Over The Hedge: EVE
by FreezingIceKirby
Summary: Sequel to "Brothers". RJ and Verne notice that the food supply is low, and head into the suburbs to replenish their stock. Things end up going terribly wrong, and an unfortunate accident leads to RJ getting captured by E.V.E..
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

This is my second fanfic, my first one is called "Over The Hedge: Brothers", which can still be viewed on this site, so make sure you read that first so you won't be confused during this story.

Please, if you read this, send me a replay with thoughts! Also, for any Surf's Up fans out there, I have a fanfic of that movie in the Misc section of fanfiction.

One last thing, the reason that all the chapters have "Fanfic Selection Page" and "Home" is because these chapters were originally a part of a website I was making, so just ignore those.

**__**

**_Over The Hedge: E.V.E._**

**_Chapter 8_**

Fanfic Selection Page

Home

It is now nearly four months later. Hibernation is just around the corner, and the family have begun to prepare for some last minute preparations, when they discover that the food supply is starting to grow short...

**Verne**: _"What do you mean!? We're almost out of food? I thought you said you had it covered!"_

**RJ**: _"Ah... he he... oops?"_

**Verne**: _"Well, this is just great..._"

**RJ**: _"Relax Verne! I've got it all covered!"_

**Verne**: _"Oh no... What's your plan this time?"_

**RJ**: _"After all this time, you still don't have full confidence in the Raccoon?"_

**Verne**: _"Maybe if your plans weren't so dangerous?"_

**RJ**: "_Ahh, they're not dangerous, just adventurous!"_

**Verne**:_ "Uh-huh. Now, what's your big plan?"_

**RJ**: "_Hold on, this'll require the whole family to hear."_

RJ looks around to see that nobody's around but Hammy, and he directs Hammy's attention to where he's standing.

**RJ**: _"Yo! Hamilton!"_

**Hammy**: _"Hmm?"_

**Verne**: _"Go and tell the family to come and meet us up here, alright?"_

**Hammy**:_ "Oh, okay!" He rushes off, and not even 2 seconds later he comes back to say "Done!"_

**RJ**:_ "Wow! You never cease to amaze me Hammy!"_

**Verne**: _"You haven't been drinking any more of that soda have you?"_

**Hammy**: _"Uhh... maybe just a few..." _

He looks at Verne, and he has that doubtful look on his face, and RJ looks at him with a snicker, knowing he isn't telling the truth. "Uhh... dozen?"

**RJ**: _"Just a few, ehh?"_

As they were talking, the others were arriving.

**RJ**: _"Alright, everyone here? Good! Now then, I don't know if any of you know, but the food supply has started to run a little low."_

**Penny**: _"Oh Jeepers!"_

**RJ**: _"Now now, don't panic everyone! I know a little house that's not too heavily guarded! Should be easy pickings right!"_

**Verne**: _"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be another dan-"_

**RJ**: _"Not important, stay focused!"_

**Heather**: _"So, how are we going to get into the house?"_

**RJ**: _"Alright, listen carefully. These people, the "James", the parents are usually out around noonish, while the children go off to school! Now, they have a dog, but he's nothing to worry about."_

**Lou**: _"What type of dog is it there?"_

**RJ**: _"Doberman Pincher I think. Now, that dog will keep an eye out for any intruders, and there are also a bunch of traps set around the house, and-"_

**Verne**:_ "This is going to be-"_

**RJ**: _"Losing that focus again Verne. Now, the dog can be easily distracted, and the switch that deactivates the traps is at an easy spot to get to, and then we can just sneak in though one of the basement windows, get into the kitchen, and pass the food out the window! See, this won't be too hard! Have some faith in the Raccoon!"_

**Verne**: _"Well, by your plans, this doesn't look too bad... so far..."_

**RJ**: _"Alright, once we get there, we'll need someone to distract the dog. Any volunteers?"_

**Bucky**:_ "Oh ohh! How about us!"_

**Spike and Quillo**: _"YEAH!!"_

**Penny**: _"Now I don't know about this, it's awfully dangerous!"_

**Quillo**:_ "Ahh, come on mom! We'll do good!"_

**Penny**: _"Ohh, alright, but only this one time."_

**RJ**:_ "Alright. Hammy, you are the only one who's small and quick enough to get to the switch, alright?"_

**Hammy**: _"Sure sure!"_

**RJ**: _"Heather and Ozzie, you'll be the one's to get though the window and unlock the window, so the rest of us can get in!"_

**Ozzie**:_ "You can count on me!"_

**RJ**: _"Once inside, Stella, Verne, and I will begin tossing out the food, and Penny, you and Lou will be the one to catch it."_

**Lou**:_ "Gotcha."_

**RJ**: _"Alright, lets go! Bring the wagon along, we'll need to bring all the food we'll need back!"_

The family headed out, off to the house in which they were going to scavenge for food. They went around the back of the houses, so they wouldn't be seen by anyone. After a while, they were almost to their destination.

**Verne**: _"huh... huh... I thought you said it wasn't that far away?"_

**RJ**: _"Ahh, come on Verne, a little walk never hurt anyone!"_

**Verne**: _"Little? This feels like it's on the other side of the suburb... are we close?"_

**RJ**: _"Very, in fact, that's it!_

They all looked up to see the house, and all of the traps that encircled it. They looked around, and they didn't see any humans anywhere. They also peeked though the windows to make sure no one was home, and RJ called it right. They looked glanced to see if they could see the dog that was out in the back yard, and they saw it, with a mean look on his face, keeping a steady eye out.

**Ozzie**: _"That... dog looks mad..."_

**RJ**: _"Nahh, he's just a big softy, trying to do his job. Now, kids, take your place!"_

**Penny**: _"I don't know about this any-" _

_She stopped to see that the kids had already headed for the dog to try and distract him. _

**Penny**_: "Ohh, you... you kids be careful!"_

**Lou**: _"They... They're growing up dear, they can handle the big jobs, so don't you worry."_

**RJ**: _"Alright, now Hammy! While that dog is distracted, look for that switch!"_

**Hammy**: _"Alright! I'll show that switch who's boss! I'll... uhh... what's it look like?"_

**RJ**:_ "It's that thing with the buttons."_

**Hammy**: _"?"_

**Verne**: _"The switch looks like those rainbow cookies you like!"_

**Hammy**: _"Really?! Really really really really really really!!!!!"_

**Stella**: _"Hey, the kids are almost ready! You sure you don't want me taking care of that dog?"_

**RJ**: _"Don't worry, the kids can-"_

**Spike**: _"AHH!"_

They all looked over at the kids. Spike, while walking on the top of one of the wooden privacy fences, slipped and is barely hanging on to the side. The dog rose it's head, and went over to the fence, and started barking at the kids. Verne, about to run over to the kids, stopped when Spike fell. Everybody covered their eyes, but after a few moments, they opened them up to see that the dog caught Spike with his mouth and gently put him on the ground. The dog, shaking his tail really fast, lowered it's head (laying it almost on the ground) and pointed to a nearby stick with his nose. Spike threw the stick as far as he could, and the dog retrieved it, laid it in front of Spike, and gave him a lick.

**Spike**:_ "Aww, he's cute! Mom, can we keep him!"_

**Bucky**: _"Yeah! Come on Mom!"_

**Quillo**: _"Please mom?"_

As they asked, RJ and Verne looked at each other with that panicked look, extremely relieved that the dog wasn't vicious.

**RJ**: _"Whew... That was close._"

**Verne**:_ "I think my heart sank to my feat..."_

**RJ**: _"Al-alright Hammy, it's Showtime!"_

Hammy took off in the yard, and the dog completely ignored him. They waited for a few moments, and after a while, the traps were deactivated. They headed into the back yard, and looked over at Hammy, and they couldn't believe their eyes.

**RJ**: _"Ha-Ha-Hammy?! Did you-"_

**Verne**: _"Eat the switch?"_

**Hammy**:_ "Yeeuck! Metallicy, worse than dirt, and I've had dirt and don't like it!_"

**RJ**:_ "Okay, I'm freaked out now [whispering to Verne Make sure no one ever dresses like a cookie for Halloween!"_

**Verne**: _"Definitely. Now, You two ready?"_

**Heather**: "_No problem!"_

Heather and Ozzie head towards one of the windows of the basement, but unfortunately, none of them will open. They went around the house to check the other windows, but none of them budge.

**Ozzie**:_ "We've got a bit of a problem. All the windows are sealed shut completely, there's no way in!"_

**RJ**: _"Hmm, that's not good at all..."_

**Stella**: "_What are we going to do now?" _

As she said that, RJ started to look around for another way in, and he took a glance at the chimney, and thought of an idea.

**RJ**: _"Bingo!"_

**Stella**: _"Bingo? How's that going to help us?"_

**RJ**: _"The Chimney!"_

**Stella**: _"Who ever heard of playing Bingo on a Chimney at a time like this?"_

**RJ**: _"No no, we can get in though the Chimney!"_

**Stella**:_ "Oh, right!"_

**Hammy**[in a sad voice_ "I suppose you want me to do it..."_

**RJ**: _"Nahh, I'll do it! Let ol' RJ take charge!"_

He headed up towards the chimney, but it had bars on the top to stop anything from going in.

**RJ**:_ "Grahh, you've got to be kidding me!" _

He hit one of the bars with his fist, and it came right off.

**RJ**: "_Wow, they're so weak from being so rusty! Perfect!"_

He headed down the dust-filled Chimney, and finally reached the bottom. He headed for the kitchen and unlocked the window so it could slide right up, and everybody (with the help of some rope) came inside the house.

**Verne**: _"Alright, we're finally in the house! Oh, RJ, you've got a little smudge on your face from the Chimney."_

**RJ**:_ "What? Aww, I just groomed my fur too. [tries to rub it off Anyways, we've got to hustle! Those humans might come back within seconds, minutes, or even hours, so we should hurry non the less!"_

They started to sort though the various cabinets, looked in the fridge, and candy drawers. They started to take some chips and some candy bars, along with some canned drinks. Along the way, Hammy found a gigantic box of sugar cookies, and his eyes nearly grew twice their size, and he almost fainted. He tried to carry the box, but it was too big, and he dropped it out of the cabinet. It fell and the box broke open, making a loud noise.

**Verne**: "_What was that!?"_

**RJ**: _"Hammy, what are you trying to do?"_

Their attention was directed to Hammy, as they saw him on the floor holding a bunch of cookies, sobbing.

**Hammy**:_ "OH NO!!!! MY PRECIOUS COOKIES! NO NO NO NO NONONONONONONONONONO!"_

**Verne**: _"Put as many of them back in the box as you can and hurry up, we don't know how much time we have left!"_

Everything was going smoothly, and they had almost gotten everything that they had needed.

**RJ**: _"Good good! This is going great! We're almost done! How'ya hanging Penny? You too Lou?"_

**Penny**_: "I'm doing good, but my arms are getting tired."_

**Lou**: _"We're almost done there hon, just a little more."_

**RJ**: _[Smiling Alright! You know Verne, I think that this is one of my best-"_

By the time he said that, he turned around to look at Verne, but saw somebody else. It was a human child, holding a blanket, and his face was pale (skipped school because he was sick). He looked right at RJ, and RJ and Verne looked directly at him.

**Child**:_ "ANIMALS!!!!!"_

**RJ**:_ "HUMAN!!!! WHAT"S HE DOING HERE!"_

**Child**: _"There's [Sneeze Vermin in the house!!! I've gotta call mom!"_

**RJ**: _"Everybody, Hurry!!!"_

Outside...

**Penny**: _"Kids!!! Kids get over here, there's a human in the house!!! We've got to leave soon!!!"_

**Quillo**: _"Ohh, darn."_

**Spike**: _"See ya later Mr. Dog." As they ran off, the dog just laid down, and looked sad as he whimpered._

Back inside...

**Child**: _"Mom! There are animals [sneeze in the house!!!"_

**Mom**[On Speakerphone _"Calm down! I'll call the exterminator from here! Get to a safe place!"_

**Ozzie**: _"Exterminator!? Uhh [Faints_

**Heather**:_ "Not now dad! We've got to leave!"_

**RJ**:_ "Alright, that's enough! Hurry!"_

**Stella**: _Come on Hammy! We have to go!"_

**Hammy**:_ "I promise my love [holding a cookie I'll come back for you!"_

As they headed outside, they were greeted by the other animals, and they hurried to get out of there. They couldn't take the way they came before because the wagon was a lot heavier, so they took the sidewalk.

**RJ**: _"Come on you guys! We've got to move! Verne, hurry!"_

**Verne**:_ "I'm a turtle! This is as fast as I go!"_

**RJ**: _"Nature calls for you to be faster!"_

As they were running, they spotted a van coming out of the distance. They pulled the cart behind a bush and watched to see what it was. It was a old Verminator truck, except the rabit on top was gone, along with the uniformed figure on top with the mallet, and the name "Vermtech" was covered up. Out of the truck came out a human with a blue and black outfit on.

**Child**:_ [at the front door "Are you the exterminator?"_

**Exterminator**: _"[in a mellow tone Yes I am, at your service."_

**Child**: _"Wow! That was quick! How did you get here that fast?"_

**Exterminator**: _"Lucky for you, I had a call not too far from here. Plus, we're always here when you need us. Now, where are they?"_

**Child**: _"They left that [sneeze way!"_

**Exterminator**:_ "I see... "_

**Verne**: _[Behind one of the cars along with Stella and RJ This isn't good! How are we going to get away now with the food?"_

**Stella**: _"I don't know, but we're going to have to be extra careful!"_

**RJ**: "_We've got to somehow distract him so that Ozzie can get the food back to the hedge!"_

**Verne**:_ "But how?"_

**RJ**: _"... give me a minute..."_

**Verne**: _"Uhh, make that 30 seconds, he's coming this way!"_

They went under the car, and the Exterminator guy started walking around.

**Exterminator**: _"I know you're here little vermin... show me where you are hiding..."_

**RJ**:_ "I've got it! Verne, you, Stella, and I will try and distract him so he'll follow us, and then Ozzie can take the food and get out of here! And if it gets too tough, you know what to do, right Stella?"_

**Stella**: _"You've got it!"_

RJ, Stella, and Verne headed into plain view, and the exterminator caught notice of it. He started to run after them, but they kept ducking under cars and hiding behind objects, so he couldn't get them. As they were doing that, Bucky, Hammy, Heather, Lou, Penny, Ozzie, Quillo, and Spike took that as their chance to get out. As RJ, Stella, and Verne were distracting the Exterminator, they noticed that the others were almost out of danger, and were going to get out of there themselves. Just before they were about to, RJ looked at the Exterminator, and saw something that made him stop in his tracks... something that his nametag said. Unfortunately, that brief pause was all that the Exterminator needed, as he shot at RJ with a tiny dart that stuck right in his leg.

**RJ**:_ "Ahhhh!"_

RJ took out the dart and put his right hand on his leg (where the wound was) to try and lower the pain he felt.

**Verne**:_ "RJ! Are you alright?" _

RJ headed to where Verne was, but started to slow down until he was barely walking straight.

**RJ**: _"Yeah, I'm... I'm... feeling a bit... sleepy..."_

**Verne**: _"No! RJ hurry!" _

Verne headed over to RJ, and the Exterminator had another gun, but this one shot out a net instead. He fired it, and Verne was almost caught in the net too, but RJ used his last bit of strength to push him out of the way.

**RJ**: _"Jus...go... I'll... be ..."_

With that, he fell unconscience. Verne headed back to safety, as the Exterminator picked up the unconscience RJ. He started to look around, but didn't see any more animals. He put away his dart gun in disappointment, and headed back to his truck. By that time, a car pulled in to the driveway. It was the mother of the little child. As she got out of the car, Verne, Hammy, and Stella hid behind a bush, while listening to the conversation, hopefully looking for a way to save RJ.

**Mom**: _"Well?"_

**Exterminator**:_ "I was only able to catch this one. Unfortunately, I didn't have all my tools. We're still transferring our items after all."_

**Mom**: _"Yes, you're that new Exterminator group, right?"_

**Exterminator**: _"Indeed. I am an official representative of the new Eradication of Vermin Enterprise, or quite simply, E.V.E.." _

As he mentioned that, both Verne and Stella's heart sank, because they recognized that name.

**Verne**:_ "Oh no..."_

**Stella**: _"He... didn't say what I think he just said?"_

**Exterminator**: _"Remember, when you call us, the "EVE" of your problems ending is close" After that, the Exterminator got back into his van, and drove off._

Hammy, Stella, and Verne headed back to the Hedge, where the rest of the family greeted them. They were happy to see that they were alright, until they noticed that RJ wasn't with them. Penny almost asked where RJ was, but Verne just closed his eyes and lowered his head. The family knew exactly what had happened.

**Penny**:_ "Oh no... The poor dear..."_

Even the kids knew what they meant, and they started to cry.

**Quillo**: _[Crying "Mommy, what happened to Uncle RJ?"_

**Penny**: _"Yes dear, he'll be back... Don't you worry. Go watch a little TV to get it off of your mind."_

As the kids headed off, the others just didn't know what to think.

**Ozzie**: _"But how? RJ's better than that!"_

**Verne**: _"I think he was distracted.."_

**Heather**: _"[Trying to suppress her sorrow By what[Speaking in a sort of hateful toneThere's no way RJ would get that distracted! It-it would have to be something major for him to get that badly distracted!"_

**Lou**: "_What... was distracting him Verne?"_

**Verne**: _"He was distracted... after he found out something about the exterminator... You guys remember E.V.E., don't you?"_

They looked a little confused, until Penny remembered.

**Penny**: "_I... I remember! That fox... Cyd! Yeah, Cyd talked about E.V.E., and RJ did as well!"_

**Ozzie**: "_Don't tell me... that guy was- "_

Ozzie almost fainted, but was interrupted by Spike.

**Lou**: _"What is it Spike?"_

**Spike**: _[With a desperate voice There-There's something on the TV! It's one of those one guys!!"_

As they headed for the TV, they knew exactly what they were looking at.

**Stella**: _"That's!-"_

On the TV...

**Reporter**:"So you are the new exterminators in our state right? You are expanding by reopening the old abandoned Vermtech building, but in comparison, did you ever consider them a threat?"

**E.V.E. President**: "We are superior to Vermtech because of our greater technology. Instead of relying on hidden, illegal junk like the Depelter Turbo, we train our workers to be brutal, to not even give those animals a chance to breathe. The way I see it, this is a war here, and we plan on winning."

As the E.V.E. President went on, the animals started to panic. Some looked for guidance from Verne, but his expression and feelings were no different from the other animals.

**Verne**: _[Whispering "We're... in serious trouble..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Over The Hedge: E.V.E._**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Country Reprieve_**

Fanfic Selection Page

Home

RJ starts to wake up, but his vision is blurry. He started to get up, but laid back down and put his hand on his head because he had a headache. As he started to come to, he noticed that he wasn't in the truck anymore, nor was he in a cage. As his eyesight finally cleared up, he noticed that he was at a grassy plain, surrounded by a couple of trees. He was laying by a big rock, with an odd shape that covered where he was laying with shade. He looked around, and all he saw was his blue golf bag... no one else was near that he could see.

**RJ**[Moans_ "Where am I? I don't recognize this place at all... It's so quiet though, am I dead?"_

_: "Nope."_

**RJ**: _"Huh? Who's there?"_

He looked around, but he didn't see anybody. He then looked at the top of the rock and saw a possums tail.

**RJ**: _"Heather?"_

: "_What!?"_

As the person got up, he looked down from the rock to see RJ. It was a male Possum. He almost looked like Ozzie, but had a different hair style and a weird scar on his back.

**RJ**:_ "Oh, sorry, I saw your tail and thought you were someone I knew."_

**Possum**: _"This Heather... is she cute?"_

**RJ**:_ "Huh?"_

**Possum**: _"N-Nothing" _

**RJ**: _"So, could you tell me where I'm at?"_

**Possum**:_ "We're... well... I'm not sure. I've never really left this place actually."_

**RJ**: _"Oh great."_

**Possum**[Jumps down from the rock _"Don't worry! So, who are you anyways?"_

**RJ**:_ "I'm RJ, you?"_

**Possum**:_ "The name's Lance. Memorize it okay? I was told to give you this if you ever woke up. [Lance hands RJ one of those small containers that resemble a lemon It's full of water. I just got it about an hour ago, so it might still be cold"_

**RJ**: _"Thanks." RJ takes a couple of big gulps, then puts it down. "So, do you live out here alone?"_

**Lance**: "_No way, I don't think I could ever survive on my own. I live here with my family."_

**RJ**: _"Oh, so there are other Possums around here?"_

**Lance**: "_Well... not exactly. I lost my family not too long ago, but Margo took me in."_

**RJ**: "_Margo? Who's that?"_

**Lance**: _"That is a she, and she is the leader of our family. She's been taking care of us, because lets face it, none of us here actually know how to survive on our own._

**RJ**: "_I'm getting confused, how many are in your family?"_

**Lance**: "_Oh, sorry. I guess you wouldn't know anything about our family, since you aren't from here. Speaking of which, where are you from?_"

**RJ**: _"I'm from the Suburbs, are you familiar with it?"_

**Lance**: _"Nuh-uh, what's a Suburb?"_

**RJ**: _"It's this awesome place, though dangerous, holds all these great foods and wonders that the humans provide for us!"_

**Lance**:_ "Now I'm confused. What's a human?_"

**RJ**: "_Well... okay, to put it how a friend once said it, they are weird Pink Primate, sometimes with wheels on their feet."_

**Lance**: _"Oh... is that what they are called..."_

**RJ**: _"?"_

**Lance**:_ "N-nothing, it's nothing you should worry about."_

**RJ**: _"Well, Thanks for saving me, but I have to get back to the Hedge. The others are probably worried about me."_

**Lance**: _"You're welcome, but I didn't save you."_

**RJ**: _"Hmm? Then who did?"_

**Lance**: _"Someone else in our family did. I'll let you meet him later. He told me to keep an eye on you. We can go back to my home if you want to?"_

**RJ**: _"Sure."_

**Lance**: _"Oh, can I ask a question though? Could... could I... you know... about that g-"_

**RJ**: _"What?"_

**Lance**: _"Uhh, never mind. Come on."_

As they headed back towards Lance's home, they came up to a small woods. As they entered the woods, Lance went up one of the tree's, and started to look around. RJ looked around from the ground, and didn't see anything, and started wondering what was taking him so long.

**RJ**: _"What are you doing up there?"_

**Lance**:_ "Shh! Do you want to get us killed?"_

**RJ**: _"What the!? What's out there!"_

**Lance**: _"Hush! Nothing will be if you keep quiet."_

He started to scout around again, and finally told RJ to come up the tree.

**Lance**:_ "Okay look, there are some nasty animals out there. If we're real quiet when crossing these branches, we should be able to get though without being seen."_

**RJ**: _"Wouldn't it just be easier to just go around?"_

**Lance**: _"No, because it would just take more time."_

**RJ**: _"Are we in a hurry?"_

**Lance**: _"No, I just hate wasting time."_

**RJ**:_ "...oh..."_

**Lance**_: "Alright, come on! Stay real quiet, and follow me. I've been through this forest dozens of times!"_

They started to climb over each branch until they got to the end. As they almost go through, Lance stopped.

**RJ**: _"What's the problem?"_

**Lance**: _"Go on. I want to look to make sure no one is behind us. Call it being paranoid like most adults, but I call it being careful."_

**RJ**:_ "Alright."_

RJ headed for the end of the tree branch and headed and climbed down the tree. He turned around to see that Lance was still up on the branch at the same spot. RJ signaled for him to come on, but Lance looked around a bit more. Finally, he started to leave, when he started to run, but slipped. He almost fell off completely, but he grabbed on to part of the branch.

**Lance**: _"AHH! DUDE!!! I-I-I NEED HELP!!!"_

**RJ**: _"Whoah! Hold on, I'm coming!"_

RJ headed back up towards the tree and headed to where Lance was. Just before he got there though, Lance lost his gripe, and started to fall. RJ tried to grab his hand, but missed. Helpless, Lance almost his the ground, but was saved when another animal came in. It was a fox, with a red golf bag.

**RJ**:_ "Cyd!"_

**Lance**: _"T-Thanks Cyd, I thought I was a goner..."_

RJ headed down to where Cyd was, as Cyd helped Lance up.

**Lance**: _"Sorry for the scare. RJ, this is-"_

**RJ**:_ "Cyd."_

**Cyd**: _"Good to see that you are finally up. I was curious when you would finally wake up."_

**Lance**:_ "You know each other? I thought you've never been around here before?"_

**Cyd**: _"Remember, neither one of us was from around here. I know him from other places. He's my brother."_

When Cyd said that, RJ smiled, knowing that he still remembered him. Lance looked back and forth at Cyd and RJ, and gave that confused "whaaat???" expression.

**Lance**:_ "Brother? But, he's a Raccoon, and you're a fox!"_

**RJ**: _"More "'Blood Brothers"' than real brothers."_

**Lance**: _"Well, that's great and all, but we've got to get out of here!"_

**Cyd**: _"Don't worry, all the animals here are gone, but lets hurry back just in case. They could come back anytime."_

They were heading back for their home, when RJ started to talk to Cyd.

**RJ**: _"Hey Cyd?"_

**Cyd**:_ "Hmm?"_

**RJ**: _"What are you doing around here anyways?"_

**Cyd**: _"I've been helping the people here for a while. They really need my help."_

**RJ**: "_I thought you were heading back for home?"_

**Cyd**_: "I was, but during my trip, I wasn't doing too well, and I fainted. I was found by them, and they helped me. I owe them."_

**RJ**:_ "That's great, but I wish I _knew how I got here."

**Cyd**:_ "Lance didn't tell you?_"

**RJ**:_ "No."_

**Cyd**: _"We actually rescued you. Usually, about the same time every couple of days, a truck comes by filled with animals."_

**RJ**:_ "An... an E.V.E. truck?"_

**Cyd**: _"I believe so. We caused the truck to crash by distracting the driver, and when he was knocked out, we rushed in the back to rescue any unfortunate animals that were inside. We've done it plenty of times, but this time we found you. I took you to safety and had Lance watch over you for a while. We do all we can to save whoever is in that van, but everyone is afraid of the man inside that truck because most of them have encountered the man inside of it."_

**RJ**:_ "What do you mean?"_

**Cyd**: _"Maya, the rabbit, her parents were taken from when she was a child, so she had it sort of easy, because she doesn't remember the events. Jace, the Beaver, left one day with his dad to build a dam, but came back to find out that his mother was gone. His father, Boris, asked Margo to take care of him while he goes and finds her, but never came back. No one knows if his disappearance had anything to do with E.V.E.. Lance, he's had it worse."_

**RJ**: _"Does it have anything to do with that scar?"_

**Cyd**: _"It has everything to do with it. That scar causes him pain almost everyday, and whenever it does, it reminds him of the pain of seeing his parents and little sister being taken away from him, and how he almost shared the same fate. That scar was caused by one of those electric prods those E.V.E. guys carry. Usually, they just poke the animal, but he used it more violently, causing a scar. It happened not too long ago, so he can still remember it as clear as day."_

**RJ**: _"Poor guy. He seems to be handling it well."_

**Cyd**: _"..."_

**RJ**:_ "Just pretending... isn't he?"_

**Cyd**: "_Maybe he should live with Verne and the rest of the family. Being with those two, Heather and Ozzie, might make him feel better... or make it worse."_

**RJ**:_ "I know that Verne would let him, but I have to find a way to get back there. Do you know which way?"_

**Cyd**:_ "Even if I did, I'm not sure it's a good idea. It's hibernation time soon, right?"_

**RJ**: "_Yeah, but Raccoon's don't usually hibernate, so the snow doesn't really bother me... much."_

**Cyd**:_ "If you feel up to it, then you can try. After these guys hibernate, I'm going to leave them, to find my home."_

**RJ**: "_Do any of the know?"_

**Cyd**: _"Margo knows, but I don't think anyone else does."_

As they started walking more and more, the sun started to go down. Lance, who was up far ahead, started to slow down. He turned around and looked at the two.

**Lance**: _"Alright, we're here! Our little abode!"_

RJ walked forward a little to get a better view. There was a small patch of tree's, and inside the patch was a small, abandoned, pull-along campers. There wasn't any light source, nor was there must activity. Underneath the camper came out a female rabbit. She was only a child.

**Maya**:_ "Lance! Cyd! Mysterious Raccoon I've never seen before! You're all safe!"_

**Lance**: _"Hey Maya. Where is everyone?"_

**Maya**: _"With Margo. Come on, lets go tell her you're here!"_

Lance and Maya headed towards the camper, and crawled underneath. Cyd and RJ stood there for a second before they followed.

**Cyd**: _"This is it. It's not much, but to them, it's everything."_

**RJ**: _"Do they live underneath? Why not live in the actual... human thing themselves?"_

**Cyd**: _"They do. Margo, the one who takes care of them, lives in a dug out nook that they made. They made it just for her, to protect her from predators. She's an old woman."_

**RJ**: _"Ohh... wait, I thought that she took care of them?"_

**Cyd**:_ "She had been, but her age has been catching up. Now they take care of her, while trying to take care of themselves. They really don't have the survival instincts, so they have been relying on me."_

**RJ**: _"That's why you stayed, isn't it?"_

**Cyd**: _"When I was young, you showed me the ways of the world. I thought I could just repay them back with the same."_

They both headed down towards the nook, where everybody else was. As they entered, they saw a elderly turtle laying on a patch of leafs, along with 4 other people surrounding her.

**Margo**: _"Are you the one they saved from that truck?"_

**Lance**:_ "Yeah, that's him. His name's RJ."_

**Margo**: _"RJ. You look like a nice young fellow."_

**RJ**: _"Thanks ma'am."_

**Margo**: _"I haven't properly introduced everybody. You know Lance already. This rabbit is Maya."_

**Maya**: _"Hello mysterious Raccoon I now know as RJ!"_

**Margo**: _"Now now, RJ will just do. This is Jace, the beaver."_

**Jace**: _"Hey! If you ever need a dam made one day, I'm your man... in a couple of years anyways..."_

**Margo**: _"Over here is my son. His name is Nick."_

**Nick**: _"Hey..."_

**RJ**: _"Quite a big family you've got here."_

**Margo**:_ "Everybody, I would like to talk to Cyd and RJ in private. I won't be long."_

Everybody headed out of the nook, except for Cyd.

**RJ**: _"Was you wanting to ask me something I guess?"_

**Margo**: _"Yes, there is. As you can tell, I'm... not much long for this world. My old age came faster than I thought it would." She slowly started to get up, and used a twig as a cane. "I need... someone to watch over my children. They don't know the ways of the world. I know that you Cyd, have been trying to help, but I know you plan to leave sometime soon, before hibernation, so I need someone to stay with them."_

**RJ**: _"You want me to stay with them? I don't know if I can do that either."_

**Cyd**: _"RJ was taken from his family too. He's like you, he also takes care of a family, a family of ten."_

**Margo**:_ "I see..."_

**RJ**: _"Ah relax! I'm sure I can teach them a thing or two! Hibernation's not that close."_

**Margo**: _"It's not that..."_

**RJ**:_ "Hmm?"_

**Cyd**: _"Remember when I told you about some of them, especially Lance?"_

**RJ**: _"Yeah... oh, I get it... They really don't want to face the outside world again, right?"_

**Margo**:_ "Exactly."_

**RJ**: _"Well, what about Nick? He looks old enough?"_

**Margo**: _"He's our best choice, but I'm afraid that after I leave..."_

**RJ**: _"Oh... Wait! I've got it! What if I show them the outside world again?"_

**Cyd**: _"You mean, introduce them to the "Gateway to the Good Life" bit?"_

**RJ**: _"Yeah! Show them that not all things over the Hedge... er, fields are bad, and maybe they will get better at it! Look how we came out!"_

**Cyd**: _[Remembers that RJ came out right, but also remembers how bad he came out It's risky. It'll either help or hurt."_

**Margo**: _"Whatever you can do to help them... whatever you can do to help let them forget... I'd appreciate greatly."_

She headed back to her bed/patch of leafs, and called her son down.

**Nick**: _"You wanted me mother?"_

**Margo**: _"Yes dear. Please, get me some water. I'll be falling asleep soon."_

**Nick**:_ "Alright."_

As he headed out the door, RJ just remembered something he thought of, and turned and faced Margo.

**RJ**:_ "Hey, can I ask you something?"_

**Margo**: _"Yes, dear?"_

**RJ**:_ "Would you know anyone named Verne?"_

When he said that, Nick didn't stop nor flinch. Margo looked at RJ, and just laid back and closed her eyes.

**Margo**: _"No dear, I'm afraid not."_

**RJ**:_ "Oh, then never mind._

**Margo**: _"Another turtle?"_

**RJ**: _"Yes, Nick reminded me of him."_

**Margo**:_ "Not all turtles are related dear."_

**RJ**: _"Yeah, I know. Sorry."_

As they headed out of the hole, Nick was going down with a one of those lemon containers from before.

They headed up to the top, and everybody started to head off to bed. Maya, right before she entered the camper, hopped up to RJ.

**Maya**: _"Mister? We have a spot for you, if you want?"_

**RJ**:_ "Thanks."_

Maya headed back for the camper, and Cyd and RJ followed. Just before they headed into the camper, a bird, who was in the sky, landed behind them.

**Cyd**:_ "Reeve, you're back."_

**Reeve**: _"Yes, just finishing my daily routine sir."_

**RJ**: "_Reeve?" RJ didn't remember him at first, but soon enough did. "Oh yeah, you're that Blue-Jay!"_

**Reeve**: _"We've met? I don't seem to recall meeting you?"_

**Cyd**: _"You have, back when I was younger."_

**Reeve**: _"Back when you were... oh! You're that Raccoon! What was you're name, CD?"_

**RJ**:_ "RJ!"_

**Reeve**: _"Ah yes, RJ. Why, you've grown too, and into a fine young man too. Say, sorry about those insults... Raccoons aren't the popular bunch around those parts."_

**RJ**:_ "Yeah, I noti-"_

**Reeve**: _"But, all is better now, right? Do you plan to help the family I guess?_

**RJ**: _"Yes, we bo-"_

**Reeve**: _"Then you're a better man than I thought lad! You've better rest up!"_

Reeve took off, and headed for a small nest in one of the tree's.

**RJ**: _"He doesn't even let me talk! He hasn't changed much."_

**Cyd**:_ "He does that to everybody."_

**RJ**: _"How come he doesn't take care of the family? He seems like a good parent-figure?"_

**Cyd**:_ "You're joking, right? Reeve can't even take care of himself, much less anything else."_

**RJ**:_ "Ha ha. Alright, lets get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow!"_

They both headed into the camper, where Maya, who was almost asleep, pointed to the direction in which they set up a bed for RJ. It was a small little bed, but enough for him to sleep in and have a good nights sleep. Everybody else just laid there, sleeping too, and as RJ looked at them, he was reminded of his family, like when Bucky, Quillo, and Spike would lay next to him sometimes. He placed his bag right next to him, and stared at the ceiling, until he finally went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Over The Hedge: E.V.E._**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_The Wonders of Life_**

Fanfic Selection

Home

RJ was dreaming. He was dreaming that he was back at the Hedge, and the whole family was there. He was having fun playing with the triplet Porcupine kids, and everyone else was enjoying the laughter of the children. As he headed back into the group, he turned to Verne, but saw Margo instead. Verne, who stepped out behind her, looked at Margo, then with an angry look, looked at RJ.

**Verne**: _"Who... who's this?"_

**RJ**: _"Uhh, I-"_

**Margo**: _"I thought you said you would help my children?"_

**Verne**: "_What is she talking about RJ? You're not going to leave the family, are you? Are you planning to hurt us again!?"_

**RJ**: _"NO! I wouldn't! I-"_

**Margo**:_ "Then what are you saying?"_

**Heather**: _"RJ? You're staying here, aren't you?"_

**Lance**: _"What? I thought you were helping us?"_

**Maya**: _"Mister, what's going on?"_

**Stella**: _"Yeah, I'd like to know!"_

**Penny**:_ "Me too!"_

**Ozzie**:_ "Yeah!"_

**Jace**: _"Explain!"_

Everybody started to close in on RJ, as he tried to explain to everybody what was going on. Then, he heard a scream of pain. Everybody stopped, and RJ (in the real world) woke up. He was sweating a little, and started breathing heavy. He started to close his eyes, when he heard the shriek of pain again. He looked up, and started to peer around the camper. He then heard the same noise again, so he went to investigate. He climbed an old latter to a top-bunk bed, and saw Lance tossing and turning, shrieking, and gasping for air. RJ was going to awake him, but he remembered what Cyd and Margo said. Everyone else was asleep, mostly because they knew that he does this every night, and there isn't really anything they can do for him. RJ headed back for his bed and tried to ignore it. After a while though, the shrieking stopped. He saw Lance heading out of the camper, and RJ decided to follow.

Outside, Lance just sat behind a log, and didn't udder a sound. RJ went up to him to try and see if he was alright.

**RJ**: _"Hey, you okay?"_

**Lance**: _"Ohh, yeah, I'm fine. Did I wake you up?"_

**RJ**: _"Hmm? No, I... just have a hard time sleeping in new places, that's all."_

**Lance**: _"... Thanks, but I know I did."_

**RJ**: _"Oh, you know about that then?"_

**Lance**: _"I... I just... for some reason, I remember it every night... I... I just"_

He started to breathe heavy again, and he started to lose it.

**RJ**: _"Whoah, hey, calm down, it's alright!"_

**Lance**: "_I saw them all... die... just right there... and I... couldn't-"_

**RJ**: _"Lance, take it easy, it's okay. It's not going to be easy, trust me! Just take a deep breath, and relax... Clear your mind, think of anything else besides that!"_

**Lance**: _"I... I can't..."_

**RJ**:_ "How about I start talking to get your mind off of it?"_

**Lance**: _"..."_

**RJ**: _"You know, I know a few Possums back from where I came from. There names are Heather and Ozzie."_

**Lance**: _"Heather... and Ozzie? _Are... are they nice people?"

**RJ**: _"Well, Heather's young and Ozzie's a drama king, but they're alright. I'll let you meet them one day! How's that sound?"_

**Lance**: "_So... you have another family?"_

**RJ**: _"!"_

**Lance**:_ "Then you'll be leaving us too someday, like Cyd."_

**RJ**: _"...yeah, but it's not you, it's just..."_

**Lance**[With a mad look on his face, he turned his head "_Save it, we're use to it."_

**RJ**: _"... Hey, don't worry! I'm not going to leave right away, I'm going to stick around for a while, and perhaps teach you a few things!"_

**Lance**: _"..."_

**RJ**[He got up and stood right in front of Lance_ "I promise! You stick with me, and I'll show you so many great things in life! Junk-food, TV, digital remote's, TV-"_

**Lance**: _"You said TV twice."_

**RJ**:_ "Well, what can I say, you gotta love it!"_

**Lance**: _"... when are you going to show us these things?"_

**RJ**:_ "Tomorrow! Err, actually, today! Once everybody else is up, I'm going to show you all the time of your lives!"_

**Lance**: _"... I guess I'll look forward to-"_

**RJ**: _"You'll do more than look forward to it, you'll love it! I guarantee!"_

**Lance**:_ "... Heh, alright. Whatever you say. I'm going to head back to bed, my back is killing me (because of his scar)."_

**RJ**: _"Rest easy! You won't regret it!"_

**Lance**: _"Thanks, but I'm got going to sleep, I hope..."_

Lance headed back for the camper, but RJ just stood outside for a while. He started to look in each direction, trying to spot any sort of suburb or anything that humans might go to. After he was looking around, he started to head back into the camper, when he head a strange voice.

_: "Heading into human territory is dangerous friend."_

**RJ**:_ "Uhh... w-who's there?"_

: _"Hoo am I? Don't worry friend, I'm no danger. My name is Norbert, the Owl."_

**RJ**: _"Norbert? What are you doing here?"_

**Norbert**:_ "Warning you friend. They've been spotted in the area, so I would be careful if I was you."_

**RJ**: _"Who's been spotted in the area? Hey!"_

Before he could finish his sentence, Norbert flew off, without another word. RJ didn't know who he meant, but didn't worry about. He headed back for the camper for some last minute sleep.

It was sunrise, and the sun was clear up in the sky, shining down upon the trees and the dew. Maya was the first one up, and she started to prance and jump. Soon, her cheerful laughter awoke Jace and Nick (Lance had not fallen asleep), and the three went outside to have fun with Maya. As they left, RJ was just getting up too, and he looked around to see Cyd was still in his bed, but he was awake.

**Cyd**: "_Morning."_

**RJ**: "_Well, today's the big day."_

**Cyd**: _"Hope it goes better than last time."_

**RJ**: _"Ahh, what are ya talking about?"_

**Cyd**: "_The first time you introduced animals into society. I wasn't there of course, but I head that you upset the humans."_

**RJ**:_ "Nahh, she overreacted, it was no biggie!"_

**Cyd**: _"Hah, I heard it was a big biggie."_

**RJ**:_ "Come on, have a little faith in the Raccoon!"_

RJ headed inside, and saw Maya, Jace, and Lance (though his mind wasn't fully into it) playing outside (mostly for Maya, who loves games). Nick was just watching them have fun, but most of his attention was towards the nook, where his mother was. RJ just stood there for a moment, until Cyd came out.

**RJ**: _"Hey Cyd! Where's you're friend? That Blue-Jay?"_

**Cyd**:_ "Reeve? Probably in the tree's. He usually sleeps in."_

**RJ**: _"Ask him [whisper... Got it?"_

**Cyd**: _"Alright."_

Cyd headed up the tree to where Reeve was. While he was doing that, he went up towards the others, and interrupted them.

**RJ**:_ "Hey, I know you kids are having fun, but we've got a big day ahead of us!"_

**Maya**: _"What is it, Harjee?"_

**RJ**:_ "Uhh... yeah, what we're going to be doing today, is going to blow you minds! It did with the last bunch of animals."_

**Jace**:_ "Are we going to build a dam!? I wanna help!"_

**RJ**_: "Ahh, no, by I like your energy. As soon as Cyd gets back here, I'll tell you what we're going to do, and when."_

RJ looked up at the tree where Cyd was, but Cyd was poking at Reeve, trying to get him to wake up. Cyd took out his mini-golf club from his bag, and started to pat Reeve's head, but it still wouldn't work. Finally, he used some force, and whopped Reeve's head, making him awake real suddenly, screaming a high-pitch childish scream. The Maya and Jace started to laugh, and RJ gave that "Okay..." type look.

**Maya**: _"Come on Harjay! Tell us!"_

**Jace**: _"Yeah! If we're not building a dam, then what else are we going to do?"_

**RJ**:_ "I'm going to show you... The Seven Human Wonder!"_

**Nick**:_ "Wha- What's that?"_

**RJ**: _"Seven, of some of the greatest things the humans have ever created!"_

**Lance**: _"B-b-but that means we have to head into human territory!"_

**RJ**:_ "Now now! Yes, we have to head into human territory, but, if you follow my instructions on who to avoid, almost everybody, then nothing bad can go wrong!"_

The others started to look at each other, as if they were not sure if they should.

**RJ**:_ "Ah come on! Trust me!"_

When he said that, Cyd headed down from the tree.

**Cyd**:_ "Reeve said that there is a town not too far from here. We could probably get there in about an hour."_

**RJ**_: "Great, now I just need to get past the "Not wanting to go" part._

As the Animals started to argue, Lance stepped forward.

**Lance**: _"I just think that... it's way to dangerous! We've all dealt with humans before, and there's no way-"_

**Margo**:_ "No, Lance. You should go."_

**Margo** appeared from the bottom of the camper, and Nick went rushing after her.

**Nick**: _"Mother, no! You shouldn't be out of bed!"_

**Margo**: _"I'm alright dear. Jace, Lance, and Maya, you will have to get past your fear of the humans one day, and it's better if you do it before it's too late."_

**Lance**: _"b-but!"_

**Margo**:_ "No, child. I trust him completely, he won't let any harm fall upon you. I trust him with my life, as should you."_

As she said that, the others looked down, saddened, when Maya finally said...

**Maya**:_ "You know, I am kinda-maybe-sort of curious of these 7 Cuban Flounders."_

**Jace**:_ "Seven Human Wonders! And they do sound weird but fun!"_

**Lance**:_ "..."_

**RJ**: _"Well? Are you with me, or not? You don't want just me and Cyd going all by our lonesome selves?"_

**Maya**:_ "I wanna go!!!"_

**Jace**:_ "Sure, I'll go!"_

**Lance**:_ "I..."_

**Nick**: _"Mom? Shouldn't I stay here for you?"_

**Margo**: "_No dear, I'll be fine. Go... and try and have fun."_

After she said that, he slowly walked away, and headed towards RJ. Cyd, Jace, Maya, Nick, and RJ was about to head off, when RJ looked back to see that Lance decided not to join them. He started to head back to the camper, but Maya went up to Lance.

**Maya**:_ "Aren't you... coming Lance?"_

**Lance**: _"I... "_

**Maya**: "_It won't be as fun without you!" Please!" [She looked at Lance these cute eyes_

**Lance**: _"Al... alright."_

**Maya**: _"Yay! Alright! Come on, let's go! Garjay and fyb are for us!"_

**RJ**: _"Does she always do that?"_

**Cyd**: _"Nahh, she's just being obnoxious. She knows our real name, I've heard her use it before."_

Lance and Maya rejoined the group, and they were off. Margo just stood there for a minute, hearing Maya constantly say "Field Trip", until she was too far off to hear. She slowly went back into the nook to rest.

After about an hour, they arrived close to the city. As they headed closer to town by tree-branches, they closed up to a high-way, with lots of cars and other vehicles.

**Nick**: _"What are those? I've never seen those type of animals before..."_

**RJ**: _"No no, those aren't animals! Those, are one of the Seven Human Wonders! They, are transportation vehicles. Human's are losing their ability to walk, so they use those to get around, not anything like we do!"_

**Maya**:_ "Woooooooooooow! Can we get one!?"_

**RJ**:_ "I'm afraid not. That's one of the seven wonders that we animals can't usually enjoy. Be careful though, those things are dangerous!"_

**Jace**: _"The first seven wonder! What's next?"_

**RJ**: _"Let me show you!"_

They headed into town, and the animals gasp in awe. There were a lot of big stone buildings (5 stories tall, some more, some less), and more cars roaming the streets. There were a lot of humans walking on sidewalks.

**Maya**: _"There's alot of those humans walking around! Are they a Wonder?"_

**RJ**: _"Nahh, though some of them make me wonder [pointing to a female teenager with a gothic outfit."_

**All of them except for Lance**: "Ooohhh..."

**RJ**:_ "Alright, let's move on! Plenty of wonders to see!"_ They headed off, using alleyways and the back of buildings to negotiate to where he wanted to go, until he reached his next destination, a convenient store. _"Ahh, here we go! This, is a convenient store, and what's inside, are more Wonders! Now, you have to be careful, humans don't like it when we go in here, so you know what we have to do if we're seen?"_

**Maya**:_ "Roll over and give our privates a good licking?"_

**RJ**:_ "... Uhh, no, I found out that doesn't work. What you need to do, is hide, and if we need to, head back to this spot, okay?"_

**Lance**: _"Are you sure it's not too dangerous..."_

**RJ**: _"Nahh, just remember that! Now, come on."_

RJ climbed up one of the down spouts to reach a window that lead to the back, and he propped it open. He told the others to follow him up there, and they all entered, except for Maya, who wasn't able to clime the spout. She had to hang on to Nick's shell, in order for her to get up there. Once they were all in, RJ instructed them to hide in the shadows, because two humans were near.

**Employee 1**: _"Hey, we'll be opening in 20 minutes. Is everything ready?"_

**Employee 2**: _"Uhh, yeah man, everything is good, dude."_

As they were both talking, RJ instructed them, one at a time, to head for the door at the far right corner. They got past them fine, and they didn't even notice.

**Employee 1**: _"Dude, stop calling me dude! You know how I hate that!"_

**Employee 2**: "_Alright dude, I won't call you dude again dude!_

**Employee 1**: _"Dude! You're trippin' on me dude!"_

**Employee2**: _"I'm not trippin' ya dude!_

**Employee1**: _"You so are dude!"_

**Jace**: _"There in a dude fight?"_

**Cyd**: "_I think they are living proof that there should be an eight wonder... Idiocy."_

As they headed through the door, a dramatic blinding light engulfed them, as they headed into the main shopping center.

**RJ**:_ Now, let me point out to you another Wonder! This here [pointing to a nacho flavored chip bag, is Manna from heaven! This is called "Junk Food", another Wonder! They call it Junk food because they consider it Junk, giving us the opportunity to take it!"_

**Lance**:_ "Is... is it good?"_

**RJ**:_ "Is it good? Is it good! You, my friend, have no idea what you've just said! This stuff is great! It's one of the best things that you will ever taste!"_

**Nick**: _"Better than fresh vegetable?"_

**RJ**: _"Oooohhh, by leaps and bounds... [In a dark "I can't believe he just said that" voice Sooooo many leaps and bounds."_

He tore open the bag, and the food flung out. They all caught some, and Lance was the first to try it. He licked it, and when everybody was staring at him, he took a small bite. He chewed slowly at first, but then, he swallowed, and put the rest of it in his mouth, and ate it up quickly. He started to pick up some more, and the others knew he liked it.

**RJ**: _"Good, isn't it!"_

The others did the same, and the reaction was just about the same. They rushed to grab more chips, and they were enjoying the taste of the food.

**Cyd**: _"Wow, this is going better than I thought."_

**RJ**:_ "Now, don't worry, there' more where that came from, and then some! There's more flavors too! Barbecue, Ranch, even some vegetable flavor for you die hard vege-lovers!"_

**Jace**: _"Ahh, I'm thirsty! Is there any water nearby?"_

**RJ**: _"Oh, I have so much work to do... Humans don't drink just normal water that often, they have better things! Better, such as the next Wonder! Energy Drinks!"_

They headed to the drinks section, and there was all sorts to choose from.

**RJ**: _"Now, what we have here, are an assortment of drinks, but only a few things are what you want. Take for example, this... Egg-nog. This isn't what you want. [Looking at a can with a lightning bolt Now this, this is what you want! This here is called "Blazing Lightning", and it's the real deal! Take a sip of this why don't you?"_

They took a sip of the drink, and both Jace and Maya started to go real crazy.

**Lance**:_ "What's wrong with them?"_

**RJ**:_ "That's a Sugar Rush, another magnificent Wonder that the humans created! Though be careful, enough of this, and you won't hibernate!"_

**Nick**:_ "Geez, that's good stuff though!"_

Lance decided to taste a sip, but he didn't like it as well.

**Lance**: _"Ugh, it's a bit strong..."_

**RJ**: _"Ahh, different taste for different people. Don't worry, there's more drinks that aren't as strong, like "'Super Cola'" and "'Volcano Dew'". Now, are you ready for the next wonder? The fifth one will also blow your mind!"_

**Maya**: _"[Talking fast Oh-really-I-can't-wait!-What-is-it-hmm-hmm-well?"_

**RJ**: _"Ah ha ha, take it easy, it's just around the corner!"_

As they headed to the front of the store, they were lead over to a part of the isle that had many shelves, full of candy.

**RJ**:_ "This! This is a Peppermint, part of one of the Wonders we call "Candy"!"_

**Maya**: _"I wanna try! I wanna try!"_

**RJ**: _"Alrighty Maya, here you go!"_

**Maya**[put the candy in her mouth _Ohh! It's delicious! Thanks RJ!!"_

**RJ**: _"Hey!"_

**Cyd**:_ "Now you know how to get her to call you by your name..."_

RJ started to toss out some of the candy to the other animals, and they grabbed what they could quickly.

**RJ**: _"This here's Cinnamon, that's lime, that's Cherry, and this is heaven! Well, what do you all think about the first five Wonders? Vehicles, Junk Food, Soda, Sugar Rush, Candy... was I right, or was I right? You haven't even seen the best Wonder!"_

As he was explaining this, the two employee's from before was walking towards the store entrance, when they saw the animals.

**RJ**: _"Now, l- Whoah[The other animals also looked up, and were startled Where'd they come from!"_

**Employee 2**: _"Dude, these animals are like, totally wrecking our store! That Raccoon must be, like, their leader!"_

**Employee1**: _"That's not a Raccoon, that's a Tanuki!"_

**Employee 2**: _"Dude, no it's not, it's a Raccoon dude!"_

**Employee 1**: _"What did I say about the calling me dude! Dude, that's, like, so annoying calling me dude all of the time dude!"_

As they argued again, both Cyd and RJ instructed for the Jace, Lance, Maya, and Nick to head towards the back door, the way they came from.

Outside again, the everyone (besides Cyd and RJ) were relaxing, because they ate and drank too much.

**RJ**:_ "Hah, I see you got your belly full! Hope you still have energy, because we're not done yet!"_

**Maya**:_ "I'm sooooo tired though..."_

**Nick**:_ "I ate so much, I can't even take off my shell now."_

**Cyd**:_ "Mrs. Craig would be ashamed..."_

**RJ**: _"Ahh, she'll forgive us. Now, two more Wonders! The next Wonder is pretty cool actually! It's called "Music!"_

**Nick**: _"Music? That's not a Wonder, animals can make music too!"_

**RJ**: _"Yeah, yeah, BUT, somehow, the humans make it so strange, it's infectious!_

They climbed up one of the fire escapes of one of the building, and RJ directed them towards a group of kids hanging out in a circle (by leaping from building to building). There was one dancing to music that was coming out of a small, portable radio that was playing out loud.

**All**:_ "Whoah!"_

**Cyd**: _"Yep, that's music. Humans sometimes dance to it, which sometimes is a wonder itself... bad and good..."_

As they watched, and some of them tapped to the beat, some adults went over to the kids to tell them to turn the music down. As they did, the circle broke up, and the kid who was dancing headed back into the house.

**Maya**: _"Why did they stop for?"_

**RJ**: "_Well, sometimes humans don't like music when it's ear-busting loud. Silly, isn't it?"_

**Lance**:_ "So, what's the last wonder!? I can't wait to see it!"_

**Jace**: _"Is it one of those "'Best for last'" things?"_

**RJ**: _"You bet it is! The last wonder is what I consider, the best of them all, something that no human nor animal should live without!"_

RJ started to look around to see if he could see any of them anywhere, and he started to work his way to the edge of town, to the local electronic store. There, he saw what he wanted to show everybody.

**RJ**: _"There it is[Pointing to the TV The best and most wonderful Wonder of them all, 50", Plasma, High-Definition goodness! Or, simply... the T...V..."_

They all stared at the TV, which was loud enough for them to hear it, yet stay at a safe position. They couldn't keep their eyes off of it.

**Nick**: _"It's... alive!"_

**Lance**: _"It's a talking box!_

**Jace**: _"It's amazing!"_

**Maya**: _"It's Wonka Vision!"_

**RJ**: _"No no, it's just pronounced "TV", or television!"_

**Lance**: _"We have one of those in that place we sleep in, but it doesn't work though."_

**RJ**: _"That's because there' no electricity."_

**Jace**: _"How does electricity work?"_

**RJ**: _"Well, I think that they get a bunch of humans to run on wheels, and that powers the city."_

**Cyd**[while looking at RJ, he gives him that "I don't think so" type of look

**Lance**: _"Neat! You think we could fix our... talking box thing to do the same?"_

**RJ**: _"Yeah, of course!"_

**Maya**_: "Wow, the Seven Human Wonders! I loved the Candy, and the Sugar rush!"_

**Jace**:_ "Look look! There building a Dam on the Tv! That's so totally cool!"_

**Lance**_: "I'm sold on that Junk Food."_

**Nick**: _"This was a cool trip we had!"_

As the others started to argue about which one they liked better, RJ was looking at them with that happy look. As he looked at them though, he was reminded of his family, that night when he shared these wonders with Hammy, Verne, the kids, all of them. He gave that little happy chuckle, and Cyd knew what he was probably thinking.

**Cyd**: _"You see that?"_

**RJ**: _"Huh? Oh, yeah... I do."_

**Cyd**: _"Heh, look at them. They've completely forgotten their troubles. It's all thanks to you, and High-Definition goodness..."_

**RJ**: _"Ahh, go on."_

**Cyd**: _"That was pretty good, creating the "Seven Human Wonders" to get them to not fear the outside world. I guess that's... thinking like a Raccoon?"_

**RJ**:_ "Exactly!_

The others started to snack on some of their snacks that they took with them, and as they spent an hour watching the TV. Afterwards, when the sun started to go down, they decided to head back... after a couple of long breaks from eating too much food.

Dusk was approaching, and they were almost home. They were in a great mood, as Maya, Jace, Nick, and even Lance, were still talking about their little adventure. They were nearly close to home, when something bad was going to happen though...

**Maya**: _"[Yawn I'm getting sleepy..."_

**Cyd**: _"Don't worry, we're almost there."_

**Nick**:_ "I can't wait to tell mother about today. I even saved her a few things."_

**Lance**: _"That did come out better _than I thought! Who knew?"

**RJ**: _"Hey, I knew!"_

**Jace**:_ "Hey, we're here! I'm going to-"_

**?1**: "[In a rough and threatening voice _Well now, what do we have here?"_

A loud, rough voice called out towards the group, and everybody except for Cyd and RJ just completely froze. Cyd, with one of his disappointed looks on his face, turned around slowly with a dull/angry expression. RJ also turned around, but what he saw frightened him. The voice came from a Wolf, and he had two others behind him. One, up front (?1), was mostly all black, the second one(?2), on RJ's right, was also black, but had a lot of gray patches all over his body, and the last Wolf (?3), who was the youngest of the group, was mostly white with some black and gray patches of hair.

**?1**: "_A new addition to the family, how cute... Turn around, all of you!"_

Besides Cyd, who still had that angry look on his face, and RJ, no one else turned around.

**?2**:_ "When the Bro says turn around, YOU TURN AROUND!!!"_

Everybody turned around slowly, and were shaking. The wolves had the family in a panic, still with the exception of Cyd. As they stood there, the Wolves started to close in on them, and the family knew they were in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Over The Hedge: E.V.E._**

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Looking for a Friend_**

Fanfic Selection Page

Home

Earlier that day, during RJ's little field trip, Verne and the rest of the family were trying desperately hard to fin the whereabouts of their missing family member RJ. They asked around, from land, to water, and to air, if anyone knew if he had gotten away, or if he was truly gone. Almost everybody around knew who he was, but nobody had seen him.

... by the lake...

**Ozzie**:_ "Are you sure you haven't seen him?"_

**Fish**: _"Nope, I'm sorry"_

... on one of the roofs in the suburbs...

**Hammy**: _"Raccoon, about... [holds his hand up to how tall his would be... this tall, carries that weird blue bag thingy that I wish I too so I could carry around my nuts easier and not have to burry them at a spot and forget where they are!? Well?"_

**Bird**:_ "Uhh... ...n...no, I'm sorry."_

... and by land...

**Verne**: _"His name's RJ, he's a raccoon. Do you know anything about him?"_

**Beaver**: _"No, I've been building my Dam for the longest time. Unless he was to come around here, I wouldn't of seen him at all."_

**Verne**: _"Ohh... Well, thanks anyways..."_

As the animals headed back for the Hedge, not one having a positive look.

**Stella**:_ "No?"_

Both Penny and Lou shook their heads.

**Stella**:_ "I just don't get this! It's like he's completely gone! There are even animals that live by the old Vermtech building, and they don't have a clue either!"_

**Heather**: _"I guess... E.V.E. is better than we thought..."_

**Verne**:_ "We'll find him, I promise... one day..."_

**Ozzie**_: "But Verne, how are we going to do it? Hibernation's coming soon! Most of the leafs on the tree's have fallen off!"_

Verne:_ "... Well, I'm not giving up!"_

**Ozzie**: _"I.. I didn't mean it like that..."_

**Verne**:_ "I'm sorry Ozzie... It's just that..."_

**Penny**:_ "Don't think like that Verne... RJ's alive out there, somewhere."_

**Spike**: _"Yeah! That old E.V.E. guy is no match for RJ!"_

Verne gave a small smile, but that quickly went away. Everybody could tell from his expression, that he didn't believe RJ was alive anymore.

**Stella**: _"... Come on Verne, go lay down, you haven't had any sleep for a couple of days now!"_

**Verne**:_ "I'm fine... honestly, I'm fine."_

**Stella**: _"No, you're not okay. Look, you need some sleep, I can head out and start asking around again. I can even go into the Vermtech building and look, but you've got to get some rest!"_

**Verne**:_ "Al... alright. I- w-wait! Where's Hammy? Hasn't he come back yet?"_

**Penny**:_ "The poor dear, he must still be trying to find out where RJ is. He's been trying so hard."_

**Heather**:_ "I can go look for him! Do you want me to?"_

**Verne**:_ "Give him a little while. He's fast enough, so he can cover more land than any of us. If anyone can find RJ, it's him."_

: _"RJ? I thought you said that name!"_

As they heard the voice, they were confused because they didn't know where it was coming from. They all looked upwards to see a bird. As soon as they saw him, they weren't threatened anymore.

**Verne**:_ "Rufus? What are you doing here?"_

**Rufus**:_ "I thought I would drop by. So, what's this about RJ missing?"_

**Stella**:_ "Have you ever heard of E.V.E.?"_

**Rufus**: "Lets see... uhh... sounds familiar, but I don't think so. Why?"

**Verne**: _"They are a new exterminator. RJ's talked about them before, and they are suppose to be real nasty, heartless, and cruel."_

**Rufus**:_ "Bears, psycho humans, guy in a orange suit... you guys get yourself into all sorts of trouble, don't you?"_

**Verne**:_ "Well, after we went and got some food from the humans, a new exterminator shows up, and he was able to capture RJ. Now, none of us know where he is, nor does anyone around here have any idea where he is."_

**Rufus**:_ "Well, a lot of news travels around in the air. Maybe I can find him!"_

**Verne**:_ "Really! You can do that!!!"_

**Rufus**:_ "Well, I can't promise anything, but I'll try. By the way, I've got some news for you. Recently, there's been a drop of animals living around here. They've all seem to disappear. Some say it's superstition, but after hearing about E.V.E., I'm sure it's those guys."_

**Stella**:_ "Were you really going to tell us that a something "Superstitious" was in the area? Who believes in ghost, anyways!?"_

**Rufus**:_ "Who am I to say?"_

**Verne**:_ "If you can find any information at all, I would appreciate it."_

**Rufus**:_ "I'll see what I can do."_

**Verne**:_ "First off, I have another favor. You know Hammy, right?"_

**Rufus**:_ "The hyper squirrel?"_

**Verne**:_ "Yeah. He's been gone for quite a while. Can you go check up on him?"_

**Rufus**: "_Anything for you guys. I'll be back soon!"_

Rufus flew off, leaving Verne and the rest to wait for him to come back.

**Verne**:_ "I hope they are both alright. You don't think... that-"_

**Stella**:_ "Nahh, I doubt they could even catch Hammy."_

She let out a small laugh, trying to cheer Verne up, but it didn't work, as Verne just looked at Stella with more dread.

**Stella**:_ "Come on Verne, cheer up. Everything will turn out alright._"

**Verne**: _"And what if it doesn't!? What if he's actually dead! What am I going to tell the family!!"_

He started to raise his voice, but Stella wasn't effected by his harsh comments. Verne realized that he was getting mad again, and apologized.

**Verne**:_ "Stella, I'm-"_

**Stella**: _"I know, that's why you need to get some rest! Rufus is going to look around, so you have nothing to worry about."_

She coasted him over to the log, where he could lie down and rest. He wasn't willing at first, but he finally went along with it.

**Verne**: _"Okay, I'll rest for a little while, but I'm not going to sleep just yet. I want to wait until Rufus comes back._

After a while, about an half an hour, Rufus came back. Stella, who was waiting by the log, told Verne that Rufus was back, but he was long asleep. Stella decided to let him sleep, and confront Rufus himself.

**Stella**: _"Well?"_

**Rufus**:_ "I have bad news... According to the birds around here, they haven't seen RJ anywhere._"

Out of the log, Verne came out, rubbing his eyes and headed for Rufus.

**Verne**: _"What happened now?"_

**Rufus**: _"I was telling your friend... no such luck. I'm sorry."_

**Verne**:_ "Oh... W-what about Hammy?"_

**Rufus**: _"... I couldn't find him..."_

Verne didn't know what to say. He nearly froze with bereavement.

**Verne**: "_This... this just... can't be happening..."_

The rest of the family, who were standing around Verne, started to feel the same way.

**Rufus**:_ "Please, please, don't lose hope yet! The world is a big place, but like I told you before, news travels around a lot in the air. I have a brother, he'll know more news than I do. I just go and find Reeve and he'll know for sure!"_

Stella:_ "No offense, but I thought that your brother was lazy!"_

**Rufus**:_ "Yes, he's definitely lazy, but he's very good with information. The boy has the mind of a Hawk! If anyone knows where RJ is, he'll know! He'll even know where Hammy is, I'm sure of it!"_

**Lou**: _"I just hope you can find your brother. Do you know where he is?"_

**Rufus**: _"Many birds usually know where he hangs out at, if he's been there for a while. I'm sure one will know!"_

Some of the family started to cheer up, except for Verne.

**Rufus**:_ "I'll head off now, and I'm sure I'll come back with good news!"_

As Rufus flew off, the family looked up with hope, that they might actually find RJ. After Rufus was out of sight, they started to go back to the log to get some sleep, when they heard a strange noise in the bushes. Just then, a strange can came flying out from behind the bushes. Heather went up to look at it, with Bucky, Quillo, and Spike behind her, when gas started to rush out of the head of the can. Everybody started to cough bad, and the can started to create a small fog, lowering their visibility. Out from behind the bush came out a person in a blue outfit... an E.V.E. exterminator.

**Exterminator**: _"You little animals thought you had gotten away? You have another thing coming!"_

The Exterminator pulled out his electric prod, and a net gun. The Exterminator was fast, and was able to capture some of the animals because they were too affected by the gas. First, he caught Quillo and Bucky, who was still coughing. Penny tried to save Quillo, but got captured along with them. She yelled out to Lou and Spike to run, but Lou wasn't going to, until he knew that he had to protect Spike. Next, Heather and Ozzie were running, and when the Exterminator shot at Heather, Ozzie knocked her out of the way, resulting in being captured himself. Afterwards, Heather, Lou, Spike, Stella, and Verne was able to get to safety, and the Exterminator lost track of them.

**Verne**: _"[Whispering Stay down! Don't move!"_

**Exterminator**: _"Hrmp, you little Vermin. Every time I try, I get a little more. Soon, there won't be any more left, and the suburbs will be safe."_

The exterminator turned around, and pulled out a small trinket, with a picture inside. He opened it up, and looked sad.

**Exterminator**:_ "Soon, my love, if I do a good job, I'll get that promotion, and I'll have enough money got get you out of jail. Just you wait Gladys, my little love buy!"_

He put the trinket back in his pocket, and carried the nets that had the animals in them (from a distance). He headed off, and after a while, once the gas disappeared, the others came out.

**Verne**:_ "He... he ambushed us... he even came here... to our home... and... and he..."_

He put his hands on his head, over his eyes, and started to walk forward. The remaining who weren't captured (being Stella, Heather, Lou, and Spike), just stood there, and didn't know what to say.

**Heather**: _"I... I can't believe this! Dad!"_

**Lou**: "_How could I let him get away with Penny... and with Bucky and Quillo."_

Lou looked down to see Spike crying, and he gave Spike a hug, telling him it's alright.

**Stella**_: "..."_

**Verne**: _"They're taking everything away from us... Our family... he's taken them away... "_

As he looked at the family, he didn't know what do say. He then looked back at the direction the exterminator left, and started to get mad.

**Verne**: "[A quiet yet angry voice _I-I can't let him take them away! I've got to do something... [Less angry and now looks a bit sad I just have to..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Over The Hedge: E.V.E._**

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Desperate Plans for Desperate Danger_******

Fanfic Selection Page

Home 

As a recap, RJ and the new family were heading home, but right before they got there, they were ambushed by Wolves, three to be exact. Though RJ's never seen them before, from the family's reaction, they've met once or twice. Cyd, who was the first to turn around, gave them a cold, dead stare. The others, being Jace, Lance, Maya, and Nick, were almost petrified with fear. RJ, knowing he had to be tough, turned and faced them too.

**RJ**: _"What do you guys want?"_

**?3**: _"[In a soft voice I don't remember a Raccoon being part of the family."_

**?2**: _"Who cares! More for us to eat! Eah hah ha!"_

**?1**: _"Quiet!"_

He faced his brother, and he shut up instantly (which showed RJ that the Black Wolf was the leader figure). He started to walk closer towards RJ, and RJ started to panic a little, but tried to pretend he wasn't.

**?1**: _"So, you're going to help this pathetic family of misfits? How cute."_

**?2**: _"Yeah, how cute!"_

**?1**: _"So what are you going to do? You really think that you can stop someone like me?"_

**RJ**: _"Ehh, I've defeated a bear, how much harder can a wolf be?"_

He was trying to get him to worry, but it didn't work.

**?1**: _"Heh, you've got a lot of guts to stand up to me, but you'll have to try harder than that."_

**?3**: _"Rumor's have been floating around that a raccoon did indeed defeat a bear, but I heard he had help. Do you suppose he's the one?"_

**?2**:_ "Yeah, right! Ha ha, don't joke, you're making me laugh too hard!"_

**?1**: _"Shut it! So, what's your name rodent?"_

**RJ**: _"My name's RJ."_

**?1**:_ "Heh, good. I like to know the name of my prey. I am called Seth, I lead the Wolves in this area. For a long time, we've been fighting for more territory, and we have our eyes on yours. You see, as the Humans expand, we lose our homes. We want your territory, and we plan on taking it."_

**Lance**: _"Y-you can't have it! How could-"_

Before he could finish, the second wolf (?2) lunged at him, knocking Lance down. The wolf placed his paw on his stomach, pinning him down.

**?2**: "_How dare you talk to talk to my brother like that! I should just eat you right now! You've been in our forest way too many times, and I DON"T APPRECIATE IT!!!"_

Lance tried to get away, but he was paralyzed with too much fear. The other family members tried to help him, but the wolf growled at them, and they backed off.

**?2**: _"Come on boss! Can I eat him!? No wait, I'll tenderize him first, then eat him! What do ya say?"_

**Seth**: _"Ha hah, go on Hector, make him suffer a bit. It'll make our job a lot easier."_

**RJ**: _"No!"_

Hector was about to hurt Lance, and Lance closed his eyes and started to cry a little, when Cyd jumped in. He used all of his force to hit Hector's head, knocking him off balance. Lance wasn't pinned down, yet he didn't move from that spot (too afraid). Hector composed himself, and gave Cyd a dead stare, full of hatred.

**Hector**: _"Y-You! How dare you hit me!!! I'll make you pay!"_

**Cyd**: _"Come at me then, if you think you can."_

**RJ**:_ "Cyd, no! You're going to get killed!"_

**Cyd**:_ "Relax, I'll be fine."_

Hector leaped at Cyd, but he dodged. Hector then jumped again, but was too quick for Cyd, and struck him. He clawed him, but missed his body, and tore up the red golf bag he always carries. Although he missed, he was knocked onto the ground, and Hector was about leap at Cyd again, and everybody thought he was going to lose. Right before Hector landed the attack, Cyd grabbed the golf club, and rolled under Hector. He used the club to land a heavy strike to his stomach, and Hector whined in pain. Cyd walked away from Hector, and turned around to face him again. Hector's legs were wobbling, as he tried to keep from falling down. He had more hate in his eyes, but when he tried to move, he whined a little more. The family (except for Lance, who finally opened his eyes but was still in the same position) started to cheer for Cyd. RJ was watching too, and he was relieved that Cyd was alright. The other wolves stood in the same place too. Seth looked angry, and the other wolf didn't look concerned at all (more fascinated than anything).

**Hector**[Whimper _Y... you... I'm... going to kill you!"_

**Cyd**:_ "Sorry to ruin your fun, but I have too much to live for now."_

**Hector**:_ "Well... you won't for long!"_

Hector leaped for Cyd, but without the same force he had last time (that blow to the stomach made him weaker). Just before he was about to strike, the other wolf (?3) stepped in.

**?3**: _"Stop, that's enough. You're in no condition to fight now."_

**Hector**: _"Stay out of this Vaan! He's mine, I'm going to kill him!"_

**Seth**: _"Relax... There' more in the family to have fun with. Fox, your strong, but not strong enough to take on all three of us."_

Cyd's expression didn't change, but everyone knew that the wolf was right.

**Hector**:_ "He he he, how about that little rabbit? Or maybe I should finish off that possum?"_

**Margo**:_ "That's enough!" Everybody's attention was towards the camper, as Margo appeared from underneath it. "Please stop this, I beg you..."_

Ignoring the family, Seth went up towards Margo.

**Seth**:_ "Well, if it isn't Margo. I haven't seen you in a long while. How lucky to have your company. Is the family all here now?"_

**Margo**:_ "What fun is it to beat up an old woman?"_

**Seth**:_ "Any other old woman wouldn't be shameful to eat, but for you it's an exception."_

**Hector**: _"Yeah, just because your old, don't think we'll go easy on you!"_

**Seth**: _"Tell you what... To show that I'm not such a bad guy, since your days are numbered anyways, I'll give you, and your family, a chance to leave. If your still here by dawn tomorrow, then don't expect any mercy!"_

Seth turned around, along Hector (still a little weak) and Vaan, and headed off. He turned around and said "Remember, be gone or be dead", and ran off into the distance.

As they left, Nick rushed over to his mother, and helped her back into her bed. Cyd headed back over to his torn golf bag, and put the club back inside of it, then sat down on the bag. RJ let out a sign of relief, as he headed over for Cyd.

**RJ**: _"You okay?"_

**Cyd**: _"I'm fine, but I don't think he is. [Pointing to Lance"_

RJ headed over towards Lance, who was surrounded by Jace and Maya. Lance was sitting up now, but he looked angry and embarrassed.

**RJ**: _"Lance, are you o-"_

**Lance**: _"I don't want to hear it!"_

RJ put his hand on Lance's shoulder, but he pushed his hand off violently. He ran off, and RJ yelled at him to wait, but he wouldn't listen. Cyd, holding his golf bag by what was the top part of the stomach strap, went over to RJ.

**Cyd**: _"We've got bigger problems right now."_

**RJ**:_ "I know..."_

**Cyd**:_ "To run, or to stay..."_

**RJ**: "_I know... Verne and I have been in that position before... What do we do?"_

Cyd: _"That's not up to us. This isn't our home, it's theirs. It's their decision alone whether they stay or not, but it is our decision to support their choice."_

**RJ**: _"Why don't you take the family back to where Margo is."_

**Cyd**: _"Are you going to go and talk with Lance, I guess?"_

**RJ**: _"Yeah, I need to. Something is defiantly wrong, and I need to find out what it is. I'll be in there soon, so you need to find out what they're going to do."_

Cyd, with Maya and Jace who were still panicked, headed back for the Nook. RJ headed in the direction that Lance headed off to. After a while of searching, he finally found him, by a small body of water not too far from the Camper. He was sitting behind the rock, and wasn't paying attention to anything. RJ went up to him, and Lance looked at him with a depressed look.

**Lance**: _"What... What do you want... go away."_

**RJ**: _"Nothing, really. I was just worried, that's all."_

**Lance**:_ "Well, as you can see... I'm fine."_

**RJ**: "_Your far from it. Something is eating at you kid."_

**Lance**: _"It's nothing, so just go away."_

RJ climbed the top of the rock, and just sat there, and didn't move. He looked down at Lance, and started to talk.

**RJ**: _"Well, with those wolves in the area, I can't just leave you here, unless you tell me what's going on."_

They both sat there for a while, until Lance finally climbed the rock and sat by RJ.

**Lance**:_ "Fine, if you want to know the truth, I'm a coward... I've always been a coward, and when I tried to stand up to those Wolves, like you and Cyd, it almost got me killed... I just froze up... I couldn't move... I was so scared, that I almost w... I don't want to talk about that... It's just that, well, Margo will be leaving us soon, and I'm afraid that Nick might leave us when she does. Since I'll be the oldest, I'll have to take care of everybody, but... I can't even take care of myself..."_

**RJ**: ".._.Does this have anything to with what happened to you... that day?"_

Lance didn't respond.

**RJ**: _"You can't let that make you into a weak person."_

**Lance**: "_Name anyone that went though something similar and came out stronger. Just one."_

**RJ**: "_Cyd."_

Lance looked up and didn't look depressed as much.

**Lance**: _"Cyd? He...?"_

**RJ**: _"When he was small, he was too afraid to rescue his parents, and regrets it everyday, but he doesn't let that get him down anymore! He uses it to make him stronger, so no one else ends up like him."_

**Lance**: _"How did he get so strong and good?"_

**RJ**: _"Well, he was out in the wilderness for a while... plus, he did learn some things from me too!"_

**Lance**: _"You taught him things? C-could you teach me too?"_

**RJ**: "_Sure! It's not as hard as it seems! Now, you've got to stop beating yourself up about what happened back there. They're Wolves, everybody was scared!"_

**Lance**: _"In... Including you?"_

**RJ**:_ "Well, yeah! Cyd was too, I'm sure. He just doesn't show it, that's all."_

**Lance**:_ "But, I froze up like that... I could of ruined it for the whole family if he went for me again."_

**RJ**: _"Well, we'll work on that. Trust me, I used to be the same way, until I met Vincent."_

**Lance**:_ "Who's he? Part of your family?"_

**RJ**: _"No, no, he tried to hurt me and my family. When I was in the Vermtech truck, and he stared me directly in the eye, I froze and couldn't move. Lucky, I had my family there. You did too, you know. We wouldn't of let him hurt you. You should of just showed that Wolf a thing or two, you know!"_

**Lance**: _"I... don't really know how to fight, to be honest."_

**RJ**: "_Well, heck, I can show you! Come on, lets get down off of this rock."_

They jumped down from the rock, and headed to a more open plain (next to the rock).

**RJ**: _"Hold on a second."_

As RJ was searching inside of his golf bag, Vaan, the Wolf, came up to the spot, and hid behind one of the tree's. He started to watch what they were doing, and stayed quiet. RJ , still searching, pulled out a small pillow, and held it like a punching bag.

**RJ**: "_Okay, show me what you've got!"_

**Lance**:_ "What do you mean?"_

**RJ**: _"Use your claws and tear up this pillow!"_

Lance held up his hand and thought about it for a while, but then struck the pillow... but didn't cut it up at all.

**RJ**_: "Uhh... t-try again."_

He tried again, but it didn't do anything again. Lance looked down with sorrow, didn't know what to think.

**Lance**: _"I..."_

**RJ**:_ "Now, now, don't get that get you down, you've just got to work on it! Can you punch well?"_

Lance tried to punch the pillow instead, but he didn't punch it hard.

**Lance**: _"I'm weak... I'll never-"_

**RJ**: _"Whoah whoah, none of that! You've just got to get motivated, that's all! Now focus! Your family needs you, and there's a bad man trying to hurt them!"_

**Lance**: "_What do you mean?"_

**RJ**: _"Pretend! He's heading off to get the family, what're you going to do?"_

Lance started to vision what RJ said, and he punched the pillow. This time, RJ felt him trying, and he encouraged him to keep going. He kept trying harder and harder, and he started to hurt RJ's hand.

**RJ**: _"That's it! He's not down yet!"_

Lance punched the pillow again, but this time, he put all of his force into his fist. He had his eyes closed though, and once he made contact, he heard RJ yell "Whoah!" Lance opened his eyes to see that the pillow was on the ground, and RJ wasn't anywhere to be seen. Lance was worried, thinking that he had put too much force into his fist. He looked to his left, and saw that RJ was being spun around by a strange orange squirrel.

**Hammy**:_ "I FOUND YOU!!! I-FOUND-YOU-I-FOUND-YOU-I-FOUND-YOU-I-FOUND-YOU-I-FOUND-YOU-I-FOUND-YOU-I-FOUND-YOU[Talking extremely fast We were all looking for you and we couldn't find you so we went around asking if anyone saw you and nobody did but finally someone said that you were in a truck heading this way so I followed in the direction that they said but still didn't find you so I tried heading back to the hedge but got lost but found my here and here you are!!!"_

**RJ**:_ "... Uhh, I'm a bit... dizzy..."_

**Lance**: _"Who... who are you?"_

**RJ**:_ "Oh... oh yeah, right! Lance, this is Hammy, one of my friends. Hammy, this is-"_

**Hammy**:_ "OH NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! OZZIE, YOU WENT BACK IN TIME!!!! YOU'RE YOUNG AGAIN!!!!"_

**Lance**: _"Wha?"_

**RJ**: _"N...No! Hammy, this is Lance. He's not related, nor a younger version of Ozzie."_

**Hammy**:_ "Is he Heather's Boyfriend?"_

Lance started to blush a little, and didn't know what to say.

**RJ**: _"Uhh... No, well not yet maybe. Anyways, what are you doing here?"_

**Hammy**: _"Well, Duuuuuuhhhhhhh, trying to rescue you!"_

**RJ**: _"How did you get here?"_

**Hammy**:_ "I... uhh..." He started to map out the direction that he went in his head. After a minute, he looked at RJ and said "I... dunno?"_

**RJ**: _"Well, do you remember how to get back?"_

**Hammy**: "...Nope."

**RJ**:_ "...Great..."_

**Lance**: _"So, is he one of the... other family?"_

**Hammy**: _"Yeah! We have a lot in our family! There's Lou, Penny... uhh... little porcupine... another little porcupine... a third porcupine, Stella, Ozzie, Heather, RJ, Verne, and me!"_

As soon as Hammy mentioned those names though (one specifically), Vaan, who was still behind the tree, changed his expression to shock. Without any reason though, he headed out of there.

**Lance**: _"Sounds... like a nice family..."_

**RJ**: _"Hey, I'll let you meet them one day... [in a romantic voice Including Heather!"_

Lance started to blush again, and shook his head, agreeing that he would like that. Afterwards, they heard a voice come from the distance. It was Cyd, closing up on them.

**Cyd**:_ "Margo wants to see you all, she wants... Hammy?"_

**Hammy**: _"Hey! It's that creepy fox guy from not too long ago!"_

**Cyd**:_ "Thanks..."_

**RJ**: _"What's going on?"_

**Cyd**: _"She wants to discuss about what we are going to do, and she wants Lance there, since he's part of the family."_

**Lance**:_ "Alright, I'll head back. You three should come too."_

Lance started to head back, and the others started to follow.

After a few minutes, they were at the nook, and they all went into the hole where Margo was. Inside, Jace, Maya, Nick, and Reeve were waiting for them.

**Margo**: "_Oh? Someone new is here, or is my eyes failing me? What is your name, child?"_

**Hammy**:_ "Hammy! You got any cookies?"_

**RJ**: _"Not now Hammy"_

**Hammy**[In a sad voice, whispering _"...but I like the cookie..."_

**Lance**: "_You wanted to see me Margo?"_

**Margo**:_ "It's time to discuss our plan of action. You all know that I'll be... well, you all know. Jace, Lance, Maya, and Nick, I want you to abandon this place, and head for safety."_

**Nick**:_ "Mom, no, we-"_

**Margo**: _"Don't say another word. You can find other places to call home, and I know you will."_

The family didn't know what to say. RJ looked at Cyd, and remembered that it wasn't his place to choose for him. Hammy didn't know what was going on, so he started to hum quietly.

**Maya**: "_...but... we have..."_

**Margo**: _"Memories come and go child... You can make new ones... better ones..."_

The family didn't know what to say... Then, Lance stood up, and didn't like what he was hearing.

**Lance**:_ "No, I'm staying!"_

**Margo**: _"No child, you-"_

**Lance**: _"I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving. I'm tired of my home being taken from us!"_

**Jace**:_ "Y...Yeah! I want memories here! My dad may come back one day, and if he does, and we're not here, then he won't find me!"_

**Nick**:_ "Mother, I'm sorry for disobeying, but I'm with them... I don't want to leave either."_

**Maya**: _"We'll show those big, bad Wolves to not mess with us!"_

Margo looked at them all, and just laid back.

**Margo**:_ "Is this what you all have chosen?"_

**All**: _"Yes."_

**Margo**:_ "I... would say that I'm surprised... but I'm not."_

**RJ**: _"Don't worry! We'll fight off those Wolves! If we stick together, we'll show them a thing or two!"_

**Cyd**_: "I'll assist."_

**RJ**: _"We'll teach them not to mess with a Raccoon! Or a Fox... or a beaver, bird, possum, rabbit, squirrel, and a turtle!"_

**Hammy**:_ "Wait wait wwwwaaaiiittt, you're going against a WOLF!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

**RJ**: _"You don't have to help if you don't want to. It'll be dangerous."_

**Hammy**[looking at the other family [In a sad voice_ Alright..."_

**RJ**: "_Thanks Hammy. Now, we've got some serious planning to do! Tomorrow, we defend the front! And the back too probably! We've got to think of a way to scare off those Wolves, because none of us can fight them off."_

**Margo**: _"What do you plan on doing?"_

RJ didn't really know what he was going to plan, and everybody was looking at him. He started to get deep into thought.

**RJ**: _"Let's see..."_

He headed outside, and he looked around. He began to look at the tree's, then the camper, then the surroundings. Finally, he headed back into the nook and looked at the family, smiling.

**Cyd**: _"You've got a plan?"_

**RJ**: _"Yeah, but we'll need some supplies! Now, I'll need a few of you to head back into town with me, while the rest of you sleep and get rested up."_

**Lance**: _"I'll go!"_

**RJ**: "_Are you sure? You've had quite a rough day."_

**Lance**: _"I'll be fine."_

**Nick**: _"I'll go."_

**Cyd**: _"Count me in. Hammy, Jace, and Maya, no offence, but since you are the youngest, stay here and get some rest. Tomorrow will be a big day."_

**Maya**: _"Ahh! Come on! We won't get in the way!"_

**Jace**: _"We promise!"_

**Hammy**:_ "Pleeeeeze!"_

**Margo**: _"Let them go. This is something for the whole family... well, except me anyways."_

**RJ**: _"I promise, I won't let you down! Trust the Raccoon!"_

As they headed off, Margo started to close her eyes, and tried to sleep.

**Margo**: _"I have complete faith... My children are finally ready for the real world..."_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Over The Hedge: E.V.E._**

**_Chapter 13_**

**_The Family Against the Wolves_**

Fanfic Selection Page

Home

It was the next day, and there was dead silence in every direction. Not a sound could be heard, nor was there anybody around. At the camper, it too, was dead silent, with nobody around. As the morning sun hit the fields with light, the Wolves came out of their little woods, and started to close in on the families home. There were at least eight of them, six being lackeys, and two, the ones up in front, were Hector and Seth. Vaan was not with them. As they came up, they were shocked to see that nobody was around.

**Hector**:_ "They're gone! Grah ha hah!! Stupid little cowards! I bet they ran out of here with their tails between their legs!""_

**Seth**: _"Hmm... So, they truly are gone..."_

**Hector**: _"What did you expect! Too bad Vaan isn't here to enjoy this moment, as we tear this place up to oblivion and back!"_

**Seth**: _"I was hoping for a fight."_

**Hector**: _"Yeah! I wanted soo badly to eat that Fox! Yeah, and that Possum too! That Raccoon was also asking for trouble! Man, if only I could of eaten those filthy, disqusting-"_

Suddenly, from out of the tree's, RJ popped up."

**RJ**: _"Hey, I take offense to that!"_

All of the Wolves attention was directed towards the tree's. Hector and the other Wolves were shocked to see him, but Seth only smiled.

**Seth**: _"So, you'd rather stay here and waist your life... What a shame."_

**Hector**:_ "Please bro, can I eat that one!?"_

**Seth**: _"Go ahead."_

Hector headed for the tree, but once he got close enough, all of the other animals came out too (except for Margo). Hector looked confused, as each and every one of them wasn't scared of him.

**Hector**: _"You ALL stayed!?"_

**Maya**: "_Yeah, you big meanie! I'm not gonna let you take our home!"_

**Jace**: "_You'd better back off! We aint afraid of no Wolves!"_

**Nick**: _"For my mother, I'm going to defend this place!"_

**Hammy**:_ "I don't know you guys, and I don't know what the heck you are doing! What's worse, there's no cookies! I can't let you get away with whatever you are thinking about planning!!!" _

**Lance**: _"I'm not going to be afraid this time! I'm going to see to it that you're the one under the paw this time, shivering with fear!"_

**Cyd**: _"...And you thought that little scare tactic of yours was going to work, but it raised their morals instead. [Pulling out his golf club This ends here, we will decide your new judgment."_

**Seth**:_ "You've got to be kidding! What can animals like you do to us!?"_

**RJ**: "_More than you think! We're warning you now, leave and we won't hurt you!"_

**Hector**: _"You're all idiots! Moral? Judgment? Cookies? They're all worthless when you're inside my STOMACH!!"_

Hector started running for the tree that they were all in, and when he started to climb the tree.

**RJ**: _"Maya, Nick! Trap one, go!"_

Maya and Nick grabbed this tied-up bag that they had with them up in the tree, and when the untied it, many good sized rocks came falling out of it. Thought they were small, they were enough to knock Hector off the tree. They kept pelting him in the face, and he started to let out short moans and whine's, and eventually lost his balance and fell down on his side.

**Lackey Wolf**: _"Wha!? Boss, what are they doin?"_

**Seth**: _"Fighting back you moron, and it'll be the LAST thing they do!! Show them no mercy!!! Go!"_

The other Wolves (six) started to close in on the tree that they were all on, and the family started to look a little worried.

**Cyd**: _"This is it. There's no turning back now... It's either do or die..."_

**RJ**: _"If we do just as we planned, it'll be alright!"_

The family started to smile again, and the Wolves started closing in closer and closer. Finally, they started to run, and RJ just stood there and smiled.

**RJ**: _"Okay Gang!! TRAP TWO!"_

This time, Hammy, Jace, Lance, Maya, Nick, and RJ were holding fireworks. These are the type that are in the form of a long tube, and shoot small fireballs. Cyd took a match and lit all six of them.

**Cyd**: _"The wicks are lit."_

**RJ**: _"Alright everybody, take aim! Don't shoot, until you see the red in their eyes... or when the wick finally runs out, whichever comes first!"_

The Wolves didn't know what they were holding, until the wick finally ignited the firework. Tiny, colorful fireballs started to shoot out, and started to hit the wolves. Some of the fireballs hit the Wolves in the face, some their paws, while others didn't get hit but still whimpered anyways. This made the Wolves back up somewhat, but they weren't retreating yet. Unfortunately, the force of the fireballs shooting out was too strong for Maya, and she fell off the branch.

**Maya**: _"Ahh!"_

**Nick**: _"MAYA!"_

**RJ**: _"Shoot! Hammy! "'Trap four'"! Quick!"_

**Hammy**:_ "OHHH!! I thought it would never come!"_

Hammy took out a energy drink, and started to drink it. He started to spin, and was off the tree in a split second. In that split second, some of the Wolves (that were running after the falling Maya) stopped because they noticed that something was wrong. They looked behind them, and they noticed that fire-crackers were tied to their tails, and they were lit! They didn't know what they were, but when they started to blow up and make that loud noise, they started to freak. One started running around, because it started to singe his tail furs, another ran for the closest pond and jumped in, while the last one ran off. Cyd hurried down to where Maya was while the commotion was going on, and helped Maya back up the tree.

**RJ**: _"Alright! We're good, we're good! Now, "'Trap three'"!"_

Jace and Lance took a giant piece of rubber, and RJ put in the middle about 30-40 thumbtacks, and then stretched the rubber and let go, flinging thumbtacks all over the place. They surrounded two wolves, and they both covered their eyes to not get hurt. Not one tack hurt them, and they just stood up.

**Hector**: _"Hah! What was that!?"_

**Lackey Wolf 3**: _"They're losing it! That's what's goin on!"_

They got up laughing, and started to walk, but as soon as they put their paw down, they brought it back up in pain. Tacks surrounded them, and they couldn't move.

**Hector**: _"Oh yeah, "'T-they're losing it, that's what-'" You idiot! They planned this!"_

The family started to laugh as they saw the two wolves fighting, and they started to blow away the tacks, but not too many of them were moving. As more some of the wolves started to close in on the tree, some couldn't move. Two had their tails tied together, thanks to Hammy. Although so much was going on, the Wolves were still coming at them, except for a few.

**RJ**: _"Okay gang, we've got to wrap this up! Prepare for "'Trap Five'"!"_

Four Wolves drew closer and closer. They were up close to the tree's, but once they were up there, they looked startled.

**RJ**:_ "Now! Drop the nets!"_

Though it took two to drop the nets properly, there were able to capture three Wolves before the last one ran off.

**RJ**: _"Hammy! Stakes!"_

**Hammy**:_ "Steak? Mmm!"_

**RJ**: _"No, not food steaks, pound into the ground stakes!"_

**Hammy**: _"Oh, right!"_

Hammy, incredibly fast, pounded some stakes in the net (by jumping on them), so they couldn't get out of the nets. They started yelling for help, but none of the other free Wolves wanted to help. The one who jumped in the pond stayed, another Wolf kept still so he wouldn't get hurt by the tacks that surrounded him, and three Wolves were under nets, helpless. The only lackey Wolf that wasn't in any sort of predicament was about to run away, when Seth confronted him.

**Lackey Wolf**: _"B-b-but Boss!"_

**Seth**:_ "We are not going to allow any of these rodents stop us from gaining what is rightfully ours! If you DARE run away, I'll hunt you down!"_

Seth walked past the Wolf, and started walking closer to the trees to join in on the fight. The family started to cheer, thinking that the battle was theirs.

**RJ**: _"Okay Seth! To show you that I'm a nice guy, I'll give you the chance to leave!"_

**Cyd**: _"Now that's irony for you."_

**Seth**:_ "... ... He... ... he he he..."_

The family's cheers died off, as they heard him laugh. They didn't know what to make of it.

**Seth**: _"So, you outsmart my Wolves, and think that you have won? These idiots couldn't win a war against flies, much less do anything." When he said that, some of the Wolves looked at Seth, with a hurt feeling. "I must admit, I admire your spirit, but just because you prepared for us, doesn't mean anything. You don't stand a chance against me."_

**RJ**: _"And why is that?"_

**Seth**: _"Because the bad guys don't play fair rodent..."_

The family was confused about what he meant. Just then, he leaped at the tree that they were all standing on. With blinding speed, he climbed the tree so quickly, that the family didn't have time to react. He picked up Jace with his mouth, and headed back for the ground. He threw him down on the ground, and held him in place with his left front paw.

**Nick**: _"NO!"_

**Seth**: _"Now, don't worry... I won't kill him, unless a certain someone doesn't make herself appear."_

**RJ**: _"Y... you mean-"_

**Seth**: _"Where's the she!? I want her to be out here!"_

When he said that, Margo appeared from out of the nook, and into plain site.

**Seth**: _"You, lackey, over there to her!" The lackey ran over to her, to make sure she didn't move._

**Margo**: _"What is this truly all about?"_

**Seth**: _"He he he, I just wanted you here for the show. YOU didn't convince your family to leave, and now they will suffer for your decision!"_

**Margo**: _"... It wasn't my decision."_

**Seth**: _"Huh? What's that now?"_

**Margo**: _"They chose to stay on their own free will. They themselves chose to stay here, and defend their home, and their memories."_

**Seth**: _"... Ha, so that's how it is? I see! Well, no matter, You will still see them all die, right here, right now!"_

Up in the tree...

**RJ**: _"We've got to do something!"_

**Cyd**: _"I don't think that I can get down there fast enough!"_

When they said that, Lance was looking at Jace, then thought of an idea.

**Lance**: _"Hey, I need to borrow something!"_

He pulled out of RJ's golf-bag his fishing line caster. He cast the line to wrap around a far off tree limb, and he used it to swing.

**RJ**: _"Whoah! Kid, wha-"_

Lance jumped off the tree branch, and swung towards Seth. He used all of his force to hit Seth, and it knocked him off balance. Lance let go and told Jace to get up and start running, but Seth recovered too quickly.

**Seth**: _"You impudent rodent! You're brave, but stupid to hit me!"_

**Lance**: _"_I don't care! I'm not going to let you hurt him!"

When he said that, Cyd took out his Fishing line caster, and did the same. RJ was holding on too, and they both swung down to where Lance was. Hammy joined them too.

**RJ**: _"-And we won't let you hurt either of them!"_

Seth looked at them both, and looked behind them to see that Nick and Maya were climbing down the tree, to join them.

**RJ**: "_Maybe not just one of us can scare you off, but, I'm thinking teamwork might!"_

**Seth**:_ "Ha, all you've done is made it easier for me to kill you all as a group!"_

**Cyd:** _"I don't think so. I don't think you take us all on."_

**Margo**: _"How does it feel, Seth? Without your family, you've lost."_

**Seth**: _"Ha, did all of you forget what I said!? Bad guys don't play fair! We do whatever we can to win!"_

Seth took off towards Margo, and the family panicked. Margo didn't even move, nor was she afraid. Seth drew in closer and closer, and he jumped for the kill. The panicked, fearing the worst, when another Wolf came out of nowhere and struck Seth. Seth went rolling quite a bit, and seemed to be in quite a lot of pain. The family was shocked to see that the Wolf that attacked Seth, was Vaan.

**Lackey Wolf**: _"V...Vaan? What are you doing man?"_

**Vaan**: _"Get away from her.."_

**Lackey Wolf**: _"B-but I-"_

Vaan turned to face him, and growled. The Wolf backed off from her, and ran in the other direction. Margo looked at Vaan with a calm expression.

**Vaan**: _"Are you alright?"_

**Margo**: _"Yes, I'm fine. I don't understand though..."_

**Vaan**:_ "You don't remember me? Though I was just a pup, your son saved me. This is my way of repaying you back after all of these years._

Over to the group...

**RJ**: _"Huh? I don't get it? You rescued one of the Wolves?"_

**Nick**:_ "N-no, I didn't. I don't know what he's talking about."_

**RJ**:_ "Then, Margo has another son?"_

**Nick**:_ "You mean I have a brother?"_

**Cyd**: _"..."_

**Hammy**: _"Is it Verne?"_

**RJ**:_ "No, she said that she had never heard of the name..."_

Back over to Margo, Seth was getting back up, and his expression was pure anger.

**Seth**:_ "What are you doing!? Why are you helping these animals!?"_

**Vaan**: _"I'm repaying an old debt."_

**Seth**:_ "You! I'll make sure that you DIE WITH THE REST!!!"_

Seth began to run towards Vaan, and they began to fight. Each were fast in attacking, as both of them did whatever they could to win. Seth used his claws more, and landed quite a few claw wounds on Vaan. Vaan was slightly effected by the wounds, but continued to fight. As they were fighting, RJ and the group tried to get over to where Margo was, but was stopped by the enraged Hector.

**Hector**:_ "Where do you animals think you are going!?"_

**RJ**: _"Whoah! Where'd you come from!?"_

**Hector**:_ "I'm not going to allow you to escape!"_

He started to chase them, and they scattered, but he was only interested in a few of them, primarily Cyd, Lance, and RJ. He was about to catch up with Lance, when Cyd intervened. He jumped on Hector's back, trying hold his eye's shut.

**Hector**: _"H-HEY! GET OFF OF ME!!!"_

**Cyd**: _"GET OUT OF HERE!"_

**Lance**:_ "Oh, right!"_

Lance started to run, and Hector was jumping violently. Then, RJ had a plan.

**RJ**:_ "Hammy!"_

**Hammy**: _"Hmm?"_

**RJ**:_ "I need you to go and get our Fishing Casters! Hurry, We don't have much time!"_

**Hammy**:_ "Oh, okay!"_

He rushed off to where the Fishing Casters were. They were still wrapped around the tree's. Hammy had a hard time trying to get them off, and it took him quite a bit to get them off. He wasn't quick enough though. Cyd couldn't hold on enough, and finally let go. He was flung to the ground a bit hard, and Hector headed for him. As he headed for Cyd, Lance grabbed on to Hector's tail, trying to slow him down.

**Lance**: _"Get away from him!"_

**Hector**: _"G-Get off my tail!!! Filthy Creature!"_

Hector's tail muscles just flung Lance around like a rag doll. Oddly enough though, Lance was able to hold on. Everybody else started to get into the fight too. Maya couldn't do much, but she grabbed on to his whiskers, and used her wait to pull down. Nick grabbed Hector's left front leg, trying to immobilize him. Jace started to attack Hector's face with his tail (which Beavers use to make dams, so it has to be strong). Hector started to growl, and tried to shake them off, but couldn't. Finally, Hammy was able to get the two Fishing Casters, and brought them to RJ. After giving RJ the Fishing Casters, Hammy joined in the fight against Hector. He used his speed to hit Hector in the side, but most of the animals weren't doing much to hurt Hector. He started growling more, more annoyed than in pain, as he tried to jolt them all off. RJ headed over to where Cyd was, and handed him his Caster. They took off the hooks and tied each of the ends together, and headed for Hector. They used the Caster line as a rope to circle Hector, to tie up his legs. The line surrounded his legs, and Cyd and RJ pulled on the line to make it tighter. Hector started to lose his balance, as the kept circling him to make sure his front and back legs were tied. Eventually, the string was tight enough, and Hector couldn't wiggle though the line. He fell over, and the animals backed away from. Hector laid there helpless, trying to free himself from the line, but he wasn't able to. The family started to cheer, as Lance stood up on Hector, and just laughed.

**Lance**: _"Ha! Who's the one under the paw now?"_

**Cyd**: _"Wolves shouldn't underestimate rodents, especially if that pack of rodents have their own Raccoon."_

**RJ**:_ "What can I say? I'm awesome!"_

**Hector**: _"You WILL regret this! All of you!!! I-"_

He stopped when a strange white substance fell on his face. They all looked up to see Reeve flying in.

**Reeve**:_ "Good show boys! That's really showing them!"_

**RJ**: _"Hey, where have you been?"_

**Reeve**: _"Uhh, t-taking care of any other Wolves that might show up! "_

**Cyd**:_ "Guys, remember, this battle isn't over yet [Pointing to Seth and Vaan."_

They all looked over to see that Seth and Vaan were still fighting. Vaan was starting to get wore out, while Seth wasn't in that bad of a condition.

**Seth**: _"You can't win this traitor."_

**Vaan**: _"Someone... has to put a stop to you, and it might as well be me..."_

**Seth**:_ "Such determination though, this must be more than just some petty debt."_

**Vaan**:_ "...You're right, this is more than just a simple debt. It has always been my attention to lead our pack, no some territory, power-hungry Wolf."_

**Seth**: _"He, you're foolish. I'm doing what is right for our people."_

**Vaan**: _"No, you are doing this for better of YOU!"_

**Seth**: _"Enough of this pathetic talk, you are not going to see the end of this day!"_

Seth started to run towards Vaan, and Vaan just stood there. Seth, thinking that Vaan was too wore out, leaped at Vaan, with his right front paw out with his claws extended. Vaan looked up at Seth, and quick attacked Seth, striking his underbelly. Seth cried out in pain, as he rolled over onto is side, and just lied there. Vaan nearly collapsed to the ground, exhausted, but was able to stand up again.

**Vaan**:_ "Leave. I won't kill my own brother."_

**Seth**[In a weak voice _"I... I won't... forget... thi... this."_

Seth walked away, limping. Vaan collapsed to his stomach, and Margo went up to him.

**Margo**: _"Thanks, Vaan."_

RJ and the others went up to Margo and the collapsed Vaan. They were cheering, except for Nick.

**RJ**: _"Oh yeah! Victory for the animals again! Neither Bear nor Wolf can stop us!"_

**Cyd**:_ "This went pretty well though."_

**RJ**: _"Come on! Come on Cyd, smile!"_

**Cyd**[eventually letting out a smile_ "Alright, I'm smiling. What's the big deal?"_

**Hammy**: _"Smiling makes the world go around... and helps make cookies!"_

**RJ**: _"Hammy, I promise you, I'm going to get you a ton of cookies for helping us!"_

**Hammy**[Shocked expression_"... you... are... awesome!!!"_

All of the animals were conversing, including Vaan too, but Nick wanted answers.

**Nick**: _"Mom..."_

**Margo**: _"..."_

**Nick**: _"Do... Do I?"_

**Margo**: _"Later son. Enjoy the moment. I promise you, I'll explain."_

About evening time, Vaan's strength had recovered, and with the help of the animals, freed the Wolves that were captured; three of the Wolves under the nets, the wolf that was surrounded by the multiple tacks, the one who finally got out of the lake, and the one that wasn't in any danger. They just stood around, not sure who to follow.

**Vaan**: _"What will you all do now?"_

**LW1**: "_We... I don't want to follow Seth anymore..."_

**LW2**: "_He called us all useless..."_

**Vaan**: _"Seth was a fool, but I believe that you've all realized that."_

**LW5**: _"... What about you? What if we follow you?"_

**Vaan**:_ "Me?"_

**LW4**:_ "You said that you wanted to lead us! Well... lead us!"_

**LW1**:_ "You'll make a better leader than either Seth or Hector."_

**Hector**[Still tied up _"I'm still over here!!! Hey!"_

**Vaan**[Ignoring Hector _"I'm honored that you would find me worthy to lead you all."_

**RJ**:_ "Hey, I have a favor to ask of you, since you're a good guy now."_

**Vaan**:_ "I'm a good guy?"_

**RJ**: _"Oh! Uhh... aren't you a good guy?"_

**Vaan**[Laughs _What is it anyways?"_

**RJ**: _"Do any of you know how I could get back home? Back to the Hedge?"_

**Vaan**:_ "The what?"_

**RJ**: _"Oh, umm... better instructions... uhh... Oh, I've got it! You've all heard of Vincent, haven't you?"_

**Vaan**:_ "You aren't wanting us to take care of a bear, are you?"_

**RJ**: _"No no, Vincent's cave is close to my home. Besides, Vincent is no longer there. Do any of you know how to get there?"_

The Wolves looked around, and only one stepped forward.

**LW6**: "_I've been close to there before, but it's quite a few hours away if I run."_

**Vaan**: _"What's your name?"_

**LW6**: _"Shaun."_

**Vaan**:_ "Fine. If you need to get home, Shaun can get you there."_

**RJ**: _"Great, but I don't want to leave right away. There is some things I have to do first."_

RJ headed for the nook, and everybody was waiting there.

**Margo**:_ "Well?"_

**RJ**: _"They know how to get back. I can get home if I want to."_

**Margo**: _"That's good to hear."_

**RJ**: _"But, before I go, there's still something I'm curious to know."_

**Margo**: _"About what the Wolf said?"_

**Nick**:_ "Mom, do I have a brother?"_

Margo got up from her bed, and used her cane to stand up.

**Margo**:_ "... Yes, you do. An older brother."_

**Nick**:_ "W-what? Why... didn't you ever tell me?_"

**Margo**: _"... I haven't seen him... ever since you were a little boy, not even being able to talk. My memory is starting to fade, so I don't remember much about what happened. He was forced to leave by some of the others who had originally lived here, and though I tried to persuade them, they wouldn't have it. I didn't tell you about him, because I wasn't for sure if he was alive or not."_

**Nick**: _"W... What was his name?"_

Margo didn't answer. She turned her head and looked at RJ.

**RJ**:_ "...Verne!? You mean, you really are Verne's mother!?"_

**Margo**: _"Once RJ arrived, and mentioned my son, I knew he was still alive. After that moment, I was going to tell you, knowing that with RJ, you might get to see you brother."_

**Cyd**: _"So it was fortunate that RJ arrived. I never really mentioned them, so Margo didn't know I knew Verne and his family."_

**Nick**:_ "I.. have an older brother[Smiling I can't believe it!"_

**RJ**: _"You know, I should of seen it though... He does act slightly similar... Does your tail ever tingle when trouble's near?"_

**Nick**: _"Uhh, well, a few times..."_

**Margo**: _"If you want the whole story, you should ask him. And RJ..."_

**RJ**: _"Hmm?"_

**Margo**: "Please tell Verne that... I'm sorry."

**RJ**: _"I will."_

**Lance**: _"Are you really leaving us? Do you really have to go?"_

**RJ**:_ "Hibernation is coming soon. Plus, they'd all be lost without me and Hammy!"_

**Maya**: _"I'm going to miss you RJ and Sammy."_

**Hammy**: _"No no little rabid girl, it's Hammy."_

**Maya**: "_Hey, Rabi-t-, not Rabi-d-!"_

Cyd, Hammy, Jace, Lance, Margo, Maya, Nick, Reeve, and RJ headed outside, and Vaan and Shaun were waiting near the camper.

**Cyd**: _"The Wolves have agreed to look after the family for now, just in case Seth returns."_

**RJ**_: "Are you going?"_

**Cyd**:_ "Yeah, might as well. I don't plan on staying though."_

**RJ**: _"Alright. Once hibernation's over, I'll come back to visit you guys, okay? Nick, the Wolf is coming back on here once he drops me off. You want to come?"_

**Nick**: _"I would like anything to see my brother, but I need to take care of my mother still. Please tell him that I can't wait to see him. Don't say that "Nick" wants to see him, say "Younger Brother"._

**RJ**:_ "Will do! What about you Lance?"_

**Lance**: _"Wh-why would I go for?"_

**RJ**: _"Ahh, come on! You haven't forgotten about her! You fell in love with that girl the moment you heard her name, and the fact that she was also a possum."_

**Lance**[Blushing _"Uhh, I don't k-know what you're talking about..."_

**RJ**: _"So? Are you going?"_

**Margo**_: "Go ahead if you want. You can tell us all about the family once you get back."_

**Nick**: _"You can get to know my brother before I meet him!"_

**Lance**: "... Alright! I'll go!"

: _"HEY!!!"_

They all looked up, and saw another blue-jay like Reeve coming in.

**Reeve**: _"Rufus!"_

**RJ**_: "Rufus!?"_

**Rufus**: _"I found you! I've finally solved the riddle of the Missing Raccoon! The families been worried sick!"_

**RJ**: _"No doubt! I was just about to head back. One of the Wolves is going to take me there."_

**Rufus**: "_WOLVES!?"_

**RJ**: _"Relax! They're on our side."_

**Rufus**: _"Oh... well, that's good to hear"_

**Shaun**: _"I wouldn't mind a little snack though...[laughing"_

**Rufus**: _"Brraahh!"_

**RJ**: _"Now now, don't eat him. Eat his brother instead."_

**Reeve**: _"I beg your pardon!"_

Everybody laughed except for Reeve and Rufus. They were about to leave, when they noticed that there were too many for Shaun to take.

**Lance**: _"I can stay behind... I don't think there's room."_

**Vaan**: _"I can carry some of you. I would like to check out what's up there, maybe new, unclaimed territory._"

**RJ**: _"Vincent doesn't live in his cave anymore, maybe you can use that?"_

**Vaan**: _"That doesn't sound too bad. Alright, evening will come soon. We need to leave soon."_

**Margo**: _"Be careful. And don't worry about us here. We will be fine without the threat of Seth._

**RJ**: _"Oh, did anybody remember to untie Hector?"_

**Lance**: _"No..."_

**RJ**: _"Well... I guess he will get free eventually."_

**Lance**: _"Bye Maya, Jace, everyone!"_

Cyd, Hammy, Lance, and RJ were off, thanks to the Wolves, and headed off in the distance. Shaun was leading them, since only he knew the way. Reeve and Rufus were following them in the skies, making sure that they were heading the right way. The family waved goodbye, as they headed back to the camper, mostly to sleep, since they had quite a hectic day. RJ, thinking that he was going to head back to the Hedge and be greeted with open arms, didn't know about the trouble that had been going on...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Over The Hedge: E.V.E._**

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Leading To E.V.E._**

Fanfic Selection Page

Home

It was now starting to turn dark, as the animals were close to their destination. Shaun, who was a lackey for Seth, actually knew the right way. Soon enough, they were in front of Vincent's old home, his cave.

**Shaun**: "_This is it, right?"_

**RJ**: _"Yell, this is Vincent's cave. He doesn't live here anymore though, so you shouldn't have to worry about him coming back."_

**Cyd**:_ "I doubt he'll come back. After being taken away for the second time, the humans will probably watch him more closely, if they're smart."_

**Vaan**:_ "Where do you nest?"_

**RJ**: _"On down, in a little forest inside of Suburbia."_

**Shaun**: _"All those houses? You live by the humans?"_

**RJ**: _"Relax, they don't bother us. It's actually convenient, all those houses are smorgasbords for food!"_

**Hammy**:_ "Like a Vending machine!"_

**RJ**: _"Nahh, I hate those things."_

**Vaan**: _"So, will you guys be alright by yourselves?"_

**RJ**: _"Sure, the Hedge isn't that far away. You guys can stay here at the cave until we come back."_

As they were about to leave, they noticed Lance was off by himself, mumbling something. RJ crept up to him to see what he was saying.

**Lance**: _"Well... umm... you're very pretty. I-I'd l-like to get to know you b-be... No, that sounds dumb... I think that you're a... c'mon Lance, think of the right words!"_

**RJ**:_ "He he, seems that you're love struck already!"_

**Lance**: _"Wha!? N-No, that's not what I was doing!"_

**Hammy**:_ "I'll go and tell her you're coming[About to run off"_

**Lance**: "_NO! NO-no, that's alright!"_

**RJ**: "_Ah, relax, I bet she'll like you!"_

Lance started to blush, and Hammy and RJ were hassling him a little. Afterwards, RJ looked over at Cyd, and saw that his expression was worry.

**RJ**: "_What's wrong?"_

**Cyd**: _"I probably shouldn't of done this_."

**RJ**: _"Why? They'll be glad to see you!"_

**Cyd**:_ "I doubt that. I placed a lot of fear into their hearts towards me. This might be a bad idea."_

**RJ**:_ "Oh, come on, quit worrying! You've changed a lot! They will see that."_

**Hammy**:_ "Oh oh! Come on already! I can't wait to get back to my cookies!!"_

It took them a while to get back to the hedge, but eventually, they finally did arrive. RJ was glad to see it again, thinking that he would never see it again after getting caught. Lance was still practicing what to say, Hammy was nearly drooling over the thought of his cookies, and Cyd looked worried. Reeve didn't really have an expression, he just wanted to get to the nearest tree and sleep. Rufus looked proud, thinking he would be rewarded for finding RJ. The streets were empty. Not a soul was around, or so it seemed anyways. Everybody was in their house, which allowed the animals to get to the Hedge quicker. Once they were up on it, Hammy ran into the hedge quickly, without the others.

**RJ**: _"Well, this is it! On the other side of this Hedge is my home._

The went through it, and to their surprise, no one was there. The TV was off, and it was dead silent. Hammy was looking around, confused, and was wondering where everybody was. Lance didn't know what was going on, and thought everything was normal.

**Lance**: _"This is... nice! Pretty cool, but didn't you say you had a big family?"_

**RJ**: _"Yeah... I don't get it. Where is everybody!?"_

**Rufus**: _"That's odd... They were all here when I left. That was a few days ago, but still."_

**Cyd**: _"Maybe they're out looking for you still."_

Just then, they all heard noise behind a nearby bush. They didn't know what it was, until they saw Spike pop out from it. He ran up towards RJ, hugging him while crying.

**Spike**:_ "RJ!"_

**Lance**:_ "Who's that?"_

**Cyd**: _"One of the porcupine triplets. Their mom and dad also live here."_

**Spike**:_ "[CryingI-I-I-I t-thought you were dead!"_

**RJ**:_ "Nahh, it'll take more than an exterminator to stop me! I wouldn't leave you guys, honest! Now, I'm back for good, so you don't have to cry anymore."_

RJ looked at Spike, and he was still crying, and he wouldn't stop. His grip while hugging wasn't letting up either.

**RJ**: _"Did you miss me that much? I-"_

**Spike**[Crying _"RJ, mommy's been taken away!"_

**RJ**: _"What!? By who!?"_

**Cyd**: _"..."_

**Spike**[Crying _"It was that-that guy who almost took you away!"_

**Cyd**[angry, depressed expression [whispering _"I knew it..."_

**Spike**[Crying _"T-They also took Bucky, and Spike... And Ozzie..."_

**RJ**:_ "You're brothers and Ozzie!? Where is everyone else!"_

**Spike**[Crying_ "T-They're at the log..."_

RJ headed for the log. As he went up to it, he saw Heather, Lou, and Stella. Stella looked up and saw RJ.

**Stella**_: "RJ!"_

Stella rushed out to greet RJ. She had a relieved look in here eyes.

**Stella**: _"You... You're alright!"_

**RJ**:_ "Are you guys alright!?"_

**Stella**[Depressed_ "Well, we've been a lot better."_

**RJ**: _"I heard the story from Spike. What happened?"_

**Stella**:_ "He... that E.V.E. guy... he came and ambushed us here, _in our very home."

**Cyd**: _"He came here? That's a new low for E.V.E."_

**Stella**: _"He used some type of weird object, and it made a strange cloud. While it was going off, we couldn't see him, and he used that weird gun of his to capture us. Some of us got away though."_

**RJ**: _"Who all got away?"_

**Stella**: _"Me, Heather, Spike, Lou, and Verne. Ozzie, Penny, Bucky and Quillo weren't so lucky."_

**RJ**: "Where is everybody?"

**Stella**: _"Heather and Lou are in the log, asleep."_

**RJ**: _"What about Verne?"_

**Stella**:_ "I... don't know..."_

**RJ**: _"He left?"_

**Stella**:_ "He was more damaged than any of us. He disappeared not too long ago."_

**Cyd**: _"Where do you think he went?"_

**Stella**: _"If I know Verne, he probably headed off to the old Vermtech building... That's E.V.E.'s new base."_

**RJ**: "_We have to get over there! He can't stand against them alone! They're way too tough!"_

**Stella**:_ "We need to rescue all of them somehow."_

Inside the log, Heather and Lou woke up because of all of the talking. They both rushed when they heard RJ's voice. Heather went up to RJ and hugged him.

**Heather**: _"RJ! You're alright!"_

**RJ**:_ "Hey Heather... I heard about what happened... How are you holding up?"_

**Heather**: _"I'm... trying my best."_

Lance was looking at Heather, but shook his head, knowing that now wasn't the time to sweet-talk her.

**RJ**:_ "And you, Lou?"_

**Lou**:_ "Don't ask... I just don't know how I can live without Penny and the kids... [Spike went up to Lou and hugged him or Spike either..."_

RJ just stood there, depressed. He didn't know what to say. Cyd went up to RJ.

**Cyd**: _"What do you plan to do?"_

**RJ**: _"I have to help... I just don't know what I can do... I don't want to involve the rest of the family and risk getting them caught too."_

**Cyd**: _"You might need their help. You know I'm willing, and I bet they are too. You had better decide soon, since Verne is in danger."_

RJ looked at Cyd, and tried to think of a plan. He wasn't coming up with anything, but he headed over back to the family.

**RJ**:_ "Okay. We're dealing with a extremely tough enemy. I've got to go find Verne, so I want you all to stay here, out of danger."_

**Lou**:_ "...I can't do that."_

**Heather**:_ "Y-Yeah! My dad's out there! Dying won't save him this time."_

**RJ**:_ "But it'll be dangerous!"_

**Stella**: _"It's dangerous here too... We not safe here either."_

**RJ**: _"...This is a mess..."_

**Lance**:_ "Well, we've got to do something! We just can't leave them there! RJ, let me help! You helped my family, now I need to repay you back!"_

**Stella**:_ "I'm helping too."_

**Reeve**:_ "I'll do what I can lad!"_

**Rufus**: "_I'll do more than what he can!"_

**Spike**: _"I can't just leave mommy and my brothers, I gonna help!"_

**Hammy**[fast _"I'm in!"_

**RJ**: _"...Okay. We need to get there soon. I don't know if Verne has already found his way there, so we need to hurry! We've been there before, so it shouldn't be that hard to get there."_

**Cyd**: _"Should we ask the Wolves for help?"_

**RJ**_: "No, I doubt that they will help. They were sceptic about getting us here, so we'll be lucky if they wait at Vincent's cave."_

**Cyd**:_ "Well, do we at least have a plan?"_

**RJ**_: "We find Verne, go in, and rescue our family."_

**Cyd**: _"..."_

**RJ**: _"We'll get them back, I promise."_

They all headed out of the Hedge, and into the main street. Reeve and Rufus took to the skies, while everybody else ran.

After a long time, about an hour and a half, they arrived close to the old Vermtech building. It was almost completely different from when they were last there. The building was being painted, and half the vans already had their E.V.E. design, while the other half were still being redone. A gigantic fountain was outside, with a statue of a man in a E.V.E. uniform, holding up a electric prod, while under his left foot was a raccoon. RJ saw that and gave a panicked laugh...

**RJ**: _"O...Okay, that's good on the nerves... [gulp. A-Anyways. Reeve and Rufus, try and see if you can spot Verne. But be careful!"_

**Cyd**: "_Since they are still working on the building, some of the alarms may not be set up yet. We should use that as our advantage."_

Reeve and Rufus took off, and they headed in opposite directions.

**Heather**: _"I just hope everyone's okay..."_

**Lance**: _"D-Don't worry, I'm sure they're alright."_

**Heather**: _"I hope so."_

**Lou**:_ "You don't think... he was captured too, do you?"_

**RJ**: _"Nahh, Verne is cautious, so I doubt he got caught."_

Rufus came back, and landed next to the family.

**Rufus**:_ "I checked the whole east side, but I didn't see him."_

**RJ**:_ "Alright... Reeve hasn't come back yet, so hopefully he'll see him."_

They waited for another minute, and Reeve landed on the fencing close to the family.

**Reeve**: _"I found him! But you have to be careful, there are enemy sentries about!"_

**RJ**: _"Where did you see him?"_

**Reeve**: _"Top left corner. He didn't see me though... I think he was asleep, though he had his hands over his eyes."_

**RJ**: _"... Come on, lets go find him. Lets all head over there until we can get to a place where we can be safe... well, safe enough. We don't want to be sighted by any of the humans."_

They all moved together as a group, and Reeve pointed to them where he saw him. He was pointing at a tree, that was in the garden/picnic area (for the workers for lunch or whatever). All of the guards didn't stay for long. They headed back inside, and closed and locked the back door behind them. They all headed for the picnic area, and RJ told them to wait there. Just before he climbed the tree, he pulled Cyd, Hammy, and Lance out of the group to talk to them Privately.

**Cyd**: _"What is it? You don't need all of us to go up there do you?"_

**RJ**:_ "No, it's not that. I was thinking... Verne's nerves must be on edge right now, so I don't think that we should mention him mother."_

**Lance**: _"Why?"_

**Cyd**: _"I see what you mean. His memory of his mother may not be a pleasant one, being kicked out of his home. He may get distracted, and we don't need that."_

**RJ**: _"Right. Keep quiet for now, okay? You too Hammy."_

**Hammy**: _"Gotcha!"_

As the three headed back for the group, RJ began to climb the tree. He saw Verne on one of the higher branches, and RJ went up to him, but Verne didn't even move, as if he was in shock.

**RJ**: _"Verne?"_

**Verne**: _"..."_

**RJ**: _"Verne, are you alright?"_

**Verne**[Slowly lifting his head _"R... RJ? RJ!? YOU'RE ALIVE!!!"_

He got up and poked RJ in the stomach and pulled on his ears to see if he was real.

**RJ**: _"Hey, what's the big idea?"_

**Verne**: _"RJ, it really is you!"_

**RJ**: _"What? Was you expecting another Raccoon? I bet he's not as cool as me."_

**Verne**: "_Yep, you're defiantly RJ. I was worried sick!"_

**RJ**: "_Come on down, some of the others are waiting."_

They both climbed down the tree, and everyone else greeted him, except for Cyd (not the greeting type) and Lance (who didn't know who he was, but assumed he was Verne because he was a turtle).

**Stella**: _"How could you run off like that Verne? We were really worried!"_

**Lou**: _"We don't need to lose anyone else you hear!"_

**Verne**: _"...I'm sorry guys. I... I just couldn't stand it any longer. I had to try and get them back."_

**Heather**:_ "We're a family, we're always here to help."_

**Hammy**: _"Yeah, and Families eat cookies with each other!"_

**Verne**: "_... I'm sorry. We'll do this together. It's good to see that you're safe Hammy. Where did you go?"_

**Hammy**: _"To find RJ!"_

**Verne**:_ "Well, tell us when you_ run off like that next time."

**Hammy**: _"Sorry..."_

**Verne**[Looking around "_Cyd?"_

**Cyd**: "_Hey..."_

**Verne**: _"What are you doing here?"_

**Cyd**: _"I rescued RJ inside of the E.V.E. struck. I'm just sticking with him for now, and with what's been going on, it was a good idea."_

**Verne**:_ "Well, we can use all the help we can get." He looked over and saw Lance. "I don't recognize you... Who are you?"_

**Lance**: _"I'm Lance, I'm a friend of Cyd and RJ."_

**Verne**: _"And how do you know RJ?"_

**Lance**: _"Cyd rescued him from one of those trucks, and I watched out for him."_

**Verne**:_ "Where did you come from?"_

**Lance**:_ "I'm not really sure where it is at, but it's a lot of hours away even when traveling by Wolf, but probably half a week away if I was to walk back."_

**Verne**: _"You're friends with Wolves?"_

**Lance**:_ "A few."_

**Verne**:_ "Well, except for the Wolves, you're welcome here, and thanks for your help. So, RJ... do you have any type of plan?"_

**RJ**: _"... Well, not really. I don't know what to do from this point on."_

**Verne**: _"Can't you think of one? We can't just go blindly in there and hope to accomplish anything.!"_

**RJ**: "_I don't think that we have a choice. We've never been in there, so I don't know what to prepare for... Rufus, can you fly around and see if you can find us an entrance?"_

**Rufus**: _"I'll do my best sir!"_

Rufus took off, to try and find an opening. The other animals stayed put for a minute, to see if Rufus would come back with good news. Then, something clicked in Verne."

**Verne**: _"Wait! I just realized something. RJ, shouldn't you be in that building too?"_

**RJ**: "_What? What do you mean?"_

**Verne**: _"You were captured, and thrown into that van. The Van's take the animals here. If what Lance said was true, then how did you end up there?"_

**RJ**: _"... I... I never thought of that... Was I being taken somewhere else?"_

**Cyd**: _"The trucks do resemble the ones here, no doubt about that... Do they just use this building as a cover-up?"_

**Stella**_: "That would explain why not too many humans are around protecting the place. There aren't even any traps or camera's... not that I'm not complaining."_

**Verne**: _"So... RJ was captured, but was being taken to another E.V.E. building? This place is still suitable for keeping animals I would figure, so it doesn't make sense..."_

**Lance**:_ "So, does that mean that they are taking the animals to another place for some other reason? I wouldn't think it would be worth the trouble..."_

**RJ**: _"Something about E.V.E. just isn't right. It's like Stella said, they're probably covering up for something..."_

**Verne**: _"... Using this building as a checkpoint?"_

**RJ**: _"I don't know..."_

Rufus came back finally, and landed on one of the benches.

**Rufus**: _"Good news! There's a vent that's open! It's on the ceiling, but a little hard to get to."_

**RJ**:_ "Alright. That should be good. Thanks Rufus."_

The family headed towards the direction that Rufus was pointing to. They climbed towards the roof, with the help of Cyd and RJ's fishing caster, and was able to get to the Vent.

**Verne**: _"I just thought of something else.. If this place is a "'Checkpoint'", then how do we know if everyone's in here?"_

**RJ**: _"... [sigh We don't... We'll just have to go in and look."_

**Stella**:_ "And if they're not?"_

**RJ**: "_Then... Well, we'll think of something! I don't know..."_

They headed inside of the building through the vent one at a time. Verne instructed Reeve and Rufus to keep an eye out from the outside, and come and warn them if more humans arrive. They flew off, and everyone was in the vent, unaware of whatever danger may be waiting for them.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Over The Hedge: E.V.E._**

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Rescue_**

Fanfic Selection Page

Home

As they walked through the vent, they heard no sound coming from the rooms below them, which lead them to wonder if anyone was in the building at all. Sure enough though, they did hear a human, who gave out a big yawn. Eventually though, they found a hatch, in which they could use to get out of the vent. Using all of their force, they forced it open, but accidently fell to the hard floor below.

**Hammy**: _"Yeow! Broke my back!"_

**Verne**: _"Well, that could of went better..."_

**RJ**[shaking his head fast _"Uhh... well, we're in... right?"_

As they composed themselves, they began to look around. There were no humans in sight... nor was their any sign of animals. They were in a long hallway, with many doors.

**Cyd**: "_So many places to check, so little time. It would be best if we split up."_

**Lance**: _"Shouldn't we stick together? A human could pop up at any time!"_

**Verne**:_ "It would be better if we were split up, that way, if humans do find us, we won't be grouped and easier to catch at once."_

**Lance**: _"Oh... sorry."_

RJ started to look around some more, as if he didn't know where to start. Heather pointed out something to the family crucial.

**Heather**: "_Look! That weird sign, what does it mean?"_

They looked at it, and it said "B1".

**RJ**: _"What does that mean?"_

**Cyd**: _"If I'm correct, that is a symbol that humans use. "'B'" means "'Basement'", and that one means we're in Basement floor #1."_

**Stella**:_ "How many floors does this place have!?"_

**Verne**: _"I don't know, but if we can't find them on this floor, then we'll have to look."_

Just then, an employee of the E.V.E. building came walking down the hallway, taking a big sip of his coffee, not noticing the animals. The family moved out of sight, watching the human to see what he was going to do. He pressed this button next to these wide doors, and they eventually opened (Elevator). He pressed another button, and the doors shut.

**Hammy**: _"Why did he just go in that small room for?"_

**RJ**: _"That, is an elevator. Humans use it to take them to different places."_

**Hammy**: "_Like China!?"_

**RJ**: _"Uhh, no, but, we can use it to get to different floors, if we need to. There should also be stairs to take us to either the upper or lower floors."_

**Verne**: _"Alright. I think that it would be smart if we split up now. We're not getting anywhere by just standing here."_

They all huddled into a circle.

**RJ**: _"Alright. Here's what we are going to do. We will split up on each floor, and if we don't have any luck on this floor, we'll meet back here, and head on down to the next floor. Whoever you are with, make sure you stay with them. Try and stay with the same person when going to another floor."_

**Verne**:_ "Alright. Hammy, RJ, and I will head down this way (North Hall B1), Stella, you take Lou and Spike and go that way (East Hall B1), and Heather, you, Cyd, and Lance go down that way (East Hall B1)._

**Lance**[Blushing, because he likes the fact that he's with Heather

Heather: _"Okay, you can count on us!"_

**Stella**: _"Hopefully, none of them humans will find us... but I've got something special for them if they do."_

**Cyd**: "... Good luck everyone."

They headed off, in each direction they were told. As they were exploring, just about every room that they came up to was empty or had not been touched in nearly a while. Each one was dark, with books and trash thrown about.

East Hall was mostly abandoned classrooms, as Cyd, Heather, and Lance found out. Most of the classrooms had some of the desks on their sides, and most of them had been like that for a while, since a lot of dust had formed around them. As they went down the hall more, they noticed a map of the building. The map had symbols like near the elevator, except some of the were small, while only one was bigger than the rest.

**Cyd**:_ "Hmm... F1, B1, B2, and B3. B1 is larger than the others, so that means that we are indeed on B1. So, there are two more floors below us."_

**Lance**: _"That... is going to be a lot of searching."_

**Heather**: _"We just have to find them though!"_

**Lance**: _"I-I know! I di-didn't mean it like that!"_

**Heather**:_ "...What's with you?"_

**Lance**: _"N-nothing! I didn't want to sound heartless!"_

Heather just shook her head, and started walking down the hall a bit more. Lance got angry with himself for looking dumb in front of the girl.

**Lance**:_ "Shoot..."_

As they came to the end of the hallway, it turned left, and showed more doors... and more abandoned rooms. One room though, was different, but was insignificant. It was a janitors room, with an extra pair of clothing, and all of his janitor equipment. They shut the door, and headed down some more rooms. There were some rest rooms, but as they headed down the hall, they came to a dead-end. They started to head back to where they were suppose to meet the others, but Lance headed into one of the empty classrooms. He looked around, as if he was looking for something, but had to stop when Heather entered the room.

**Heather**: _"What are you doing?"_

**Lance**: _"Uhh... n-nothing!"_

**Heather**: _"Come on! Quit wasting time! Don't you care that my family is trapped somewhere in here!?"_

**Lance**:_ "[worried look I-I care, I never said I didn't!"_

Heather left the room with a angry look on her face, and Lance followed, sad.

**Cyd**: _"She's on edge, so you can't blame her."_

**Lance**: _"I keep screwing up... She's going to end up hating me..."_

**Cyd**:_ "Worry about impressing her later... You can impress her by giving her your all."_

They met back up with Heather, and headed back for the spot where they were to meet again.

West Hall didn't have as many doors as East Hall, but the one thing was similar to East Hall, was the familiarness of neglect. Most of the rooms there were also abandoned and hadn't been touched either. Many of the rooms here were abandoned classrooms, but some of them were labs.

**Lou**_: "What's with E.V.E., leaving all these good rooms untouched?"_

**Spike**:_ "We're gonna find mama, aren't we?"_

**Lou**: _"You betcha' Spike, and your brothers too!"_

**Stella**: _"It is weird though. Are all of these rooms abandoned?"_

As they headed down the hall, turning right, they heard some loud noises coming from one of the rooms. They expected the worse, but quietly walked up to the room, to see what was actually causing the noise. As Stella peered inside, she noticed that it was only a dog. The dog was trying to climb up on top of one of the metal cabinets, but he kept slipping. The dog's claws scraping on the cabinet was what was causing that noise.

**Stella**: _"Don't worry. It's just a dog."_

They walked up to the dog, to see that it was a medium sized pup, in his early teen age. It was a Siberian Husky, male.

**Stella**: _"Hey! Dog!"_

**Dog**: _"Wha!?!? G-G-GET AWAY!"_

**Stella**:_ "Look, take it easy, we're not here to hurt you!"_

**Dog**:_ "Wha? More animals! You've got to help me! I was taken from my home, just because my collar broke!"_

**Stella**: _"So, you belong to humans?"_

**Dog**:_ "Yeah! I thought at first, they took me here to get neutered, but I escaped and they haven't found about it yet!"_

**Lou**: _"You were in a cage? Were there any animals with you there!?"_

**Dog**: _"Uhh... A few others! I was going to help them, but I wasn't sure when those humans were going to come back!"_

**Stella**: _"Were some of those other animals some Porcupines and a Possum?"_

**Dog**: _"Uhh... gee, I'm not sure..."_

**Stella**:_ "Did one play dead a lot, and did the others have a lot of pointy fur on their backs?"_

**Dog**: _"Oh, yeah, defiantly!"_

**Lou**: _"Great! What floor was that on!"_

**Dog**: _"Floor?"_

**Stella**:_ "How did you get up here? By stairs?"_

**Dog**:_ "Yeah!"_

**Stella**: _"Well, how many doors did you pass along the way?"_

**Dog**: _"Umm... I passed one, and then the next was open, and I ran to the left, and found myself in here eventually. I was trying to get to that small window! It's open, and I was going to get out that way!"_

**Stella**:_ "So, they are two floor down! This is great! We know where they are now!"_

**Dog**: _"Ohh... if you go down there... and you find that the stairs are slippery... [Embarrassed I'm sorry about that..."_

**Stella**:_ "Would you help us? We might need help finding our friends! Could you show us the way?"_

**Dog**:_ "Nuh-uh! No way! I'm not risking my manhood!"_

The dog looked a little scared, and was about to start climbing the cabinet again, when Spike went up to him.

**Dog**:_ "Uhh... what's wrong?"_

**Spike**: _"Won't... w-won't you help us mister! My Mom, and my brothers are trapped down there..."_

Spike started to cry, and Lou went up to him and hugged him. The Dog looked at Spike, then looked at Stella, to see her shaking her head at the Dog.

**Dog**: _"...Ohh, okay fine. You guys owe me!"_

Spike started to cheer, and Lou thanked him.

**Dog**: _"My humans call me Jake. I'll help you, find your mom and brothers, but I'm out of here after that!"_

Stella:_ "That's fine. Now come on! We need to tell Verne that we found them!"_

They headed out of the room, and headed back to where they were suppose to meet the rest of the family.

North Hall wasn't much. There were a few rooms on both walls, but the room at the end of the hall was open. As Hammy, RJ, and Verne headed down the Hall, the rooms on either side, were just the same as East and West hall. They didn't check out those rooms much, but only the room at the end of the hall stuck out, since there was a light on in that room.

**RJ**: _"Is someone in there? Maybe that's where the family is!"_

**Verne**: _"If only it was that easy. Come on, lets' go check it out. Are you with us Hammy!... Hammy?"_

They noticed that Hammy was gone. They panicked at first, but once they headed into a room with the door already open, they saw Hammy on one of the desks. He found a already opened bag of cookies. He sat next to the bag, expecting a delicious cookie, when he took one bite, and almost broke his teeth.

**RJ**: _"Ha, I told you that cookie was junk!"_

**Verne**: "_They're stale Hammy! You need fresh cookies!"_

**Hammy**:_ "Yeeuck! Gross! Those metal cookies were better!"_

**Verne**:_ "Come on Hammy! We're moving on!"_

**Hammy**: _"Oh, okay!"_

Back on course, they headed for the room with the open door, and they headed inside of it. There wasn't anyone in there, so the animals explored it freely.

**RJ**: _"Maybe we can find something to tell us what E.V.E. is up to!"_

**Verne**:_ "How? We can't read the human language."_

**RJ**: _"Well, I can a little!"_

**Verne**: _"Since when?"_

**RJ**: "_Don't doubt the Raccoon! I can spell out humans words too! Remember "'RJ's Wide World of Nature'"?_

Verne, when hearing that, remembered that moment when RJ and the kids, along with Hammy, was taping him with a camcorder while bathing.

**Verne**: _"...Oh yeah [Embarrassed... That..."_

**Hammy**: _"Bwah hah ha, that was fun!"_

**Verne**: _"I... uhh, don't agree..."_

RJ started to look around on the desk, and picked up a paper.

**Verne**: _"What do you see?"_

**RJ**: _"Well... I can tell you that he isn't very good as a Artist!"_

He held up a paper that showed a male and a female holding hands, with a heart in between them.

**Verne**: _"Hey! Doesn't that...!"_

RJ looked at it again, and saw that it looked like Gladys. He threw the paper down, and jumped off the desk. Just then, one of the employee's came out of the bathroom, and went into the room that Hammy, RJ, and Verne were in. They panicked a little, and looked for a place to hide. The human came into the room and pulled out the chair that was pushed into the desk, and sat on it. He just sat there for a while, going through paperwork (and drawing a little). Soon after he sat down, the phone rang. He picked it up, and began talking.

**Male E.V.E.**: _"Hmm? Hello. Oh, Mr. President (not the US president, the president of the company), I gather you are calling in regards to the crash?"_

**RJ**: _"Okay, he's distracted, we can get out of here now!"_

**Verne**: _"Wait a minute. Did you hear what he said? We're likely to learn something if we listen in!"_

**RJ**:_ "Oh! Good idea!"_

**Mr. President:** _"...[He's on the phone, so you can't really hear him"_

**M. E.V.E.**: _"Yes, we've recovered that van. I don't know what happened, but somehow the driver crashed."_

**Mr. President**:_ "..."_

**M. E.V.E.**:_ "No, the Raccoon inside was lost."_

**Mr. President:** _"..."_

**M. E.V.E.**: _"I know he would of been a great test subject. Raccoons are hard to come by alive. We'll get another one."_

RJ and Verne was in shock when hearing that, especially RJ, who couldn't believe what he heard.

**RJ**: _"[Depressed I... I was going to be... a test subject?"_

**Verne**: _"No... E.V.E. uses animals as test subjects!? That's sick!"_

Mr. President:_ "..."_

**Employee**: _"Yeah, they're all idiots! They all still believe that we're exterminators. They believe that we're taking these animals to put them down, and no one suspects anything because no one cares. Our only problems so far are a few animal activists."_

Mr. President:_ "..."_

**M. E.V.E.**: _"Oh! Yes, we've got more animals! Three Porcupine's, one Possum, and one dog. All in healthy condition."_

**Mr. President:** _"..."_

**M. E.V.E.**:_ "There are other animals out there, we just have to be patient. Just the other day, I saw plenty of Black Squirrel, and even a fox Squirrel. Some skunks are here too, and turtles. It's just a matter of time before they invade more suburbs... and if they don't, I go in after them! Ha hah ha!"_

**Mr. President:**_ "..."_

**M. E.V.E.**: _"Relax. Using this base is perfect. We can't transfer the animals everyday, that would be a easy giveaway, so our weekly deposits are better. We can even set up a lab here eventually for genetic testings._

**Mr. President: **"..."

**M. E.V.E.**: _"Like I said, relax! No information that could ruin us was in the truck at the time, so our secret is, and forever will be, safe. In four days, that's when we'll bring in the next batch."_

**Verne**: _"Four days until they ship them off. It's like they are nothing but items!"_

**RJ**: _"Come on. We've got to get back to everyone. We can fill them in on what's happened."_

As they left, the employee was still on the phone.

**Mr. President:**_ "..."_

**M. E.V.E.**:_ "Oh! You heard about that? Yes, it's true. We found three Depelter Turbo prototypes in storage bay B2. We gave them a new make-over, and as long as we can convince the public that they aren't Depelter's, then we can even use those against those Vermin. Until four days. Goodbye Mr. President."_

Jake, Lou, Spike, and Stella were the first one's to arrive back at the meeting point. They waited around, and finally, Cyd, Heather, and Lance arrived. They waited a bit more, and Hammy, RJ, and Verne arrived.

**Verne**: "_A dog!? Where did he come from!"_

**Stella**: _"His name is Jake. He knows where the family is, and he said he would help us get there."_

**Jake**: _"Yeah, I promised that little guy."_

**Cyd**: _"We didn't find anything really important. There are only two more floors from here."_

**Stella**: _"Jake here said that he passed a door when he came up this way, so apparently they are somewhere on the bottom floor."_

**RJ**: _"That's good news. We need to hurry and rescue them quickly, otherwise, they're going to be test subjects!"_

Everybody looked at RJ and Verne, confused.

**Verne**: _"There's a human in that room back there. We heard him talking to some "Mr. President" about transferring animals to another base to use them as test subjects."_

**Heather**: _"My d-dad's going to be a test-subject!?"_

**Lance**:_ "That...[depressed [thinking Mom, dad, sis..."_

**Jake**: "_My manhood was going to be a test subject!? That's just wrong!"_

**Verne**: _"Don't worry! We've got four days until they're taken away."_

**Lou**:_ "Yeah, but who knows if they are going to take them away early! I can't let Penny and the kids be test subjects!"_

**Verne**: _"I know. We need to get going. Jake, can you lead us to our family?"_

**Jake**: _"Sure, this way, down the stairs!"_

As they headed down the stairs, they passed the door that Jake said he passed on his way up. Jake went into the B1 door because the door leading to the first floor was closed. They passed the door, and headed down farther, reaching the last door at the bottom of the stairs. Unfortunately, the door was shut.

**Jake**:_ "Hey! That door wasn't shut before!"_

**RJ**: _"Well, if it isn't locked, then we can get inside._

The lock was a handle-type. RJ looked around, and had an idea. He had Lance hold on to the handle, as someone pulls him down by his tail, to hopefully open the door. Lance did it (hoping to impress Heather), and the animals pulled on his tail, trying to yank him down. Lance had a hard time holding on, and after the door handle was down enough, the door opened. Lance couldn't hold on anymore and slipped, but Jake caught him. Lance looked at Heather to see if she was impressed, but she didn't even look at him, making Lance seemed somewhat down. They headed through the door, to see that the halls weren't much different than B1.

**Stella**: _"Are we in the same place?"_

**Lou**:_ "No, but it sure looks like it."_

**Verne**: _"Alright Jake. Do you mind showing us the way?"_

Jake looked around, but didn't remember which way it was.

**Jake**: "_Umm... Which way did I come from..."_

**RJ**: _"Well?"_

**Jake**: _"... I don't remember... I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!"_

**RJ**: _"Well, now what do we do? It'll take a while to search all of these rooms."_

**Cyd**: _"How about Hammy? He's quick."_

**Hammy**_: "[Talking fast But what if I get attacked by rabbit humans!?"_

**RJ**:_ "Don't worry! There doesn't seem to be any around here! It's for the family!"_

**Hammy**:_ "Umm..."_

**RJ**:_ "Hold on[Searching through his bag Here, how about a Hammy snack[Holding a cookie"_

**Hammy**: _"HMM!?!?!?!? OHHH YYYEEEAAAHHH!!!"_

**Cyd**: _"Huh... he's still easily bribed..."_

Hammy ate the cookie, and ran off, searching all of the doors. After a few seconds, he stopped, and Hammy said in a small, quaint voice "Here!" The family rushed down to where he was, and they peeked inside of the room. Bucky, Ozzie, Penny, and Quillo were individually caged, and most of them were asleep. Before they entered the room, RJ looked around to see if any of the humans were around. Finally, Ozzie looked up and saw Heather, and quicky sprang to his feet and grabbed onto the bars of the cage.

**Ozzie**:_ "H-Heather!"_

**Heather**:_ "DAD!!!"_

He shout awoke everyone else, and Heather rushed over to Ozzie and hugged him through the bars.

**Penny**: _"LOU!!! SPIKE!!!"_

**Lou**:_ "Hon!_

**Bucky and Quillo**: _"Spike!! DAD!!"_

Lou individually hugged Penny and the Kids (through the bars of course), as their families were reunited once again... although separated by bars.

**Verne**: _"We've got to open those cages!_

**Cyd**: "_If these cages are anything like the cages in the vans, then they might have a switch that opens them. They might be around here somewhere."_

**RJ**: "_Would those be it?"_

They looked up on the wall to see a two rows of buttons, each with 5 buttons. RJ climbed up on the counter that was close to them, and used his golf club (from his bag) to press all of the buttons. Once he had the right one's pressed, the cages opened, and the family was then truly reunited.

**Lou**: _"I...I don't know what I would of done without you three..."_

**Penny**: _"Me neither..."_

**Heather**:_ "I can't believe I found you dad!"_

**Ozzie**: _"You did great job! How was your dying? You must of done it right if you got here!"_

**Heather**:_ "Dad, I had help!"_

**Lance**[Walking up to Heather and Ozzie "_H-Hey dude... I came here to help, but you know, helping out a brother Possum and all!"_

**Ozzie**:_ "Another Possum? Who are you?"_

**Heather**: _"Just some guy, his name's Lance."_

**Lance**[_Thinking "J-Just s-some guy... "[Depressed_

**Ozzie**:_ "I see. Tell me son, how well... do you die?"_

**Lance**: _"Wha? Uhh.. Not too well..."_

**Ozzie**: _"Well, then I'll have to teach you[Puts his arm around Lance You see, there's an art to dying. Dying isn't just something we do, it's how we live!"_

**Lance**:_ "Oh... okay..."_

**Ozzie**: _"Passion my boy, and certain acting skills will get you far in life!"_

**Heather**: _"Dad..."_

She was shaking her head in a whatever fashion, but she was smiling. RJ and Verne looked at everyone, and saw that they were finally reunited again.

**Verne**: _"..."_

**RJ**: "_Yes! We showed those guys! We-"_

**Verne**: _"..."_

**RJ**: "_Verne, what's wrong?_

**Verne**: _"Should we really be celebrating? Even though we saved them, E.V.E. is going to come after us again. They've already showed us that the Hedge doesn't stop them, so we're not even safe at home either..."_

**Cyd**: _"..."_

**RJ**: _"... I... forgot about that... We'll have to think of something..."_

**Cyd**: _"I'm sorry, but your only option maybe is to move."_

**Verne**: "I know... I just hope we don't have to..."

**RJ**: _"We could always move to the country! I'm sure Margo-"_

RJ stopped, and Cyd looked at RJ, knowing that he said something that he wasn't suppose to yet.

Verne:_ "...Margo? Who's Margo?"_

**RJ**: "_Uhh... J-Just some girl I know! He... Heh..."_

Verne didn't think much of it, but once RJ walked off in a hurry, Verne lifted his head a little, thinking that he knew this Margo.

**RJ**: _"Okay, okay! Now, how are we going to get out of here? We may not be able to get out the way we came, and I doubt we can just walk right out the front door."_

**Jake**: _"Well, my end of the deal is up, you're on your own."_

Jake walked out, and the animals just watched.

**Verne**: _"Hey, RJ... about this M-"_

**RJ**:_ "Hold that thought Verne, we need a plan to get out! We-"_

He was interrupted by a loud yelp from outside. The animals rushed to see what it was, and found Jake laying on the floor, weak. A human was standing close to him, with an electric prod stick.

**M. E.V.E.**: _"What do we have here now? The animals are multiplying! How did we get so many!?"_

**RJ**: "START RUNNING!!"

The family started to run down the hall, and the human started to walk after them. As the family was running, they came up to a dead-end, and were cornered. The E.V.E. employee readied his net gun, and began to point it at the family.

**M. E.V.E.**: _"Now, stand still! You won't feel a thing!"_

Just before he shot the gun, Jake used all of his force to knock the human down. He dropped his gun, and landed hard on the floor.

**Jake**: "_What are you waiting for! RUN!!!"_

RJ and the family began to run, and Jake soon followed. The employee got up, bruised, and grabbed the net gun, and started to run towards the animals.

At the staircase, the animals started to run up the stairs, and the employee followed. As the employee reached the stairs, he began to run up the stairs too, but slipped on a... well, mysterious substance. As the animals ran up the stairs, they noticed that another human, female this time, was coming out from the B2 door. She looked at the animals, and Jake looked at her and growled. She looked back at him and gave him a cold, evil stare and Jake whimpered, frightened of her. The other employee got up finally, and put his head on his forehead, as if he had a headache. The animals snuck by the female as she was paying attention to the other male employee at the bottom of the stairs. They walked through a large corridor, until the finally came up to double doors, with push handle's. RJ pushed in the left handle, while Cyd pressed in the right handle. The doors propped open, and revealed a large room, the B2 Storage room. This room was meant for repairing any trucks, working on equipment, storing large crates, among other things. They were able to bring things in and out by using large tunnels that circled around to the back of the building. It also had a high roof with many light fixtures, and had second story walkways, to oversee the everything below.

**Verne**: _"Great! There should be some good hiding spots here!"_

**E.V.E.**: _"G-Get back here you disgusting vermin!!!"_

**RJ**: _"Hurry! Those doors in the back should lead to the outside! Head for those!!!"_

**F**. **E.V.E.**: _"Get them! We can't let these get away!!!"_

The family scattered, and many of them went their separate ways. Heather, Lance, and Ozzie headed up to the second story walkways, while Penny, Lou, and the kids headed for some of the bigger cargo boxes, trying to hide in between those, while moving farther away from the back. Cyd and RJ headed out into the opening, hoping that they would follow them so the others could get away, and Hammy, Jake, Stella, and Verne headed under the second story walkway, staying hid. The female E.V.E. headed for Cyd and RJ, and the male E.V.E. headed for Penny, Lou, and the kids.

**Penny**:_ "Kids! Be careful! Hon, watch out!"_

The male E.V.E. used his electric prod to try and stab at the porcupine family, but they were just out of his reach, and the boxes were too close together for him to get in between them. Nonetheless, he tried, and got stuck.

**M**. **E.V.E.**: _"Uhh... I'm...STUCK!!!!!!!!!!"_

Spike went up to the human, and started laughing. He then struck the humans face with his quills, hurting him badly. Over to Cyd and RJ, the female was doing her best to cath them both, but they were too quick for her. She then got distracted when she heard the male E.V.E. calling out for help.

**M**. **E.V.E.**:_ "HELP!!!"_

**F**. **E.V.E.**:_ "You're an E.V.E.!!! Act like one!"_

During all of this, Hammy, Jake, Stella, and Verne were able to sneak by without getting caught. They headed up the large corridor (for the loading via vehicle), and were in the safe. Not too long afterwards, Penny, Lou, and the kids followed soon after. As the female E.V.E. went over to help the male E.V.E. out of his predicament, they left too. Everyone had left... except for Heather, Lance, and Ozzie. Unfortunately, the second story walkway didn't have stairs at the end of it.

**Heather**:_ "Shoot! We are going to have to head back!"_

**Lance**: _"Are you sure? We might-"_

**Ozzie**:_ "No time! Let's go!"_

As they turned around, another male E.V.E. was standing about 6 feet away from him. He was the one who was drinking the coffee and had left out the elevator.

**M**. **E.V.E.** **2**: _"So, what's this 'ey? Filthy vermin! You should of just stayed in those cages!"_

He started to point his gun at the three, and they started to back up, but ran out of room quickly. He fired his net gun, but they were able to dodge it by barely getting out of the way. Heather and Lance leaped to their right, towards the wall, but Ozzie leaped towards the left, and almost fell down. He was barely hanging on, and when Heather and Lance tried to help him, he told them to not worry about him. The E.V.E. walked up to Ozzie, and kneeled down to look at the possum.

**Heather**:_ "Dad!"_

**M. E.V.E. 2**: _"He heh... have a nice trip, vermin!"_

He used his electric prod and shocked Ozzie's hands. He let go of the side, and Heather ran towards the edge, trying to catch him even though she was too far away. Ozzie fell and landed sideways on the corner of one of the old wooden crates, and fell to the floor below, rolling motionless. Heather just stood there motionless as well, as Lance tried to force her to move. He took her by the hand, and ran past the E.V.E. before he got up. Once he did, he looked around to see that the other possums were gone. Confused, he headed for the stairs that lead to the bottom floor of the storage room. Heather and Lance hid behind one of the crates, trying to stay quiet. The E.V.E. walked up to Ozzie, but didn't touch him.

**M. E.V.E. 2**: _"Well, I guess he won't be moving for a while[The other two walked up towards him I think he's dead!"_

**F. E.V.E.**: _"The boss won't be happy about this... He needs subjects, and most of them just left!"_

**M. E.V.E.**: "_What should we do?"_

**F. E.V.E.**: _"Follow the other animals that just left! Maybe we can still catch a few!"_

**M. E.V.E.**:_ "What about this one?"_

**M. E.V.E. 2:** _"He's dead, just leave him here!"_

As the three headed for the large doors, Heather finally approached her father, who was still motionless.

**Heather**: _"D...Dad? Dad... Are you... okay?"_

Lance just stood back, hoping that Ozzie was alright.

**Heather**:_ "D-dad, they're gone now, y-you c-can stop playing dead now... okay... dad? Dad!"_

Heather moved his head, but his head fell back down. Heather began to cry.

**Heather**:_ "Dad! C'mon! Stop it! Let's go!! We can leave now! Wake up!! Wake- [Crying heavily while holding Ozzie closer DAD!!!! DAAAD!!!_

Lance slowly walked up to Heather, but didn't know what to say.

**Lance**: _"H...Heather..."_

He put her hand on her shoulder, and Heather turned around and hugged Lance. Lance was in shock and didn't know what to do.

**Heather**[Crying Heavily_ IT'S NOT FAIR!!! DAD PROMISED HE-HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! W-WHY!! Why..."_

**Lance**: _"Heather... I..."_

**Heather**:_ "Ever... Ever since mom died, Dad promised he wouldn't leave me alone!!! He promised!!!"_

Lance closed his eyes and finally hugged Heather back.

**Lance**:_ "I... I'm sorry... It'll be alright Heather... You're dad... was defiantly a good man. Heather... I don't mean to sound rude, but we have to leave. If we don't, and we get captured, then everything Ozzie fought for you will be lost."_

**Heather**:_ "B-But, I don't' want to leave him!"_

**Lance**: _"We won't... I promise... We'll come and get him, but we have to make it out first. I promise you my life that we'll come back for him, but for right now, we have to leave... for Ozzie."_

Lance let go of Heather, and she just stood there. Lance moved Ozzie's body out of sight, behind one of the crates so no one would find him. Heather was still crying, and Lance went over to her.

**Lance**: _"I won't let anything happen to you, okay? Come on... lets go..."_

They both walked out (slowly at first), leaving Ozzie behind...

Up on the surface now, Hammy, Jake, Stella, and Verne were just coming out of the corridor, and they headed for that little picnic area, where they met before. After a while, Penny and the other Porcupines, as well as Cyd and RJ showed up, but the female E.V.E. was closing in on them. They didn't head for the picnic area, but in the bushes for a quick hide. The female E.V.E. looked around, but didn't see any of the animals around.

**F. E.V.E.**:_ "Where could they be!? They aren't that fast, are they?"_

**M. E.V.E. 2**: _"Lose them did ya? Typical woman!"_

**F. E.V.E.**:_ "Hey, I didn't see you doing anything worth mentioning!"_

**M. E.V.E. 2**: _"Hey, I killed one of them, didn't I?"_

**M. E.V.E.**: _"You...[pant couldn't of waited up! Geez!"_

**M. E.V.E. 2**:_ "We need a new plan. Well?"_

**F. E.V.E.**[While she was talking, Heather and Lance snuck behind the bushes _We're dealing with some intelligent animals here. If we start losing business, the boss will eat us alive!"_

**M. E.V.E. 2**:_ "No worries! We've got those weird devices we can use! I'll just call up some buddies, and have a nice ol' vermin hunt tomorrow! What do you think! The public will think we're doing it for charity, and they'll just eat it up!"_

**F. E.V.E.**: _"Sounds good. Prepare the trucks for tomorrow then."_

They all headed back inside, through the corridor. The animals grouped together, but their triumph turned to grief once they saw Heather.

**Verne**: _"Oh no... they..."_

**Heather**: _"Dad... dad is...[not able to finish the sentence"_

**RJ**: _"But... how?"_

**Cyd**: _"..."_

**Penny**: _"Not Ozzie..."_

The kids started to cry, as they hugged Penny and Lou, asking if Ozzie was coming back, but they couldn't give a straight answer.

**Verne**: _"This... [Started to get angry This has to stop!!!"_

**Stella**:_ "...But what can we do!?"_

**Cyd**: _"Well, we've got more bad news. That hunt, remember?."_

**RJ**: "_...We can't do much tonight, we've all had an exhausting day... Lets head home for now... We can decide what we're going to do then."_

They began their long trip home, which seemed to take forever. As they were heading home though, Verne stopped RJ.

**Verne**: "_Hey... RJ. I... have a question..."_

**RJ**: "_...Go ahead..."_

**Verne**:_ "It's about that Margo person you mentioned..."_

**RJ**: _"... Alright, it's time that I finally tell you."_

As he walked, RJ told Verne the story as they headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Over The Hedge: E.V.E._**

**_Chapter 16_**

**_The Preparation_**

Fanfic Selection Page

Home

They arrived back at the Hedge, and it was nightfall. Nearly everyone in the suburbs was asleep, and nearly all of the lights were off. It was so quiet, that the only noise that could be heard was the sound that the locusts make. The family was just waiting around, trying to decide what to do, about the hunt. Verne, on the other hand, was distracted about something else.

**Verne**[Smiling _"M...Mar... I mean, Mom's still alive! I haven't seen her in such a long time. I hardly remember her. I even have a younger brother, how about that!"_

**RJ**: _"Oh... well, I'm glad I could help, I guess."_

**Verne**: _"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"_

**RJ**: _"Well, from what I heard, I didn't think you were that happy with your mother."_

Verne looked at RJ with a dumbfounded type face.

**Verne**: _"What do you mean? She's my mother."_

**RJ**: _"Well, I heard that you had gotten kicked out of your village, and I didn't know if you took that personally."_

**Verne**: _"No, I didn't hold that against her. Didn't she tell you what happened?"_

**RJ**: _"Nahh, she didn't remember it that too well... not that I'm making fun of her or anything, but she said she was too old."_

**Verne**:_ "...I guess she's probably really old by now."_

**RJ**: _"So... How about it? To get your mind off of things. Tell me about it why not?"_

**Verne**: "_Geez, I barely remember it myself [laughs a little"_

**RJ**: "_Ha, you're just as bad as her!"_

They both started laughing, but neither one seemed to really mean it.

**Verne**: _"It... It all started when I was about Heather's age I guess, in my teen years basically. Our little home was peaceful, and we didn't complain about anything. It was nice... just as nice as it is here sometimes, except for the constantly running from the humans to get food part."_

**RJ**:_ "Well, what can I say? It's good stuff!"_

**Verne**: _"Heh. Anyway, there was a pack of wolves that lived not too far away, but they didn't really concern themselves with us. One day, when I was out wondering around, I had noticed that a young wolf pup was lost from the others. I had figured that the parents abandoned it, assuming that it was a runt, so I took the small pup home with me, to care for it. I kept him hid as well as I could, but the little pup was awfully hyperactive, so he made a lot of noise... Everyone in the family found out eventually, but since the wolves had seemingly left, we all thought that it would be safe."_

**RJ**:_ "I take that it didn't happen that way, did it? They came back for Vaan, didn't they?"_

**Verne**: _"Yeah... You know about Vaan?"_

**RJ**:_ "That's another long story. Go on."_

**Verne**:_ "They came back to look for him, and the family was willing to give him up, even though the wolf had attached himself to us. He was one of my only friends, and I even started calling him brother."_

**RJ**:_ "..."_

**Verne**: "_What?"_

**RJ**: _"That day, I went to confront Cyd when he was trying to find Vincent, what you said now makes since."_

**Verne**:_ "Well, I didn't want him to leave, since we were great friends, but the family forced him to leave. I took Vaan to a spot where the wolves would find him, but Vaan didn't want to leave. Vaan tried to confront the wolves, and I was with him, but it didn't work, and by accident, I lead them to my home. They rough housed us a little, and warned them to be careful, and to not ever enter their territory again, or risk losing their lives. The family didn't support me, and I was all alone. Afterwards, after so much had happened, the family, except mom, wanted me to leave, since I had endangered them greatly. Though mom did try and stop them, it was no use, and I was forced to leave, to defend for myself."_

**RJ**: _"...How could they do that? Didn't they know that you probably wouldn't survive?"_

**Verne**:_ "That... was sort of the idea. I had walked and walked, until I finally came up to this place. I set up my home here, and started to try and fend for myself. Later on, I met a younger Stella, and we became friends. I felt that I could trust her, so she lived here with me. Later on, I met Anne and Ozzie, and their child, Heather. Unfortunately, Anne wound up missing one day, and they never saw her again... I did though..."_

**RJ**: _"You did? Why didn't you tell anyone?"_

**Verne**: _"Because the last time I saw her, she wasn't alive. I didn't want to break Ozzie and Heather's hearts, so I kept it quiet, and gave her a burial. I can even remember the day, that Ozzie promised Heather that he would never leave her. Later on, Penny and Lou arrived, and later on still, they had triplets, that I even helped named."_

**RJ**:_ "So... where does Hammy come in?"_

**Verne**: _"Hammy... He was abandoned. I found him up in a tree, crying. He didn't know where his family was, and he was scared because it was heavily raining and thundering that day. We started our family, and we all cared for each other. Being one of the oldest, they all asked me to be the head of the family, which I was sceptic of at first. Our lives were going great, until someone else came along."_

**RJ**: _"Who?"_

**Verne**: _"Ohh... this weird raccoon fellow, don't know if you've ever met him before. He sure was a weird one."_

**RJ**:_ "Ha, I'm sure he wasn't that bad!"_

**Verne**: _"I don't know... He did do some strange things, and he changed our family... for the better, of course."_

**RJ**: _"He heh... Thanks Verne..."_

**Verne**: _"I wouldn't give this family up for anything in the world. That's why we've got to do something. Although, as long as we're all together, I don't care where we go."_

**RJ**:_ "I know what you mean. After I lost Cyd, I thought I would be a drifter for good, but... hey, I guess I owe it to Vincent! If he didn't threaten me, I never would of met you guys."_

**Verne**:_ "...So, what do you think we should do?"_

**RJ**: _"If only we could stop them! You know what I mean, somehow pull together a plan to chase them off! If only we... HEY! THAT'S IT!"_

**Verne**: _"What?"_

**RJ**: "_We know that they use animals as test subjects, so lets try and find a way to spread that around!"_

**Verne**: _"Normally, I would like it, but nothing we can do can stop that hunt they are planning..."_

RJ's ears went flat.

**RJ**: "_Oh... yeah, you're right..."_

**Verne**: _"Well, it would of been good for any other day..."_

**RJ**: _"Okay, what if-"_

**Verne**: _"I don't mean to be rude, but it's not just our choice. We need to talk with the family. I know you and Cyd would be willing, and I would fight for this, but I really don't want to get them involved. They've already been through too much. Besides, I don't think Heather could fight anyways, not in her condition."_

**RJ**: _"Yeah, you're right. We need to talk to them, but we need to do it fast. I don't know when they will start!"_

**Verne**: _"Come on... Lets go talk to everyone."_

They headed towards the log, and they saw that the family was mostly stationary. Cyd was leaning against the log wall, with his eyes closed waiting for the next step in what to do. Penny and Lou were awake, but the kids were asleep. Hammy was sitting down, with his tail wrapped around him, motionless. Stella was on top of the log, sitting up just watching everyone. Heather and Lance weren't in sight. As RJ and Verne walked up to the log, everyone (except the kids) looked up at them.

**Verne**: _"I don't see Heather or Lance... Shouldn't they be here to hear this?"_

**RJ**: _"Oh, right... I'll go find them real fast, be right back..._

He took off, and Verne instructed the family to wait for a second. RJ looked around a little, and found them eventually, by the [small watering hole. Heather and Lance were sitting close to the water, sitting sort of close together.

**RJ**: _"Hey, we need you guys to meet us in the circle..."_

**Lance**: _"Ohh... Sure, but can you give us a minute?"_

**RJ**: _"Alright, but hurry, it's important."_

He headed off, and Heather didn't move. She just kept looking at the water, not paying attention to anything else... she didn't even hear RJ.

**Lance**:_ "Heather, you know... It's not your fault... I hope you aren't beating yourself up..."_

**Heather**:_ "..."_

**Lance**: _"I just wish... that I could help you somehow..."_

**Heather**: _"..."_

**Lance**: _"...Heather? RJ wants to talk about what to do... Shouldn't we head back?"_

**Heather**: "_...You can... I... want to stay here a bit longer..."_

Lance didn't know what to say to her. He then moved closer to her, and held her hand with both of his.

**Lance**:_ "Heather... I want you to know... you're not alone... I lost my family not too long ago too..."_

**Heather**:_ "...You... did?"_

**Lance**:_ "It was hard... I lost both my Mom and Dad, and my little sister too. You remind me a lot of her. I guess what I'm saying is... I know how you feel... believe me..."_

**Heather**:_ "...How... did you deal with it?"_

**Lance**: _"It hasn't been easy. You've seen that scar on my back, right? That was made the day my family was taken away, so it's a constant reminder. I had help from Margo... My new family... You know, I'm envious of you. You've got a great big family... They'll help you move on... I can help too you know..."_

**Heather**:_ "I... I guess..."_

**Lance**: _"We can get through this together. I'll help you... as long as you help me too."_

**Heather**: _"...T-thanks Lance. You know... you're not just some guy... you're pretty special."_

**Lance**: _"T...Thanks Heather! That means a lot from you... from another possum._

**Heather**[Trying to laugh _"He heh... Lets head back... I want to know what they're going to do."_

**Lance**:_ "Al...alright..."_

They headed back to meet RJ and the rest of the family, but Heather didn't change much.

As they arrived, RJ and Verne saw them, then decided to start their briefing.

**RJ**: _"Alright, everybody here? Good. Now, we've got to decide what to do."_

Some of them didn't respond much... their moral was extremely low.

**Lou**:_ "What can we do RJ? They're... They'd be too much for us..."_

**Penny**: "_...We couldn't stand up to them..."_

**RJ**:_ "Hey HEY! Trust the Raccoon and the Turtle alright! We'll get through this!"_

**Stella**: _"Then, what do you suppose we do?"_

**Verne**: _"We've either got two options... We can either defend ourselves... or run."_

Stella jumped down from the log and walked towards Verne.

**Stella**: "_How can you say that? This place means everything to you-"_

**Verne**: _"But the family means more... I'm not going to choose home over family."_

The family started to put their heads back down again, as if they had lost hope.

**Cyd**: _"This is sort of similar to Margo's family, not too long ago."_

**Verne**: _"What did mom do?"_

**Cyd**:_ "She told them to run... but they did not. They decided to defend their memories of their home, and succeeded too."_

**RJ**: _"Yeah, but wolves don't have the technology that these guys have."_

**Cyd**: _"Well, that just means that you have to outsmart them more than you did the wolves, right? Where's that Raccoon brain they always rely on?"_

**RJ**: _"Hey! I'm trying!"_

**Cyd**: _"Relax, that wasn't an insult. You helped Margo's family defend against seven wolves."_

**RJ**:_ "Yeah, but these humans are bigger and have strong weapons!"_

**Cyd**:_ "Then... recruit some help. Gain allies and go against them."_

**RJ**: _"Who would want-... Oh!"_

Cyd just smiled, since he knew RJ got his drift.

**RJ**: _"Okay, I see what you mean, buy how do you know that the wolves will be willing to help?"_

**Cyd**:_ "Well, normally, you nor I could convince them, but [looking at Verne I think someone else can..."_

Quickly, Cyd, RJ, and Verne headed off towards Vincent's cave, hoping that the wolves were still there. The climbed up the rocky ridge, and headed for the cave entrance. Surely enough, they were there, but they were asleep. Noticing that Shaun was close to the edge of the cave entrance, RJ tossed a small rock at Shaun, and it woke him up. He yelped a little, and started to yell.

**Shaun**:_ "I'M UP I'M UP!"_

Vaan woke up after that.

**Vaan**:_ "You fell asleep again, didn't you?"_

**Shaun**: _"Uhh... N-no, I was awake!"_

**RJ**:_ "Good watchdog... He he, I guess"_

**Vaan**[Noticing the three "_What do you guys want? I thought you were only going to be gone for a little while?"_

**RJ**: _"Sorry, thinks came up..."_

Verne walked forward, and asked them.

**Verne**: _"We need your help. Humans are threatening all the animals that live around here, and they're coming for my family next."_

**Vaan**: _"And you want our help, right? Why should we help you?"_

**Verne**: _"If you plan on nesting here, then they are your problem too."_

**Vaan**: _"Hrmp... I guess so... But, if such danger is around here, I'll just have my people go to another spot."_

**Verne**: "_Please... Help us... for old time's sake..."_

**Vaan**: _"...What do you mean by that?"_

**Verne**:_ "You don't recognize me... Vaan?"_

Vaan moved in closer to look at Verne, then he began to let out a small laugh.

**Vaan**: _"He heh he... I should of known I'd meet you again. You were so much bigger back then Verne."_

**Verne**: _"You were smaller then... So... I'm not forcing you, and I don't blame you if you don't..."_

**Vaan**: _"How would I be able to face Margo again if I didn't. I'll help."_

Cyd let out a sigh of relief, and RJ started to cheer.

**Vaan**: _"How many humans are we dealing with?"_

**RJ**: _"Enough of them. We might need more than just you guys though..."_

**Vaan**: _"I'll get the rest of the pack. It shouldn't be that hard to get down here now."_

**Cyd**: _"...I'm going with him."_

**RJ**:_ "What? How come?"_

**Cyd**: _"I've going to inform the other family of what's going on. If something goes wrong, then we can retreat there if we have to. Besides, I think that Margo would like to hear that her son is safe."_

**Vaan**: _"It's your choice."_

**RJ**: "_Alright. Verne and I will head back. You guys be careful!"_

**Cyd**: _"Hopefully, we'll be back before the humans ready themselves. Stay safe until then."_

The two wolves and Cyd headed off, and RJ and Verne rushed back to the Hedge.

Back at the Hedge (after a ways back, meaning it didn't just take a few seconds to get there), RJ and Verne arrived to see that the family was waiting for them.

**Stella**: _"Well?"_

**RJ**: _"...Verne? How about it?"_

**Verne**: _"...I don't know about you guys, but I've decided to stay. Cyd and RJ have already said that they are going to help, and Vaan, the wolf leader, is going to bring back the rest of his pack."_

**Stella**: _"Where is Cyd?"_

**RJ**: _"He went along with them, but he's coming back."_

**Verne**: _"...Alright. Everyone. [Everyone began to look at Verne This is going to be really dangerous. If any of you want out... please tell me. If you don't want to be here, I'll understand. Don't be afraid to speak out."_

The family looked around at each other, but almost everyone had doubt in their face expression. Finally, Lance stepped forward, leaving Heather's side.

**Lance**: _"I'll help! I just can't leave and hope this problem goes away! I helped the mother, now I want to help the son!"_

RJ and Verne smiled. Lance walked up to them, and nodded, meaning that he was with them all the way.

**Heather**:_ "...I'll help... Dad would of wanted me to..."_

She looked up and gave that determined look. Lance, RJ, and Verne looked at her proudly.

**Stella**: _"Well I can't let you go in without me. You guys will be lost if I'm not there!"_

Hammy stayed in the same spot, and didn't do anything, he just sat there with his head down. Penny and Lou looked at each other, and Lou stood up.

**Lou**:_ "I'll help, but I want you and the kids to get out of here, until it's over."_

Penny looked up at Lou, and smiled. Everyone looked at Hammy, but he still didn't move. RJ approached Hammy.

**RJ**: _"Hammy? If you don't want to fight, that's alright. We're all scared you know, so-"_

While he was talking, he put his hand on Hammy's shoulder. Hammy fell over, apparently asleep, and woke up startled.

**RJ**: _"Hammy!? You were asleep this whole time?"_

**Hammy**: _"Huh? Whud I miss?"_

**RJ**: _"We've been talking about how we're going to protect our home!"_

**Hammy**: _"From what?"_

**RJ**:_ "From E.V.E.!"_

**Hammy**:_ "Eve who?"_

**RJ**:_ "..."_

**Hammy**: _"OH! Oh yeah! Them!"_

**Verne**[Walking towards Hammy_ "E.V.E. will attack here tomorrow if we heard correctly. Are you going to stay and help?"_

**Hammy**: _"Oh... um um um um um um um um um... Sure?"_

**RJ**: _"It will be dangerous though. Are you sure?"_

**Hammy**: _"Well... I still haven't found all my nuts, so if they take away this forest, I'LL NEVER FIND THEM!!!!!!!!!!"_

**RJ**[Shocked look on his face _"Ehh... If that's what you're... "'Reason'" for fighting is, then go for it Hamilton!"_

**Hammy**: _"Yeah! I'll show him! I'll show him good!"_

**Lou**: _"We're all right behind you guys."_

**Lance**: _"They won't know what hit them!"_

RJ and Verne looked at the family, as they had determination to stop the hunt, to stop the humans. They were proud of them.

**Verne**: _"Thank you... everyone. But tonight, you all need to get some rest. It's been a long day. Leave the thinking to RJ and I."_

**Stella**: _"Yeah, alright. But you two better come up with one heck of a plan!"_

**Penny**: _"Come on kids, let's get some rest."_

**Lance**: _"Do you want me to help with the plan?"_

**RJ**: _"Nahh, you've had a long day too. Besides, you need to watch over Heather."_

**Lance**: _"Ohh.. Okay.. But hey! I have a favor."_

**RJ**: _"What is it?"_

**Lance**: _"...You don't suppose... I mean, if we live though this... I could get one of those cool golf bags that you and Cyd have?"_

**RJ**: _"Heh, sure!"_

**Lance**:_ "Remember, you said that you would teach me to be more like a raccoon!"_

**Verne**:_ "You want to be more like a raccoon? I thought you wanted to better youself?"_

**RJ**: _"Hey!"_

**Verne**[Laughing _"Just kidding."_

**RJ**: _"Well, ignore the turtle. He's a slow thinker, doesn't understand the big picture, you know."_

**Verne**: _"Ohh, who's insulting who now?"_

**RJ**: _"Well, I guess thinking like a turtle helps too."_

RJ and Verne started to laugh, and Lance laughed while giving that "Their weird" look. He told them goodnight, and walked to the log.

RJ and Verne headed over to another part of the woods to think, but they weren't doing too well.

**Verne**: _"We've got to think of something. Something to stop both the humans and the trucks."_

**RJ**:_ "I know... but what? Those trucks weren't meant to be prepared for an animal attack, so we could stop the trucks somewhat easy... it's the humans that I'm worried about."_

**Verne**:_ "You, Cyd, and Lance are the only one's who have dealt with them before. How strong are they?"_

**RJ**: _"Well, they are usually fast, if properly trained. That one at the E.V.E. building didn't seem that good, but those other two.. They are what I've come to expect. Cold, heartless, and downright brutal. We all know that... especially Heather..."_

**Verne**:_ "Then maybe we have to ignore the trucks, and set traps for the humans!"_

**RJ**: _"I don't think that will work either..."_

**Verne**: _"Then... [sigh This is turning out harder than I thought... You don't suppose... it is hopeless, do you?"_

: _"Nothing is hopeless... That is one of the first things that should always be learned..."_

RJ and Verne looked up, and looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Finally, Verne spotted the source.

**Verne**: _"An owl?"_

**RJ**: _"Owl? Norbert?"_

Norbert came hovering down, and landed close to where they were.

**Norbert**: _"I see you still remember me friend."_

**RJ**: _"How... did you find me here?"_

**Norbert**: _"...I've been watching you. From the time you helped Cyd, to the battle against the wolves."_

**Verne**:_ "You've known RJ from way back then? You've never mentioned him before RJ."_

**RJ**: _"I... didn't know. I just met him not too long ago."_

**Norbert**: _"No... Try to remember. Though I have always followed you by the shadows, I have been there to guide you... until you no longer needed me to."_

RJ looked confused... but then, his face was filled with shock.

**RJ**:_ "That... that day... at the river... was that you?"_

Norbert shook his head, signaling yes.

**Verne**:_ "River?"_

**RJ**:_ "When I was real little, I lost my parents, and I had to try and go on with life on my own. On a tree branch, extended across a river, there were some berries that I tried to get, but I was too afraid to get them, because I thought that I would fall in."_

**Norbert**. _"Yes... That day, I took pity on that baby Raccoon, and fetched some berries from that tree."_

**RJ**: _"I had no idea... I thought that the wind blew them down close to me... I didn't know that you got those for me..."_

**Verne**: _"... Did you know RJ's mother?"_

**Norbert**:_ "No, I did not. I started to guide him along his way, and he eventually grew up, and found his brother Cyd. Once he was taken away, I had lost track of him, until now. Knowing that you would not remember me, I decided to refrain from telling you about me..."_

**RJ**:_ "...I'm sorr-"_

**Norbert**:_ "There's nothing to apologize for. You have grown up into a fine young man... and now, I can only offer you my last bit of service."_

**RJ**: _"...Okay. What do you think that I should do?"_

**Norbert**: _"I wouldn't know..."_

RJ and Verne looked surprised, and had that "WHAT!?" expression.

**RJ**: _"But... I... well, so much for that moment..."_

**Verne**:_ "Well... do you have any advice to give us at least?"_

**Norbert**: _"Yes... You must know, whenever dealing with a foe greater than you, you must remember, no enemy is too big to fell. Though the enemy may be strong, know that strength can also be determined in numbers too. And remember, strength isn't everything. Wit can also be the key to winning."_

RJ and Verne took in the information, and started to think some more. Finally, they looked up, as if both of them had a plan.

**Verne**: _"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

**RJ**[whispers

**Verne**: _"But do you think that they will help?"_

**RJ**: "_Well... a little bribe will never hurt anyone!"_

**Norbert**[a pleased look on his face

**RJ**_: "Thank you, Norbert."_

**Norbert**: _"No, thank you. And thank you Verne, for taking RJ into your family."_

**Verne**: _"...It's good to have him with us."_

**RJ**: _"Thanks Verne... Now, lets get to work! Norbert!"_

**Norbert**:_ "?"_

**RJ**: _"You've helped me for a long time, want to help me again?"_

**Norbert**:_ "N-nothing too dangerous... I'm growing old friend!"_

**RJ**: "_Well "'Friend'", you've got nothing to worry about! Here's what we're going to do!_

Norbert, RJ, and Verne started to discuss their plan amongst themselves, and they eventually went on their different ways. They had only the night to try and complete their plan, but morning would only come too soon...


	10. Chapter 10

**_Over The Hedge: E.V.E._****__**

**_Chapter 17_**

**_The Fight Against EVE_**

Fanfic Selection Page

Home

It is nearly the afternoon time, and everything is quiet. Some of the residents are just now starting to get up, and are heading outside to check their mail. Inside of their mailboxes are one specific letter, with an E.V.E. seal on them. As they read the letter, they are informed that a "Friendly" hunt to find the animals that are ruining the suburbs will be found, caged, and taken away so they will not do any more harm to any of the residents. The letter also instructs them to not be concerned if there is a lot of noise outside, or if exterminators go through their yards. They are also instructed to stay inside, so they do not get in the way of the exterminators. Many of the residents left, while some stayed inside of their houses so they could watch.

Back at the Hedge, the family is starting to get nervous. Things are not going as well as they had hoped. For one thing, RJ has not come back yet, and there's no word on Cyd or the wolves. On top of the Hedge sits Reeve and Rufus, who are keeping a look-out for E.V.E.. Most of the family are inside the log, while Verne just stands outside of the log a few feet away from it, standing motionless and quiet. Eventually, Stella came out of the log and talked to Verne.

**Stella**: _"How are you holding up Verne?"_

**Verne**:_ "Not too well... Maybe this is a mistake, we can find a-"_

**Stella**:_ "No, we're going to defend our home. I chose this, so did they... and so did you."_

**Verne**:_ "I'm just concerned for everyone else, that's all. My tail hasn't stopped tingling since this morning, and I'm nervous to death. I mean, RJ hasn't come back yet, and Cyd and the Wolves should of been back by now... and I should of told Lance to go back with Cyd since it'll be dangerous here."_

**Stella**:_ "He decided to stay, and we all did. We're a family, remember! We'll get through this."_

**Verne**:_ "Yeah, I hope you're right... [Facing towards the Hedge Well guys, do you see anything yet?"_

**Rufus**: _"Nahh, nothing yet."_

**Verne**[Facing Stella again _"Well that's good. Maybe they won't come?"_

**Stella**: _"If we're lucky... Which I-"_

She was interrupted by Heather, who came running out of the log. She looked concerned.

**Heather**: _"You guys! Come quick!"_

**Verne**:_ "What's wrong Heather?"_

**Heather**:_ "It's Lance! There's something wrong with him!"_

Verne looked at Stella, and they all three headed into the log. Heather went in first, followed by Verne. Stella waited outside, watching from outside of the log.

Lance was lying down with his eyes closed and whimpering in pain.

**Verne**:_ "Lance, what's wrong!?"_

**Lance**: _"M...my back..."_

Verne had Lance sit up, and Verne looked at Lance's back, and saw the scar. It was bleeding, and when Verne touched it, Lance moaned in pain. Verne had Lance lie back down, and Heather tried to comfort him.

**Verne**: _"Try to rest as much as you can, alright?"_

**Lance**:_ "...I'm sorry..."_

**Heather**: _"Hey, don't worry about it. It's not your fault. I'll go get you some water. You stay here."_

Heather headed off and took a hallowed out acorn with her. Verne exited the log, and stopped to talk to Stella.

**Stella**:_ "Well, that's just great. Of all the times for this to happen... Why now?"_

**Verne**:_ "RJ mentioned to me that he had an encounter with E.V.E. once, and that scar was made by one of the exterminators that day. It's probably acting up because of the stress he's going through, the thoughts of going up against the very thing that took nearly his whole life away."_

**Stella**:_ "...Yeah, I see what you mean."_

**Verne**: _"We'll have to get him to safety. Heather can take him to where Penny and the kids are. He should be safe with them."_

As they were talking though, Reeve flew towards Verne and Stella, and stopped, with a panicked look in his face.

**Reeve**:_ "You should come see this sir... Six vans are coming out of the distance..."_

**Verne**:_ "!"_

**Stella**:_ "You don't think..."_

Reeve sat again on top of the Hedge, while Stella and Verne looked through the bottom of the Hedge. Out of the distance came six vans, two humans in each of them. Oddly enough, two were shaped differently from the others, but all of the vans had the E.V.E. emblem on it. They stopped in the middle of the road, and all the exterminators got out. Ten of the exterminators lined up, while two stood in front of the line. The two who lined up in front of the ten line of exterminators were the one's whom the family met inside the E.V.E. base (M. E.V.E. 2 and F. E.V.E.). The Male had a name tag that said "Ty", and the other's said "Minda".

**Ty**: "_Alright. This is the real deal. This is the real test that you must pass in order for you each to become Elite E.V.E. officials. **Minda**, give them their instructions."_

**Minda**: _"There are many animals that have been sited here, in this suburb. There is word that many of them seek refuge behind a Hedge. Your mission is to go in and find these animals, caged them by any means nessicary, and bring them back. They must be alive, otherwise we'll have animal activists going against us from left to right."_

**Ty**:_ "Take what you need to do the job only. That includes your electric prods, net guns, gas grenades, gas masks, among other things. Do not fail us gentlemen."_

**Minda**: _"I want the first five of you to step forward."_

The first five exterminators stood forward, while the others stayed back.

**Minda**:_ "The other five, you are to stand down until you are needed. Now, you five will be going in first. Prepare yourself with your weapons, and head into the Hedge. Come back with animals in cages, or don't come back at all. Is that understood?"_

All of the exterminators yelled out "Yes Ma'am", except for one who was a bit late when yelling it out.

**Ty**:_ "Dismissed."_

The five exterminators headed for the vans where they kept their equipment. They readied themselves, and headed for the Hedge.

Verne left the Hedge and headed back for the log. He had a panicked look on his face, so everyone knew what he was going to say.

**Verne**:_ "This isn't good! They're here earlier than I expected!"_

**Lou**:_ "Alright Verne, what's our plan?"_

**Verne**:_ "Well... RJ had the plan, but he's not back yet..."_

**Stella**: _"Oh great. What are we going to do!? We can't wait for him, they are on their way now!"_

**Verne**: _"... We'll have to hide from them until RJ or the wolves show up... if we can last that long anyways..."_

Reeve and Rufus flew into the log, telling everyone to be quiet.

**Rufus**: _"Shh! They are at the Hedge! Don't make a sound_!"

Everyone stayed quiet, except for Lance, who was breathing somewhat hard, and Hammy,who was making that noise when someone is scared. It was quiet though for a long time. After a minute (though to them it seemed longer), they peered out to see what was going on. Just then, a couple of cans landed in the middle of the forest.

**Hammy**:_ "...They're throwing soda at us? HOW WASTEFUL!"_

**Verne**: _"...No, I don't think those... Wait! Those ar-"_

He was interrupted by the sound of gas escaping from the cans. Out of the cans came a strange, white fog that started to fill the air of the whole woods. At first they weren't effected, but then some of the family started to cough, and their eyes started to burn. Out of the smoke came out five of the exterminators, wearing gas masks. While some had their electrid prods ready, others had their net guns. As the fog cleared, they started to look around, but they did not see any of the animals.

The Exterminators will be referred as "E1"- E10"

**E1**: _"What now? I don't see any animals!"_

**E3**: _"Use your brain idiot! They're hiding. Spread out and search!_

The five exterminators started to look around, but still did not see anything. One looked through some of the tree's that still had some leaves on them, while one looked under a rock (he was then hit by another exterminator for being stupid). Finally, the third Exterminator saw a big, hollowed log, and approached it. The family started to panic, because they thought for surely that they would be caught. Rufus looked at the family, then back outside.

**Rufus**: "_...You guys... I'll distract him! Run when you've got the chance!"_

**Verne**: _"What, that's crazy! You can fly out of here and get to safety!"_

**Reeve**: _"M-maybe we should listen!"_

**Rufus**: _"No way dude. I've known the family for a long time, so I can't abandon you guys. Now, run!"_

Rufus flew out of the log as quick as he could and got the attention of the third exterminator. He didn't move though, he yelled at the other exterminators to watch out. Rufus flew in close to the exterminators, flying just fast enough so they couldn't get him.

**Lou**: "_We've got to help him! He'll get caught!"_

**Reeve**: _"Brother!!! I'll help!"_

Reeve flew out and headed to where Rufus was. The exterminators were wildly swinging around their electrid prods, but weren't hitting anything. Rufus's plan was working, except for one thing...

**E3**: _"Those birds flew out of that log... I wonder if there's a nest in there."_

**Verne**: "_No, it didn't work!"_

The third exterminator used the edge of his boot to break open the log, and he could see the family. Verne and everyone else looked up and saw the exterminator, and they ran for it, except for Hammy, who was kneeling down and had his hands over his eyes. Soon enough, a peice of bark fell on Hammy's head, and he slowly took his hands off his eyes and looked up. He saw the exterminator, laughing, and Hammy looked around and saw that nobody was in the log with him. He let out a small "...ohh..." and took off.

**E3**: _"Hey! I found the mother load! Forget those birds, get these guys instead!"_

The other exterminators stopped paying attention to Reeve and Rufus.

**Rufus**: _"No no! Look at us, capture us dangit!"_

**E3**: _"You (E1), after those Opossums! You (E4), after that skunk! You (E5), after that Squirrel, and you (E2), after that Porcuppine! That turtle is mine!"_

The family scattered in different directions. Hammy headed up a tree, Lou and Stella ran together to safety, Heather and Lance tried to hide, but were slow because Lance was in too much pain, and Verne jumped into the nearby lake and rolled up into his shell.

The family ran for their lives, but the exterminators were following close by, and it wasn't long before they made a few catches. Stella and Lou were running as fast as they could, but Stella stopped to use her "ability" to try and slow down the two exterminators. A green cloud filled the air, but because the exterminators were both wearing gas masks, it was uneffective. The fourth exterminator lifted up his net gun and caught Stella. Lou ran towards Stella, but she told him leave her, because the second exterminator was closing in. The fourth exterminator stayed behind to make sure the Skunk didn't get away.

Heather and Lance weren't able to run fast, but they were able to avoid the exterminator. They came up to a tree that had a root that wasn't flat on the ground, and hid underneath it. The exterminator thought he was on their trail, but he didn't see them go underneath the root, so they were safe for now.

For Hammy, he was trying to avoid the exterminator by climbing the tree's. He was avoiding the exterminators electrid prod, and climbed up higher to get farther away, but the exterminator began climbing the tree. After a while though, Hammy started to have fun, as he started jumping from branch to branch gracefully while avoiding the prod. Unfortunately, Hammy landed on a weak branch and fell down from the tree, landing on his head, letting out a "Ow...". He sat there in a daze, giving the exterminator enough time to come down the tree, and capture Hammy.

The third exterminator had a hard time finding Verne at first. Verne had his head almost all the way underwater, to where only his eyes were above water. The exterminator was confused, and started to get angry.

**E3**: _"Where are you! Come out you little annoying amphibian!"_

**Verne**[bubbly, since his mouth is underwater _"Reptile..."_

Finally, the exterminator spotted Verne, and he jumped in after him. Verne started swimming to the shore, to get away from the exterinator, but the exterminator was a fast swimmer. He grabbed Verne by the shell, and lifted him up in the air upsidown. Verne had a hold of his shell, but slipped out and fell into the water. The exterminator looked confused, and looked down and saw Verne swimming again to the shore. When Verne reached the shore, he looked embarrassed, and grabbed a nearby leaf to cover himself. The exterminator looked at the shell again, then tossed it to the side when he got out of the water.

The remaining animals kept running for their lives, until they ran into each other. The exterminators surrouned them, and had their net guns ready.

**Verne**: "_Where are Stella and Hammy? Are they safe?"_

**Lou**: _"Stella was caught..."_

**Lance**:_ "...we...saw Hammy get..."_

**Verne**: _"..."_

**E3**:_ "Victory is ours boys and no girls! Those Elite E.V.E. badges are as good as ours!"_

All the other exterminators cheered, and started to walk closer and closer.

**Verne**:_ "I'm sorry everyone..."_

**Lance**: _"Sorry... H-heather..."_

**Heather**: _"Don't worry about it... I guess I'll be seeing dad soon..."_

As the exterminators drew in closer and closer, a acorn hit one of the exterminators on the head. They looked up to see who threw it, and it was another animal, but they couldn't see him because he was in the shadows. The animal stepped out of the shadows and leaped onto a lower branch to show that the animal was a Raccoon.

**Verne**: _"RJ!"_

**RJ**:_ "Hey! You leave my family alone!"_

**E2**: _"It's a Raccoon!"_

**E5**: _"W-What are we gonna do!?"_

**E3**: "_It's just a Raccoon! How difficult can he be?"_

**E5**: _"N-No... about that!"_

He pointed to behind the Raccoon, to the spot on the ground. The third exterminator looked down and saw something that made him panic.

**E3**: _"W-what... Im...Impossible!"_

**RJ**: _"Okay, it's time to teach you eveiots not to mess with the Raccoon!"_

Outside of the Hedge, the other five five exterminator were just standing around by their vans, talking to each other, bored basically. Minda and Ty were alone by one of the different shaped vans, talking to each other.

**Minda**: _"...You know... maybe we should of went in instead of sending the lessers... I mean, this is pretty big for first timers..."_

**Ty**:_ "Nahh..."_

**Minda**: "_Well, we trained them good, so I know they will come out of that Hedge with-"_

**E5**: "_RUN!!!"_

**E1**: _"IT'S A CONSPIRACY!"_

**Ty**:_ "Huh[calmly What the..."_

**Minda**:_ "I guess I spoke too soon... Should we see what's going on?"_

**Ty**: "Yeah..."

The exterminators ran out of the hedge and headed towards the vans. Minda and Ty started to walk forward, but stopped when they saw RJ come out of the hedge.

**Ty**:_ "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."_

**Minda**[Laughing_ "They have better be kidding..."_

When they stopped, RJ looked toward the two E.V.E. officials, then just smiled. He let out a whistle, and about five animals came out of the hedge. Then, a few more, then more after that, and so on and so on. Soon enough, about 100 animals were visable, and Minda and Ty started to back up. Verne (putting back on his shell), and the rest of the remaining family (including Hammy and Stella who were left behind by the exterminators) and greeted RJ.

**Verne**: _"You got him just in time. I can't believe so many animals agreed to help!"_

**RJ**: _"Well, there's not as many as I had hoped though..."_

**Verne**: _"What do you mean?"_

**RJ**: "_Well, some of the noctornal animals wouldn't come."_

**Verne**: _"Well, I think this is enough. But hey, do me a favor. Don't ever say "Eveiot" again."_

**RJ**: _"Ehh, I thought it fit."_

The exterminators looked a little frightened. Minda and Ty looked a little shook up, but then Minda had an idea.

**Minda**:_ "Get to your machine and get it ready."_

**Ty**:_ "Are you sure? We'll have a lot of explaining to do you know."_

**Minda**:_ "Yeah, but we'll get a huge bonus is we bring in all these animals. Go."_

Ty ran for one of the different shaped vans, while Minda stood forward and gave orders.

**Minda**:_ "Alright! All these animals have opted to be captured! Do not fear their numbers, they are just animals! You are E.V.E., fearless until the end!_"

**Verne**:_ "It looks like they are really going to do it."_

**RJ**: _"Ahh, don't worry Verne! I dealt with these guys before!"_

They looked at the exterminators, and the exterminators looked back. A great battle was about to begin...


	11. Chapter 11

******_Over The Hedge: E.V.E._****__**

**_Chapter 18_**

**_A Battle To The End_******

Fanfic Selection Page

Home

Minda did not join the lessers in the capturing of the animals. She instead, headed to the other different shaped truck and got into the back. The ten exterminators were shaken up because of the number of animals, but they held their ground. RJ knew that they were nervous, and he started to laugh, thinking that this will be easy.

**RJ**: _"It's time to put an end to E.V.E.! Alright[Looking to his left, then looking to the right ATTACK!!!"_

The animal mob rushed towards the ten exterminators, and they held up their net guns (some electric prods) and stood their ground. One took off and ran to one of the vans, locking the door. The exterminators began shooting their net guns and were able to catch at least five animals at first. After they saw that they didn't catch that many, more of them ran off, about three actually. The remaining five reloaded and shot their net guns again at the animals, but this time only three were caught. After that, the rest ran off except the third Exterminator.

**E3**:_ "I'm not afraid of your filthy animals! I'll take down ever-"_

Before he could finish, he was knocked down and some of the animals pinned him down, while others tried hitting and kicking him. It wasn't that hard of kicks and punches, but it was enough to make him hurt. The other exterminators started running and hiding, while one tried to get into the same van that a exterminator jumped into and locked the door in earlier.

**E8**: "_Let me in! Let me in! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!!!"_

The eighth exterminator was then drugged down onto the ground (making him cry out in a desperate "NOOOO!" vocie).

**E10**:_ "Stupid, there are other vans!"_

He laughed and relaxed in his seat, but when he looked to his right he saw about ten animals on the passenger side of the van... with an angry look on their face.

**E10**: _"...Ohh... I forgot to lock... the other door... [nervously ha... ha ha..."_

The animals ganged up on the exterminator, and you could hear a "Brwahhhh!" sound coming out of the van.

More of the exterminators were still running for to get to safety. One climbed up a tree, one hid inside a hollow trash can (or so he thought...), while others ran and shot their net guns, while trying to fend off the animals with their electric prods. In between the confusion, about eight more animals were caught in nets, but a majority of the mob was still following after the E.V.E. members. Some of the family were also involved in trying to stop the exterminators, while RJ and Verne stayed behind to instruct. After a while though, the mob had the exterminators surrounded. When they knew that they had won, RJ moved into the middle of the mob, and started to dig into his golf bag.

**Verne**: _"What are you doing?"_

**RJ**:_ "I thought of this the other day!"_

He dug into his bag and took out a doll helmet that looked like part of a roman armor set, and pulled out a toothpick that had plastic on the end. He got up on a rock and pointed the toothpick up in the air.

**RJ**: _"We are victorious! THIS... IS... SUBURBIA!!!"_

The mob cheered, and the exterminators knew that they had lost. They dropped their guns and prods, and looked around for an escape, but couldn't find one.

As the mob cheered, everyone thought that their troubles were over. Then, everybody heard a strange sound, and they all stopped cheering. They all started looking around to see where it came from. RJ, who took his helmet off (and Hammy put it on), looked around as well.

**RJ**: _"Did you hear that? Sounded like a machine..."_

**Verne**: _"I have a bad feeling about this..."_

**RJ**: _"Well, I'm sure it was nothing."_

As RJ stopped looking around, another weird sound could be heard. This time, everyone heard it as clear as day, and they knew where it came from. It came from the E.V.E. vans that were shaped differently from the others. More and more weird mechanical noises could be heard, until the back doors of the van popped open. Out of the back of the van came a strange machine, with four arms and a cockpit that had Ty sitting in it. The animal mob made a slight "Ahh!" sound, as if they didn't know what to expect, except for RJ and the family, who knew exactly what it was.

**RJ**:_ "What! It can't be!"_

**Stella**:_ "That's... a..."_

**Hammy**: _"DEPELTER TURBO!"_

**Verne**: _"I thought they said they don't use "illegal junk"!"_

**Heather**: _"We're in serious trouble!"_

Then, as the arms expanded outwards and prepared itself, out of the other van came another Depelter Turbo, being controlled by Minda. The Depelter looked just like the one Ty was using, except her's was black, while Ty's was white.

**Ty**:_ "Alright. Depelter Turbo "Medaturbo" working like a charm!"_

**Minda**:_ "Depelter Turbo "Sandalturbo" is operational as well. Let's see what these machines are actually capable of."_

Minda's Depelter moved forwards, and got into position. RJ and the family started to yell at the mob to scatter andf run, but it was too late. Six small beams of right light came out of the bottom of the Turbo (like the red lasers that cover the yards, they are only sensors), and locked onto at least five animals. Minda pressed a button, and five cages were flung out of the Depelter. It hit each of the five animals, locking them in cages.

**Minda**:_ "The Depelter is fully operational."_

**Ty**: _"Great, now lets see if this Depelter can stay par."_

Ty's Depelter got into position again, but this time, the animal mob panicked and scattered. Regardless, the red light came out of the Depelter, and this time caught six animals.

**Ty**:_ "Alright! This machine is even better!"_

**Minda**:_ "Beginners luck..."_

The remaining animals of the mob ran off, and soon after, the surrouned exterminators fled to safety. The family didn't know what to do after that, since their plan had backfired, and with the speed and strength of the Depelter Turbo, they knew that they couldn't win.

**Verne**:_ "Umm... can the Raccoon think of another plan?"_

**RJ**[Nervously _"R-running sounds good!"_

As the Depelters drew in closer, the family scattered in different directions. When they scattered, they were too fast for the Depelters to capture any of the animals... except for one though. Lance was still weak from his scar acting up, so the targeter was fast enough to target him and Heather. Since Heather was helping Lance walk, the Depelter scanned them as one, and sent out one cage. When the cage was shot at them, Heather knocked Lance out of the way, allowing her to get captured instead. Unfortunately for Lance, he wasn't pushed away fast enough, and the side of the cage hit him, knocking him on the ground in pain.

**Ty**:_ "Alright, caught another one!"_

**Minda**: _"You missed one."_

**Ty**: _"Nahh, look. He can't even get up off the ground. He aint going anywhere."_

The Depelters turned around, leaving Heather and Lance in the middle of the street. Heather tried shouting at Lance, but Lance didn't respond. She then turned her attention over to her family, watching and hoping that they get to safety.

RJ and Verne headed for the Hedge, where they knew they would be safe, but the others were not so fortunate. As Lou was heading to the hedge, Minda's Depelter closed in on him, and shot a cage at him. Lou ducked into nearby bushes, and the cage bounced off of the bush. Just when Lou thought he was safe, one of the Depelter arms cut away the bush, revealing Lou. The Depelter shot another cage before Lou could run, and caught him.

Hammy was running from Ty's Depelter, when he decided to try and run into someone else's yard, surrounded by a privacy fence. On the other side of the fence, Hammy stopped to catch his breathe, but unfortunately for him the Depelter used one of it's arms to tare right through the fence. Startled, Hammy began to run again, and thankfully he was too fast for the Depelter. Ty wasted at least 5 cages trying to capture Hammy, but the bulky Depelter was too slow for the hyper squirrel.

RJ and Verne yelled for the others to get to the hedge, and Stella and Hammy heard them. Hammy was quick, so it was no problem for him, but Stella is not as fast as Hammy, so it took her longer. A Depelter was closing in on her, but she entered the hedge before a cage could get her. She stopped on the other side of the hedge, thinking she was safe, but then the arm of the Depelter used it's blades to cut away the hedge, and before Stella could realize what had happened, she was captured.

Hammy, RJ, and Verne headed deeper into the woods, where the Depelters could not follow because of all of the trees. As all of this was going on, Heather was watching from inside of the cage. She looked depressed, but when she turned around she saw Lance crawling towards her.

**Heather**: "_Lance, what are you doing!? Get out of here!"_

**Lance**: _"..."_

**Heather**:_ "Lance, don't do this..."_

Lance used all of his energy to try and stand up by using the cage. He put his hands on Heather's (her hands were on the bars too), and he looked into her eyes. His legs were wobbling badly, and he was using everything he had to stand up.

**Lance**:_ "I... I can't leave you... Heather, there's... something I have to tell you..."_

**Heather**: _"!"_ [She saw the Depelters turning around _"You have to get away! They're-"_

**Lance**: _"I may not get a chance at this again... Heather..."_

Heather turned her attention to him again.

**Lance**: _"I... I was too embarrassed to say anything before... [Legs stopped wobbling but... ever since I heard you're name, I've felt like this..."_

**Heather**: _"W-what are you trying to say?"_

**Lance**[Legs stopped wobbling _"I... I love you... I mean, ever since I had first seen you... That's why I was acting funny that day inside of that E.V.E. place... I don't want you to think that I'm a jerk or anything..."_

**Heather**:_ "..."_

**Lance**:_ "I mean... I may not be the type of guy for you... and I know this probably is not the time either, but..."_

**Heather**: _"...Heh..."_

**Lance**:_ "...What? I'm sorry... I'm being selfish..."_

**Heather**: _"No... it's not that. I had a feeling that's what it was. You know though... you are kinda cute... I just never told you because so many things were going on."_

Lance started to blush, and didn't know what to say.

**Heather**: "_Please Lance, get out of here. I don't want anything to happen to you."_

**Lance**: _"I promise... I'll do something to get you out of there."_

**Heather**: _"Are you okay to walk?"_

**Lance**:_ "Yeah... Oddly enough... I feel a lot better after getting that out."_

Lance started to sort of fast-walk off (he wasn't able to run yet), and Heather watched him off. Neither Minda nor Ty were paying attention to him, so he was able to get to the hedge without getting spotted. Verne was shocked when he found out that Lance was able to get away, and they helped him get to safety.

After a while, seven exterminators (three weren't there because they were beaten up by the animal mob) started to collect all of the animals in the cages (Thirty in all) and put them into the vans. Minda and Ty remained sitting in the cockpits of their Depelters, watching over the other exterminators. Hammy, Lance, RJ, and Verne watched helplessly from the top of some of the tree's, as their family was taken away.

**Verne**: _"First Ozzie was taken away... now Heather, Lou, and Stella... who's next?"_

As he said that, Reeve and Rufus flew in and sat next to them.

**Rufus**: _"...I'm sorry..."_

**Verne**: _"...No...It's not your fault... we all tried, but they're just too strong."_

**Lance**: _"We can't just let them go! We have to do something!"_

**RJ**:_ "I know what you are saying Lance, but we've done all we could..."_

**Lance**: _"But I thought the "Raccoon" could think of any plan! How-"_

**Verne**: _"Lance..."_

He looked at Verne, then looked back at the vans. He looked depressed, until he saw Heather's cage being put into the van. He then looked angry, and started to head down the tree.

**RJ**: _"Lance, what are you doing!"_

**Verne**: "_No! He'll get killed!"_

RJ and the others followed Lance to the hedge, but Lance kept going and headed for the van that had Heather in it. They tried to call him back, but he wouldn't listen. He was almost to the van, when he was noticed by some of the exterminators.

**E7**:_ "How in the heck? One got away!"_

**E4**: _"No stupid, that's a different one! Catch it!"_

The seventh exterminator grabbed his net gun and headed towards Lance. Lance looked frightened, but stood his ground. Just before the exterminator shot the gun, Reeve and Rufus flew in and tried to attack the exterminator, distracting him. Lance continued heading towards the van, where he was able to get in and reach Heather's cage. The other animals were watching Lance as he tried to open the cage, but he had no luck.

**Heather**: _"What are you doing! Get out of here, you're going to-"_

**Lance**: _"Don't worry about me, just... How do you get these open!"_

**Animal**: _"Break the cage!"_

**Animal2**: _"Maybe it needs a key!"_

**Animal3**:_ "Dude, watch out!"_

Another exterminator grabbed a nearby netgun and pointed it at Lance. Lance put his back against the cage and watched in fear. The exterminator almost fired the gun, but was knocked down by a strange black blur. It was a wolf this time, pinning down the exterminator. The exterminator shouted out in fear, which caught the attention of the others. They started to panic, as more wolves surrounded the exterminators. There were seven wolves, including Vaan, and there were other animals there too. On top of one of the vans with fireball fireworks was Jace, Maya, and Nick.

**Jace**: _"Yeah! Who's the top of the food chain now!"_

**Maya**: _"You big meanie's are getting whatever you deserve!"_

**Nick**:_ "..."_

Cyd was riding on Vaan's back, and he jumped down when they arrived. He looked around, and his expression changed to disappointment.

**Cyd**: _"Looks like we got here a little too late though..."_

He looked over and saw Hammy, RJ, and Verne at the hedge, and he rushed over to greet them.

**Cyd**: _"Hey... I'm sorry that we're late... I-"_

**RJ**: "_You guys have to be careful! They have Depelter Turbo's!"_

**Cyd**: _"Hmm? What's that?"_

The Depelters started up again, and Minda shouted some orders towards the exterminators.

**Minda**: _"Get into your trucks! Those who have the cages inside of the trucks take off!"_

Ty's readied the lasers of his Depelter Turbo, and he targeted the wolves. RJ yelled at the wolves to warn them, and they quickly got away, except for one who was captured. As the wolves were distracted, the exterminators jumped into their individual trucks, but the one's who were driving the trucks with cages in them forgot to shut the back doors. Those two trucks took off, heading north.

**Verne**: _"We can't let them take our family away!"_

**RJ**:_ "I've got an Idea! C'mon Verne!"_

RJ pulled out his fishing caster and casted the line. The hook latched onto the bumper of the van and twisted around. RJ held on tight to the caster, and Verne grabbed onto RJ's tail. Hammy ran up to Verne and grabbed on to his shell.

**RJ**: _"Oww! Hey, that's my tail!"_

**Verne**: _"I know, don't let go of the line!"_

As Cyd saw the vans go down the road with Hammy, RJ and Verne, he whistled for Vaan. Vaan saw him whistling, and headed over to Cyd.

**Vaan**:_ "Cyd, what is it?"_

**Cyd**:_ "No time to explain! Can you catch up to that van!?"_

**Vaan**:_ "I'll try."_

Cyd jumped onto Vaan's back, and they took off.

As the vans headed down the road, Hammy, RJ and Verne was being dragged down the road. RJ was getting hurt from being dragged, so he let the line go just a little so he could stand on Verne's shell.

**RJ**: _"Woo hoo! Now this is surfing!"_

**Verne**: "_Hey, do you know what this'll do to the luster of my shell!"_

**RJ**:_ "Don't worry Verne, just hang on!"_

Verne held on to RJ's legs while Hammy held on to Verne's shell for dear life. RJ reeled in the fishing line, and after a while, he was able to reel in all the way up to the van, and they climbed on. As Hammy and RJ looked around, Verne was looking at his shell, which was scratched and skuffed up. RJ looked back at the road and saw Vaan.

**Cyd**:_ "Hey!"_

**RJ**: _"Cyd!"_

**Hammy**: _"WATCH OUT!"_

Cyd looked back, and saw Ty's Depelter closing in fast.

**Vaan**: "_What is it!?"_

**Cyd**:_ "Trouble! Keep running!"_

**Verne**: _"You guys try to catch up with the other van! We've got this one!"_

**Cyd**: _"You heard'em! Get going!"_

Vaan ran as fast as he could and passed the other van (they weren't going that fast because there were too many turns and cars) and caught up with the van that was up front. Cyd tried to use his caster, but too much wind caused it to not even make it half way. The Depelter caught up with Vaan, and a laser targeted him. Cyd saw the laser, and informed Vaan to avoid it. He jumped to the left and avoided the cage, but Ty kept targeting Vaan. Finally, he was able to catch up to the van, and Cyd crawled inside. Unfortunately for Vaan though, he was caught in a cage soon after, but was ignored after that. Cyd began to look around, and he saw Lance.

**Cyd**:_ "Lance?"_

**Lance**: _"Cyd! You're back! Heather's trapped, I can't get her out of these cages!"_

**Cyd**: _"These cages are locked electronically. They should have a strange box that unlocks them."_

**Lance**: _"Great! Where?"_

**Cyd**: _"The exterminators carry them."_

**Lance**: _"...Great..."_

In the van that Hammy, RJ, and Verne were in, they tried to break open the cages, but they weren't able to do much. They were being attacked by Ty's Depelter. Minda was not following because she was taking care of the wolves. Two of the arms latched onto the back of the van, and the other arms started clawing inside of the van.

**RJ**:_ "Hammy! Watch it!"_

One of the arms just missed Hammy, but hit some of the other cages instead. Some of them were thrown around inside of the van, while a few fell out and two of them broke open.

**RJ**: _"We've got to stop that thing!"_

**Verne**: _"Are you crazy! We can't stop that thing!"_

**RJ**: _"We can stop that human!_"

The two animals that were in the cages that broke open went up to RJ and Verne. One was a Ferret, and the other was a black Squirrel.

**Squirrel**: _"How can we help!"_

**Verne**: _"Can you distract that human?"_

**Ferret**: _"The human that is controlling that thing!?"_

**Squirrel**: _"We'll see what we can do."_

The two animals jumped on to the Depelter and started to attack Ty. Ty kept trying to throw the animals off of him, but they kept a firm grip on his hair and outfit and wouldn't let go. Ty didn't have his electric prod with him, so he couldn't rely on that.

**RJ**: _"C'mon, try to find a way to break open these cages."_

**Cyd**: _"I hope Cyd's doing alright."_

Cyd and Lance found their way to the front of the van, and they discussed what they needed to do.

**Cyd**: _"Alright. We have to stop this van! We won't be able to get out any of the animals unless we get this thing stopped! You think we can take this human?"_

**Lance**: _"...I... Yes, I think I can!"_

Before they could attack, the exterminator saw the animals in the back heading towards the front. He grabbed his electrical prod and turned it on. The exterminator wasn't quick enough to attack the two, so Cyd and Lance started to attack him. He was starting to yell in pain, and he kept throwing Cyd and Lance off of him. Unfortunately for Lance, when he was thrown off, the exterminator took the prod and attacked Lance, hitting him on his back, causing more pain to his scar.

**Lance**: _"Grhhhh..."_

**Cyd**: _"Lance!"_

Cyd bit the exterminators hand, and he dropped the prod. Cyd then jumped on the exterminators face, but the exterminator grabbed Cyd and threw him off. The van was coming up to a turn, but the driver didn't realize it until the last moment. He put on his brakes and tried to turn, but the second van hit the first van. The second van could not stop because Ty was distracted and the Depelter was pushing it. The first van spun around a couple of times, while second van tried to turn, ultimately tipping over and landing on it's side. Just before it fell over though, all the cages fell out, including Hammy, RJ, and Verne. The Depelter stopped once Ty threw off all the animals.

It was quiet for a few moments, except for the animals in the cages that were knocked out of the second van. The driver of the first van (with Cyd and Lance) was knocked out, while the second driver was just shook up. Hammy and Verne were knocked out, but RJ woke up, and he put his hand on his head as if he had a headache. His vision was a bit blurry, but it came back to him eventually. He looked up, and all of a sudden two cages rolled close to him. Inside of the first one was a black squirrerl, and the second one had a ferret inside, the two animals that were trying to distract Ty.

**Squirrel**: _"Sorry man..."_

RJ looked up, and saw a strange red light hitting him directly between the eyes. It came from the Depelter, which was locking onto RJ. RJ was still exhausted from being thrown out of the van, so hee started breathing heavy, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw a electrid prod and he thought of an idea. Just before Ty pressed the button to release the cage, RJ ran up to the electric prod and grabbed it. The cage was released and missed RJ, and he leaped onto the Depelter and lodged the prod inside an opening on the front, where the motor was, and turned it on. The electrical current started to short curcuit the wiring of the Depelter, and the console in the Depelter's cockpit started to malfunction and blow. RJ jumped off of the depelter and unfortunately landed wrong, laying on the ground in pain. Ty jumped out too, since the console started to ignite on fire.

Laying on the ground again, RJ was in too much pain this time to move. He could still see, and what he saw was Ty walking up to the truck that didn't topple. He grabbed a net gun that was inside of it, and started to walk towards RJ.

**RJ**: _"..."_

**Ty**: _"I don't care if the other animals get away! I saw you that day... I'm going to make sure you die!"_

RJ closed his eyes hard, expecting the worst, when all of a sudden, about five electric prods could be heard being turned on. Ty slowly turned around and saw that some of the animal mob had returned, holding the prods. About twenty-five of the mob returned, and two of them helped RJ up. Ty looked around, and then dropped the net gun, admitting defeat.

Cyd and Lance (who could barely walk) came crawling out of the toppled van. Cyd had Lance lay down in a yard, and he went over to assist RJ. Hammy and Verne was just waking up too, and they, along with Cyd, went up to RJ.

**RJ**: _"Hey guys..."_

**Verne**: _"RJ! What happened to you?"_

**RJ**: _"Ohh, you know... attacked a Depelter with one of those sparky things and blew it up... nothing too big._"

**Cyd**: _"Heh... the Raccoons always have all the fun..."_

**RJ**:_ "Hah, I let you do it next time."_

**Verne**: _"So now what are we going to do? Those cages are too strong, how are we going to get everyone out?"_

**Cyd**: _"Those cages are electronically locked, so the only way to get them open is with a strange box that the exterminators carry._"

**RJ**: _"Alright, Cyd, you and Hammy go and find some of those box things. Now, you two (the animals who helped him up earlier), go instruct the other animals to tie up that human! We've got something else to take care of."_

**Verne**: _"You mean the other Depelter? How are we going to get there, it's on the other side of the suburbs!"_

: _"HEY!!!"_

Three wolves came out of the distance, and they were each carrying animals. They were Jace, Maya, and Nick.

**RJ**: _"You guys! Are you alright!?"_

**Jace**:_ "Oh yeah. That human was no match for the wolves."_

**Verne**: "_You guys... didn't..."_

**Maya**:_ "Nahh, when she saw the wolves, she took off as if her butt was on fire! It was soooo funny!"_

Cyd and Hammy came back with a few of the control switches, or the box things as RJ called them. They have to be in range of a few feet, otherwise it wouldn't work. The cage walls opened up, and the animal inside would go free. There were quite a few of them, so it took a while, but afterwards all the animals, including the family and the wolves, were freed. The animal mob started to cheer, this time without interruption. As they cheered, Lance tried to sit up and watch, and Heather saw him trying to get up and she ran over to him. She ran up to him and hugged him, and Lance groaned a little in pain.

**Lance**: _"Ahh, easy..."_

**Heather**: _"Lance, I'm so glad you're safe. What happened... your scar! There's two now!"_

**Lance**: "_J-just part of the job... It doesn't hurt that badly though, I'm just exhausted, that's all..."_

**Heather**:_ "Thanks Lance..."_

**Lance**: _"Ehh, I didn't do that much..."_

**Heather**: _"You did enough." [She gave him a kiss_

**Lance**: _"!!!"_ [fainted

After he regained conscience, Heather helped him up and guided him over to the mob.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Over The Hedge: E.V.E._**

**_Chapter 19_**

**_A Fond Goodbye_******

Fanfic Selection Page

Home

The family, including the wolves, went back to the hedge to finally relax. They knew that they had defeated E.V.E., but some of them started to wonder if this was truly the last they would see of them.

**Verne**:_ "I mean, you said that E.V.E. is trying to expand around the world, so what's to stop them from sending more here?"_

**RJ**:_ "Ha ha, relax Verne!"_

**Verne**: _"No, I'm being serious! We need to prepare ourselves for the next time they show up!"_

**RJ**: _"Trust me Verne, they won't."_

**Verne**: "_How can you be so sure?"_

As he said that, Bucky came up to them and told them to go to the TV.

**Bucky**:_ "The news is on everyone! They're talking about E.V.E.!"_

Bucky, RJ, and Verne headed over to the TV, and the TV reporter was standing in front of the house that had the most damage when the trucks toppled over. She was doing a live report.

**Reporter**: _"E.V.E. is, or was, the new extermination group charged in taking care of "Vermn Infestation" in suburbs like El Rancho Camelot Estates, but now they are being charged with something else now. Destruction of property, invading on personal property without official verification, and the use of two illegal devices known as Depelter Turbo's. Police arrested eight E.V.E. exterminators, three were taken to the hospital with many bruises, and one was reported a runaway. Police are searching for the missing exterminator, while they clean up the mess that they left behind. Police are also baffled as to how and why one exterminator was tied up, and how one of the Depelter Turbo's blew up and caught of fire. As the police were cleaning up the wreckage, a peice of paper was found in one of the the vans that told about experimentation on animals."_

**Verne**:_ "H...how? How did you know?... You put that there, didn't you?"_

**RJ**:_ "Well, I might of kept one of those papers we found in that office that day. Nobody was looking, so I took it. How's that?"_

**Verne**: _"Not bad for a Raccoon..."_

**RJ**: _"Yeah, I... hey!"_

As the news reporter went on, a dog and a wolf could be seen passing through in the background. RJ and Verne saw them, and knew the dog was Jake. They looked at each other, then quickly got up.

They headed to the edge of the hedge, where they were greated by the wolf and dog. After seeing them go to the hedge, Cyd followed soon after, along with Nick. As the two drew closer, RJ noticed that the wolf was Shaun, who helped him get back earlier, and the other one was Jake, the Husky. On his back, he had Margo, and on the other one...

**RJ**: _"Hey, where have you guys been?"_

**Cyd**:_ "I had them go to the E.V.E. building."_

**RJ**:_ "Oh, hey Cyd. I guess I know why you did though."_

Margo slowly got down from Jake's back, and greeted the four.

**Margo**: _"Cyd, Nick, RJ, it's good to see you in such fine health."_

**Cyd**: _"It's good to see you're alright too Margo."_

**Nick**:_ "Hey mom..."_

**Verne**:_ "...You... You're..."_

**Margo**:_ "It's good to see that you are also doing well son... I've missed you so much during these years."_

**Verne**: _"...mom..."_

Verne had a tear in his eye, and he rushed up and hugged Margo. Nick also joined in the hugging, and everyone watched.

: _"You've... got a nice mother Verne. Why haven't we met her earlier?"_

**Verne**: _"Ozzie!"_

Ozzie, wounded a little, jumped down off of Shaun's back, and greated the bunch.

**RJ**:_ "Ozzie my man, it's good to see you up and running!"_

**Ozzie**:_ "How's Heather, is she alright?"_

**RJ**:_ "Yeah, she's good. She did a lot of crying for a while... well, I should stop there."_

**Ozzie**:_ "Huh? What do you mean?"_

**RJ**: _"She had someone help her get over the pain..."_

**Ozzie**: _"Who?"_

**RJ**[Smiling_ "Her new boyfriend."_

**Ozzie**: _"...Her..." [faints_

Everyone started to laugh, and eventually Ozzie got back up. They all headed back into the Hedge, where Verne yelled at Heather to get her attention. She and Lance were talking when she looked back and saw Ozzie. She ran over to him, and Lance followd, walking.

**Heather**[Crying_ "Dad! Ohh dad.. I thought you were dead! Don't do that ever again!"_

**Ozzie**:_ "I'm sorry Heather. I didn't mean to scare you. I promised that I'd take care of you, didn't I? I'd never leave you like that."_

Everyone stood and watched as their whole family had reunited.

**Lance**:_ "You Oz man, It's good to see you again! I-"_

**Ozzie**: _"Now you wait just a minute there young man. We have to talk!"_

**Lance**: _"Ahh... w-what about?"_

**Ozzie**:_ "now, JUST because you saved Heather, doesn't make you her boyfriend!"_

**Heather**: _"Dad..."_

**Lance**:_ "Ohh, I know sir!"_

**Ozzie**:_ "You got that young lady!"_

**Heather**: _"Dad! Aren't you over-reacting? Besides, I like him, he's cute!"_

**Ozzie**:_ "Ohh, I wasn't ready for this type of thing to happen yet... You're mother always said this day would come, I just didn't want to believe it._"

As he was talking, Heather went up to Lance and held his hand. She gave him a kiss on the side of the face, and when Ozzie saw that, he fainted.

As the family started to party a little, while Margo, Nick, and Verne were alone talking to each other, Cyd was sitting alone on a rock next to the lake, thinking. Eventually, RJ came up to him to talk to him.

**RJ**: _"Hey, why aren't you having fun like the rest of the family?"_

**Cyd**: _"I'm not the type to party."_

**RJ**:_ "So, what are you going to do now?"_

**Cyd**: _"I don't know. I'm a drifter, and I think that I will always be one..."_

**RJ**: _"Why don't you settle in with our family, or Margo's?"_

**Cyd**: _"No... family life really isn't for me... I like the freedom... so do you, actually."_

**RJ**: _"..."_

**Cyd**: _"You're just like me. You like to explore the new parts of life... I'm actually suprised that you stayed here as long as you did."_

**RJ**:_ "Yeah, you're right though... but honestly, I like it here. I'm really liked here... I help out the family, and-"_

**Cyd**: _"But it's not you though..."_

**RJ**: _"...I don't know about that. When all that stuff happened, and I first met them, I was going to take all the food and not think twice about it... but somehow, it changed. They're really nice people, and I'm extremely fortunate that they forgave me. Settling down here... with people that love you... It's nice."_

**Cyd**: "...I can't have something like that... It's too painful..."

**RJ**: _"You have to let go of the past someday Cyd... for your sake..."_

**Cyd**: _"I don't deserve such a thing... I'll always be in the dark... But you shouldn't be worried about... what are you doing?"_

RJ got up and yelled at the kids. Bucky, Jace, Maya, Quillo, and Spike came running over and greeted RJ.

**RJ**: _"Hey guys. Cyd's a little depressed, thinks nobody likes him. Why don't you show Cyd how much you love him ehh?_

**Bucky**: _"DOGPILE!!!"_

They all ran up to Cyd, and before he could get away, they all piled up on him. Cyd was a little annoyed at first, but then he started to smile, and even laughed.

**Cyd**: _"Alright alright, get off of me now. You proved your point."_

**Maya**: _"Cyd, you're our friend, aren't you?"_

**Cyd**:_ "Of course I am Maya."_

**Jace**:_ "Say it like you mean it!"_

**Spike**:_ "C'mon dude!"_

**Cyd**: _"... [Sigh You guys are my biggest, best...est friends in the whole wide world, alright?"_

**All kids**: _"Yay!"_

**RJ**: _"Alright, you can go back to what you were doing."_

As the kids left, Cyd gave RJ a sort of evil look.

**Cyd**: _"I'll get you back for that, just you wait..."_

**RJ**: _"Yeah yeah. Now come on, learned to have a little fun!"_

**Cyd**: _"For the sake of not being "Dogpiled" again, alright."_

It was late evening, and the sun was starting to go down. The family was about to say their goodbye's, but it was harder than they thought.

**Maya**: "_Do we have to go so soon?"_

**Margo**:_ "Yes dear. Hibernation will arrive soon, so we need to get ready."_

**Jace**: _"Aww... I wanted to play with the others more..."_

**Verne**:_ "You five really get along, don't you?"_

**Bucky**: "_Yeah..."_

**Spike**:_ "..."_

**Quillo**:_ "..."_

**Penny**: _"Ahh, don't worry dears, you'll get to play with them again."_

**RJ**: _"Sure you guys want to go so soon? We've got plenty of food here."_

**Margo**:_ "No. The weather's getting colder, and winter will soon be here. We need to get done with some last minute things before hand."_

As they were talking, Heather and Lance (Ozzie wasn't watching) were together alone, talking.

**Heather**: _"Do you really have to go?"_

**Lance**:_ "Well, I want to stay, but along with Nick, Jace and Maya look up to me. I don't want to leave them... but I don't want to leave you too. I don't know what to do..."_

**Heather**: _"Well, when those two have grown up, you can come back here. I'm sure Ozzie will ease up on you by then."_

**Lance**: _"Alright... I promise, I'll come back!"_

**Heather**:_ "I'll keep you to your word."_

Lance gave Heather a kiss, and they walked over to where Margo and everyone else were. Ozzie was also there, but Heather told him that nothing happened, and he believed her.

**Nick**:_ "It was nice meeting you and your family Verne. I'm glad I was able to meet my brother."_

**Verne**:_ "It was good to meet you too. Mom, will you be alright?"_

**Margo**:_ "I'll be fine dear."_

**Verne**; _"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you or anything?"_

**Margo**:_ "No. You're family needs you."_

**RJ**: _"You can go if you want to Verne! Let the Raccoon watch over everyone!"_

**Verne**: _"...Yeah... I'd better stay."_

**RJ**: _"Hey!"_

**Verne**:_ "Ha hah. Anyway, please take care."_

**Reeve**:_ "I'll be going with them too. I'm their guardian in the air, after all!"_

**Rufus**:_ "When your not asleep anyway..."_

**Reeve**:_ "Now now, no crude jokes brother! I'll protect them day and night, and-"_

**RJ**: _"Yeah yeah, and where were you when those wolves attacked us?"_

**Reeve**:_ "I told you, I went to go get help dear boy!"_

**RJ**: _"I thought you said you were flying around, taking care of any other wolves that would show up?"_

**Reeve**:_ "That too sir!"_

**RJ**: _"You know Reeve, you're alright."_

**Reeve**:_ "Really sir?"_

**RJ**:_ "Ehh... no."_

Everybody started to laugh, but Reeve looked confused. As they laughed, Vaan approached them.

**Vaan**: _"I hate to break up the good times, but we're leaving soon. It's already getting cold."_

**Margo**:_ "Alright... I guess that this is goodbye."_

**RJ**: _"Are you going with them Cyd?"_

**Cyd**: "_Yes. I made a promise. I'm going to do my best to teach them."_

**Lance**: _"Hey, wait. RJ, you remember what you promised me? You said you'd get me one of those golf bags you guys have! That gives us a reason to see each other again!"_

**RJ**:_ "Hey, you're right kid! When I find one, I'll personally deliver it."_

Jace, Lance, Margo, Maya, and Nick got onto the backs of the wolves and started waving back at RJ and everyone else. Then, something unexpected happened.

**Maya**:_ "Hey! Look up everyone!"_

**Margo**: _"Hmm?"_

As they all looked up, they saw snow falling from the sky.

**Maya**: _"Is the sky falling?"_

**Margo**: "_No dear, that's snow."_

**Verne**: _"It looks like winter snuck in on us."_

**RJ**:_ "You guys better high tail it back!"_

As the wolves were prepared to take off, Margo told the wolves to stop.

**Verne**: _"What's wrong?"_

**Margo**: _"You know... maybe this isn't such a good idea... I mean... what if it starts to snow heavily?"_

**RJ**: _"Well, like I said, you guys... wait... I think I know what you're doing!"_

**Margo**: _"He heh, I don't know what you mean. I'm just saying that we might be heading into trouble."_

**Jace**: _"M-margo?"_

**Maya**: _"Are you... saying..."_

**Margo**: _"I think it's best we stay here for the winter, you know, not to take any risks."_

The kids started to cheer, since they wanted to stay a little more longer.

**Margo**: _"That is... if it's okay with Uncle Verne."_

The kids, including the porcupine triplets, gave Verne the ol' coweyes, and Verne started to laugh.

**Verne**: _"Now, how could I say no? You can stay here as long as you need."_

**Margo**:_ "Alright, we're going to stay. You kids can go play again."_

They cheered, and ran off to play again. Nobody seemed to mind, especially Heather and Lance.

**Stella**:_ "You know, this is great and all, but we are going to have to get more food."_

**RJ**: _"Don't worry! Leave that to the Raccoon!"_

**Margo**:_ "My tail feels strange all of a sudden..."_

**Verne**:_ "Don't worry, my tail always tingles whenever RJ thinks of a plan. He won't let me think of the plan._"

RJ put his arm around Margo, and started to laugh.

**RJ**: _"Don't let Verne fool you, he's too slow and unrisky, unlike me. I like to make our missions a little fun you know! You're not slow like him, are you?"_

Margo gave RJ an annoyed look, then softly grabbed him by the band of his golf bag.

**Margo**: _"You know, I may be old, but that doesn't mean I'm weak. Watch yourself Raccoon."_

**RJ**[little fear in his voice _"He heh... I'll keep that in mind."_

**Margo**: _"Ahh, what am I saying? You're Verne's best friend. You're like a son to me."_

**RJ**:_ "Does that mean you'll be easier on me?"_

**Margo**: _"No..."_

**RJ**: _"Ohh... well..."_

Verne started to laugh, and eventually, so did Margo and RJ. They headed over to the middle of the woods, where they met with the rest of the family, and discussed their next plan for a heist.

**RJ**: _"Now, as we all know, hibernation is... well, already here, but now that we've got guest, we need to get some more food."_

**Margo**:_ "Should I help?"_

**RJ**: _"Nahh, you're a little old, so-"_

**Margo**[evil look again "_..."_

**RJ**: _"No no, not like that! I meant it'll be a little dangerous, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt. I'm just looking out for my elders that's all!"_

**Margo**: "_...Alright, I'll accept that."_

**RJ**: _"Now, we'll need all your help for this. Are you kids up to it?"_

**Jace**: _"Yeah!"_

**Maya**: _"I'll help Dar Jake"_

**RJ**: _"Excellent! How about you two lovebirds?"_

**Ozzie**:_ "Lovebirds? You don't-"_

**Heather**: _"You bet!"_

**Lance**: _"You can teach me to be more like a Raccoon_!"

**RJ**: "_Hammy?"_

**Hammy**:_ "Are you kidding! I have to rescue my beloved cookies! Those poor cookies that I left that day... I-"_

**RJ**: "_Great Hammy! Penny, Lou, kids?"_

**Spike**:_ "We get to meet that dog again!"_

**B. and Q**.: _"Sweeeeet!"_

**Lou**: _"You kids be more careful this time there, you know?"_

**Penny**: _"I'm still a nervous wreck after what happened!"_

**RJ**: _"He heh, sorry about that. Reeve, Rufus, you'll be our lookouts?"_

**Reeve**: _"We'll be the best lookouts sir! You can count on us!"_

**Rufus**: _"Or just me..."_

**RJ**:_ "Cyd?"_

**Cyd**:_ "You even have to ask?"_

**RJ**:_ "Awesome! I'd ask you wolves to help, but we don't want to scare the humans."_

**Vaan**: _"That's fine. We'll need to prepare too."_

**RJ**:_ "Alright! Now that we're all ready, here's the plan. We'll sneak into the..."_

As he discussed the plan, everyone payed attention and was ready to give it their all. After RJ discussed his plan, they headed off, including Margo, who wanted to observe. As they prepared for their heist, snow continued to fall, covering up the ground even more. Their plan assured a great success.

As the family prepared for their hibernation, Hammy carved out another log (with his speed and teeth) and Margo's family stayed in that log instead. They had plenty of food for the both of them, and they collected enough leafs to sleep under. Unknown to Ozzie, Lance snuck in their log often to see Heather, but he was caught a few times. The wolves decided to head back after all, but promised that they would return after hibernation for the other family, if they decide to come back. The kids were having too much fun playing with each other, but they were finally brought in to get some sleep. The animals were proud of themselves since they were able to protect their home. Snow completely covered the ground and the logs, and they stayed warm (although, they had to put a tarp over their log because that exterminator broke it open) throughout the winter. They were able to sleep peacefully...


	13. Trivia for both movies

****

Trivia:

CAUTION!!! CONTAINS SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN"T READ THE STORY!!!

-Originally, book three was going to be somewhat different. I hadn't thought of the wolves until I started. I always had chapter 8 in mind, so I decided to go ahead and make it. After that was the problem, since I didn't know where to go after that.

-Vincent was planned to be the villain again, but I didn't want the story to be too repetitive, since he was the villain in the actual movie and my book 2. I even thought of giving Vincent a brother, and he was even going to be the villain of book 3, but he too, was scrapped... for reasons of being too repetitive again. He was scrapped because I wanted to bring a new breed into the dominion of villain.

-Some characters were named after Final Fantasy 7 characters if anyone took notice. In the movie, there was Vincent the bear, and in Final Fantasy 7, there was a character named Vincent Valentine. In the Game Cube version of the game, a bird was named Rufus, and in FF7, the president of Shinra was a man named Rufus. Though those are merely coincidences, some characters in my books are not. Since they had two names from FF7, I decided to use some more. Reeve the blue-jay shared his name from Reeve, the one who controls Cait Sith and is the leader of W.R.O.. Cyd was a name I came up with on my own, but a character in FF7 is also named Cid, who controls the airship. Originally, I was going to call Seth "Seph", shortened from Sephiroth, but because he is widely known, many would of caught on if I had. Oddly enough, when Vincent's brother was planned to be a villain, I was going to call him "Barret". I am surprised that I used FF7 names, considering that even though I liked the game, it one of my least favorite Final Fantasy's.

-Originally, Norbert the Owl was not going to be in book 3. He was removed from the actual movie, so I decided to give him another chance when I heard he was scrapped from the actual movie.

-When I first created Lance the Opossum, I originally intended for him and Heather to fall in love. I was afraid that when he was introduced, people would be able to guess that right off, so I was going to change it to where they would never meet... It didn't stay that way for long though... what can I say, they make a cute couple!

-Originally, Chapters 14 and 15 were one chapter, but because they were both long, they were separated.

-Book three was originally going to end with chapter 15. They were to go in, rescue their family, and somehow defeat E.V.E.. Ozzie's accident was also planned, and he would show up at the end to allow the book to close into a happy ending.

-As stated above, the book was going to end with chapter 15, but I decided to expand it because of a artwork with RJ yelling out "THIS IS SUBURBIA!". I wanted to add that in because I liked it, so I decided to expand the story, allowing RJ to stand in front of the animal army yelling that phrase. The artwork was made by a man I only know by the name of "DDefiance" on the Internet Movie Database (IMDB).

-"THIS IS SUBURBIA" was going to be at one point "THIS IS HEDGE!", but it didn't sound as cool.

-In chapter 15, it was originally planned for Heather to hug Cyd right after Ozzie's fake death, rather than Lance. I was going to do it that way so Cyd could see the true side of being together with a family, and be able to open his feelings to comfort Heather. Once Lance was created and I determined that those two would fall in love, I changed them around.

-In chapter 6, when RJ showed Cyd the tag of his mother, Cyd's memories came rushing back to him, and he started to cry, saying "HOW COULD I FORGET!?". I decided to remove this, because it made Cyd too weak when he regained his memories. When he did regain his memories, I wanted him to regain his emotions, yet still have his cool, calm quietness.

-There's a lot of trivia, isn't there? The whole purpose of the Trivia section was because IMDB has one. Hey, its' not plagiarism, I just wanted to fit in!

-The first seven chapters was made for the IMDB board of Over The Hedge.

-When my idea for part 3 was thought up and was going to be considerably different, I was going to have it to where Vincent (or Barret) was going to come after Cyd and RJ, but Cyd told a lie to RJ to offend him, so he would leave, going somewhere to safety. Cyd did this so RJ would live. One of Cyd's lines to RJ once RJ found out was "I did it to protect you. I could stand you hating me, but not seeing you die... I'm sorry."

-In chapter 11, once E.V.E. took away four members of the family, Verne chased after E.V.E., and when Stella stopped him, Verne started to blame RJ for all of the events, saying that if had never shown the family the other side of the Hedge, the family would of never been in danger of the humans. This was removed, because it made Verne look heartless, something I had never intended. Verne, right after saying that, did take it back, but I still didn't want him to say that.

-I created the "Seven Human Wonders" in order to have another explanation of the humans, like RJ's speech in the actual movie regarding how human life revolves around food. Though what I came up with wasn't as great... When coming up with them though, I knew that there were "Wonders" in the world, but didn't know how many (I do know that either the Sphinx or the pyramids is one).

-The artwork on this page was created by me, of course, but it was the result of seeing if I could draw both of them by memory... and, as you can see... I failed.

-Each Chapter that I type takes about 2-5 hours to complete, depending how long the chapter is and if I can think of the good idea's to put in it.

-Incidently, when thinking of the chapter, I just think of the main purpose, then wing the rest of it. What I mean is, when making the chapter that had the family going against the wolves, I would take that concept into mind, then think up everything else as I go along. For that chapter involving the wolves, I wasn't prepared to add fireworks, thumb tacks, and nets until I actually started typing.

-Originally, I never planned for Margo to be Verne's mother. After a while, I decided to explore Verne's past, so I created his mother, and his younger brother Nick. I thought people would of liked to know a little more about Verne's past.

-RJ in his younger days trying to get those berries over the river was a last minute throw in. I thought that it would be cute to see him when he was real young. That, and I still wanted to explore his past a little more. Although, if this ever does become a real official movie (which it won't), then this scene is most likely one to get thrown away...

-When creating this story, I was hoping that a Dreamworks official would see it, submit it, and ask me to come and help with it's actual production... hey, I can dream can't I?

**__**

-If you have not played Final Fantasy 7 and plan to one day, then don't read this next trivia, it is a spoiler! In a tribute to Final Fantasy 7, since I was naming a lot of characters after them anyways, I was going to have Hammy somehow crash into a small, feathered angel statue, and somehow, those feathers would attach to Hammy (about five of them on his legs) and one of the wings be stuck on his right arm. This was going to be a parody of Safer Sephiroth, the final boss of Final Fantasy 7. I could even imagine the music, instead of saying "SEPHIROTH (Cue music) SEPHIROTH!" it could be "Ha-ah-my (cue music) Ha-ah-my!) In case anyone is wondering why his name is Safer Sephiroth, his name was mistranslated when brought over to the US. He should be "Seraph Sephiroth" because of his angel-like appearance. Look up Sephiroth on Wikipedia to see a picture. 

-My second fanfic was going to be just an add-on to the first story, but I decided to allow it to be it's own movie. I didn't know what to call it at first. I was going to call it "Over The Hedge: Maelstrom", since Maelstrom can mean turmoil, but I decided to go with "Over The Hedge: E.V.E.". Regardless, the chapters are still known as "Chapters 8-19".

-If anyone took notice, a Dam was mentioned during some of the chapters, yet nothing serious was involved with it. Originally, when I had some of the idea's in my mind, I was going to have it so the animals forced Vincent off a Dam and into the water, instead of an old, rotten bridge. It was removed because it was somewhat difficult to find a way for the animals to find a way to knock him off that Dam, plus it was a little too violent for the movie.

-The names "Medaturbo" and "Sandalturbo" was taken from the names "Medatron" and "Sandalphon". Medatron and Sandalphon are twin angels, as described in the Bible.

-I had to be careful when coming up with the ending for my second fanfic (part 3). I wanted the new family to stay with Verne and his family, but I didn't know how to do it at first. I couldn't allow them to just want to move up there, because that would of made the battle with the wolves completely pointless.

-Originally, I was going to name Ozzie's wife "Sharon", because it came to mind when I was thinking up her name. I didn't know how people would react, since there is a real Sharon and Ozzie couple, so I decided upon a new name.


End file.
